Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Elelments
by Neo-Kitty
Summary: Look I updated! This chapter has lots of explanations and other stuff. New info about the "voice" and that lovely conversation with Prof. Snape...
1. Dreams and Tears

Hello!! I have never written Harry Potter before but now I'm going to try it. This is a story about Harry Potter. None of these characters belong to me. They belong to the author J. K. Rowling. Please enjoy and always review! (I don't care if they are flames as long as they are constructive!)  
  
  
  
**  
  
Mist.....  
  
Mist blocks my vision... and it's so dark.  
  
I call out to someone; anyone, hoping for a response.nothing.I try again.nothing.  
  
I'm desperate now; I have to know where I am; what is out there. I know something is out there. I feel it.  
  
Wait! Someone is here! I see them! I try to call out to ask where I am.No answer. I try again louder. Still nothing. I cry out one last time. I'm almost hysterical! The darkness is making me nervous. I anxiously await an answer and finally I receive one.  
  
"I dunno," the figure murmurs softly.  
  
No, it can't be.  
  
"Wands out d'you reckon?" the figure sounds slightly nervous.  
  
No! Anything but this anything! I yelled and screamed told him to run to hide to just get away from this God forsaken place! . but he does not here me. He just stands there listening to something I cannot here.  
  
"Someone's coming," the figure said suddenly.  
  
I yell louder at him. I plead for him to run.he still does nothing.then I see another figure coming he is carrying something like a baby. a bundle of robes. that holds what is left of the most evil wizard in the world.  
  
"Kill the spare," the bundle hisses to the figure that was carrying it.  
  
There is green light.then I see the figure has fallen. he looks up at me with an expression of shock on his features. No.no.Cedric.I'm so.sorry.  
  
A boy with unruly black hair suddenly jolts awake. He is shaking a little and looks utterly terrified. Now, to any normal person, this would seem like normal fourteen- year old boy behavior. They would think he had probably been watching scary movies or he had eaten to many sweets before he had gone to bed and he had just had a nightmare. This boy, however, is anything but normal.  
  
Harry Potter wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and then reached over for his glasses. After putting them on, the world came back into focus. He saw the digital clock and groaned. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. He took in his surroundings, trying to clear his mind of the painful visions from the nightmare so he could sleep. All around him on shelves and the floor lay broken toys, books, and other odds and ends. None of these objects however, belong to Harry. Almost everything belongs to his spoiled cousin Dudley Dursley. Finally, his wandering eyes fall on his trunk and the empty cage next to it. A small smile curls on his lips. He couldn't help it; even though he was a little shaken he always felt pride swell up in him whenever he looked at these items. These things were the precious connection he had to his world. The wizarding world.  
  
He was lucky his relatives had allowed him to keep his trunk in his room. They used to lock all his things in the cupboard underneath the stairs. However, this practice soon changed when Harry told them he had a godfather, Sirius Black, who just happened to be an escaped convict, and since Sirius liked to check up on Harry they decided to allow him certain liberties he would not normally have. In reality Sirius was really innocent but the Dursleys didn't need to know this.  
  
Harry's thoughts turned to school. His school was not a normal public school. It was a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was truly Harry's home because it was where he felt welcome, happy, and safe. Harry smiled again, thinking of all of his friends, the occasional trip to Hogsmeade on the weekends, and finally, quidditch. This is a magical sport that takes place on broomsticks. Harry was the seeker for his house. The seeker's job is to catch the golden snitch, a walnut sized ball with wings. Harry thought about all the matches he had participated in, going over how he had caught the snitch. He then thought of his fellow seekers. First there was Malfoy for the Slytherin team, who had never caught the snitch when he was against Harry. Harry smirked to himself. He would never let Malfoy catch the snitch before him. The slimy git was always trying to find ways to get Harry and his friends in trouble so he would never allow him the satisfaction of beating Gryffindor. Next was Cho Chang for the Ravenclaw house. Harry felt himself blush a little because he had a crush on Cho last year, but he had gotten over it after the third task. The third task had changed his whole perspective on life.  
  
Harry knew he had been lucky the first three times he had faced Voldemort. The first time he had been a baby and his parents had died. His father had tried to stall Voldemort so his wife and son could get away, and his mother had sacrificed herself so Harry would not die. Her love for Harry protected him and destroyed Voldemort's power, causing him to go into hiding. The second time he fought against the dark wizard was when he was trying to protect the Sorcerers Stone. Harry had to prevent one of his teachers who had become one of Voldemort's servants from getting to the stone. During this fight he had discovered Prof. Quirrel could not touch him without getting hurt so he held onto Quirrel's hands in order to keep him from getting the stone. This task nearly killed him and had Prof. Dumbledore not arrived in time, Harry would have died. The third time he had faced a younger Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had to fight a giant serpent known as a Basilisk and almost got himself killed again. If Fawkes had not been there he would have died for sure, but the phoenix had healed him with it's tears, then showed him how to destroy Tome Riddle. He should have known his luck would eventually run out. Now a boy was dead; all because of him. Cedric Diggory a smart, charming, and all around good guy, now dead and to top it all off, the girl of Harry's dreams had been in love with him.  
  
The nightmare came back to him full force once he thought of Cedric. The staring eyes and the expression of shock that had taken the place of the smiling carefree expression haunted Harry. He closed his eyes tight trying to shut out the images, but to no avail. He still saw the body of the once great person lying on the ground forever still. Then Harry cried, because he just couldn't help it. It was so unfair that someone with so much promise in his future should die, and to make matters worse it was Harry's fault that he was dead.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cedric," he murmured softly in between the muffled sobs, "I'm just so sorry."  
  
His voice trails off as exhaustion overtakes him and he slumps back on his pillows the tears from his agony and sorrow still trailing down his face.  
  
Wow this is a long first chapter. Well for me that is. Anyway was this an awful way to portray Harry you know with the crying and all. Please tell me what you think in a review. I love you guys! (smiles) Neo- Kitty ;} ^ ^ (I'm trying out new ways to make Kittys!) =(~ _ ~)=  
  
() 


	2. Birthdays, Parcels, and Letters! (Oh my!...

Hello to anyone who is taking the time to read this! I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you, now on to the story.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (That was fun!!) Smiles (A few weeks later.)  
  
Harry sat on his bed in his pajamas; he was staring at the dark street outside his window. He had discovered that if he stayed awake as long as he possibly could, he would be too tired to have nightmares. At the beginning this was okay. He had to do his homework, so he was basically hitting two birds with one stone. He would stay up and do his homework until he was utterly exhausted, and then he would have no nightmares. This process worked very well until now, he had run out of homework to do. This left only one thing to do. Stare into space. Which was what he was doing on July 30th at 11:59 p.m.  
  
A chime from downstairs snapped Harry out of his trance. Aunt Petunia's new grandfather clock was the source of the noise. After the twelfth chime, Harry realized he was now fifteen years old. Harry couldn't help but smile. It was his birthday after all.  
  
Just then the silhouettes of four owls caught his eye. The smallest one was coming towards his window at a rapid speed forcing Harry to hurry to the window to open it so the little creature didn't kill itself by banging into the glass. Pig fluttered in through the window, and hit Harry right in the head causing him to wince. Pig however didn't seem to even have noticed he had hit Harry. He was hopping about on Harry's bed hooting happily obviously pleased with himself. The other three owls swept into the room silently, one was his own Hedwig, the next a large Screech owl from school, and the last was Hermes, Percy's owl. The larger owls looked at Ron's minute pet with disgust; Hedwig even clicked her beak in an agitated manner. Harry went to relieve Pig of his parcels first which was quiet a task. Pig did not quite understand that after the letter was to the receiver you had to let them have it. Finally, after much hassle, Harry was able to read his letter. Ron Wrote.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey mate, hope the muggles aren't getting you down. Dad is still trying to convince Dumbledore to let you stay with us. Mum is about to go crazy with worry about you; she had to use Hermes so she could send all the food she made to you. (Errol couldn't take all the weight.) Fred and George are still at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They have been making new products and testing them out on Percy. It's hilarious to watch; just hope they don't try anything out on me. I still don't know where they could have gotten the money though. I thought they lost it all to Bagman. Oh well, anyway I hope you enjoy your present! Don't give up hope! We'll keep on trying to have you over to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
P.S. We are going to Diagon Alley on the 20th of August. Dad is trying to get Dumbledore to at least let you come with us. Hope to see you there!  
  
Harry smiled; he really missed the Weasley's. What he wouldn't do to be at the Burrow now amidst all the chaos that made up the Weasley family. The constant fussing from Mrs. Weasley, the explosions from the twin's room, silent Ginny blushing every time he smiled at her, Ron's fiery orange room, Mr. Weasley's questions about anything to do with muggles, even Percy's boring speeches about cauldron thickness would be welcome. He seriously hoped Mr. Weasley could convince Dumbledore to let him stay with them at least part of the summer. Sighing Harry looked down at the tiny box he had taken from Pigwidgeon. He gently tipped the contents into his hand. A note and a small mirror fell into his palm. The note read.  
  
Harry this is a mini foe glass. Charlie got it in Romania. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
'This will definitely be useful,' Harry thought. He looked deep into the hand- sized mirror. Shadows of people passed by, one looked distinctly like Dudley, another looked like Draco Malfoy, but one figure seemed a little bit clearer than the others even though it seemed to be the farthest from Harry. It was the darkest figure in the mirror by far and even though it seemed very far away, Harry knew who it was. Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, the one person who wanted Harry dead more than anything else in this world. Harry quickly turned the small mirror like object over and set it down on his bed. The last thing he needed right now was to worry about Voldemort. He unloaded Hermes of his packages next; each box was filled with some type of food, mince pies, cookies, and little cakes. Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley was always trying to get him to eat more. If he were at the Burrow, she would have him eating at least four helpings of every meal.  
  
Trying to turn his thoughts away from how much he wanted to be at the Burrow, Harry went to Hedwig to take her packages. She was carrying a lot more than usual. Harry examined the two letters and boxes that were now on his bed. The first letter was in Hermione's neat writing and the second was definitely from Sirius. Hedwig knew that Harry would want to hear from Hermione and Sirius, and had taken it upon herself to make sure he did. Hedwig looked rather pleased with herself as Harry stroked her in gratitude. Harry opened Hermione's letter, which read.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are having a good summer. Ron's told me you haven't gotten to go to the Burrow yet. Don't worry though I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has a reason for not letting you go. I'm on holiday right now in Bulgaria with Viktor. The weather is a little chilly but other than that I'm having a good time. Ron said they are planning on going to Diagon alley on the 20th of August I hope you can come. If not I will see you on September 1st.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry wondered how Ron had taken Hermione going to Bulgaria. Then again, he wondered if Ron even knew where Hermione had went on holiday. He was rather jealous when Krum had taken Hermione to the ball. Harry opened his present from Hermione and low and behold it was a book. The Top 100 Seekers of This Century and all Their Moves. Harry gaped at the splendid book and began to thumb through a little. After looking at it for a few minutes he closed the book slowly, promising himself that he would go through it thoroughly later, and put it next to his flipped over foe glass.  
  
Harry opened the letter from Sirius eagerly. He had been wondering what his godfather had been up to, he hadn't heard from him at all so far this summer, and hopefully he could get some answers with this letter. It read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with you much lately. Remus and I are stirring up the old crowd, and don't worry, I'm safely hidden from the ministry. Try and keep both eyes open for strange activities, and if your scar hurts, you owl either Dumbledore or me. Voldemort has been unusually quiet. Have a good summer Harry and if those lousy muggles do anything to you, owl me and I'll come and hex them. Enjoy your present. Moony helped me find one seeing as I'm not exactly able to go out and get you a present alone. Moony says hello and stay out of trouble.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry reached for the box that came with Sirius' letter and opened it. Inside was a small walnut- sized golden ball. A practice snitch. Harry could hardly contain his excitement. He wished he had a pitch so he could set the little ball loose and try it out, but that would have to wait. He shut the box and set it with his other two presents gently.  
  
Lastly he unloaded the school owl, which was carrying three letters and a parcel. The first letter was his customary supply list, the second letter had Hagrid's untidy scrawl on the front, and the third had a large loopy writing Harry didn't quite recognize. He opened the letter from Hagrid first and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope your birthday is going well. I'm on a mission for Dumbledore right now with Olympe. I'm may miss the first part of term. It all depends how things go. Well, take care of yourself Harry. Hope you enjoy your present.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the parcel that came with the letter. There were a few of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes along with a small silvery stone. He grasped the small rock and looked at it curiously. What in the world was this for? He tilted it around in his hand trying to find what the object was useful for. He was about to put it down, deciding it must be a pretty paper- weight, when the little rock began to glow slightly. Harry brought the object closer to his face to see what it was doing and realized that images of magical creatures were appearing within the stone. A dragon, a unicorn, and a phoenix and many more creatures all appeared briefly within the depths of the stone. It was almost like a child's picture toy except, like all magical pictures, they moved. Harry watched the creatures move through the stone for about five minutes before he reluctantly set down the stone. As soon as he set it down the pictures immediately stopped appearing. 'Where did Hagrid get that?' Harry wondered. He would definitely have to ask Hagrid what the stone was when he returned from his trip.  
  
He then opened the letter from school. He quickly scanned the book list before he set it off to the side as well. Finally Harry opened his last letter. It read.  
  
In the age of darkness four great champions shall rise to meet the dark lord. The scholar of water shall heal with the rivers song, The guardian of earth will shield all with the robustness of a great mountain, The knight of fire will combat the evil with flames fury, Lastly the seer of lighting will lead them all, He shall be as unstoppable as the wind With the strength of a great storm to aid him. The last defense against the great darkness, These four shall be the hope of the light.  
  
Nothing else came with the letter leaving Harry very puzzled. Who had sent this, and more importantly why? He dwelled on the mysterious note a while longer until he decided he should send some "thank you" letters to his friends. He wrote some brief messages, and then sent all the owls on their way. After completing this task he was too exhausted to try and figure out the confusing note any longer. He moved all his presents of his bed, took off his glasses, and fell into bed with a smile on his already sleeping face. No dreams would bother him tonight.  
  
Yeah! This is even longer than my last chapter! I find it easy to write long chapters for Harry Potter. Please tell me what you think in a review. I love you guys!! Neo- Kitty ^ ^ =(~ _ ~)= (Aw cute kitty face!) (( ) _( )) 


	3. Diagon Alley and the Unexpected!

Wow, this is chapter three, isn't it? As Steve the Crocodile hunter would say, "Crikey!" Oh, I almost forgot. (Straightens herself up importantly, smoothing whiskers.)  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you. (Bows deeply)  
  
Now, since I'm finished being silly. On to the story!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (I love doing that!) (August 20th)  
  
Harry was restless. Today he was going to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and Hermione, and he could hardly wait. Also, he was going to stay at the Burrow the rest of the summer. Dumbledore had finally allowed Harry to leave the Dursley's, and as far as Harry was concerned, it wasn't a day to soon.  
  
Aunt Petunia had not ordered him to do chores at all this summer and neither Uncle Vernon nor Dudley had even spoken to him. It was rather depressing to not even be acknowledged as a living, let alone intelligent being. When he had approached them about wanting to leave on the twentieth, Uncle Vernon had made it a point to make plans to go out that day so they wouldn't have to be there when the "freaks" came. This was about the only time they had spoken to him all summer. Being ignored did, however, have a plus side. Since he didn't have to do chores he could stay up late and sleep in. This allowed him to continue his practice of staying up as long as his body would allow until he had to go to sleep because of exhaustion.  
  
Harry opened his trunk for about the twentieth time this morning to make sure he had everything packed. His letters, his books, his broomstick, and all his other school supplies. He shut his trunk again and tried to settle on his bed to wait. It was only 6:00 o'clock in the morning and the Weasleys wouldn't be here until noon. Luckily, Mr. Weasley had gotten a hold of some ministry cars. Harry was sure he was trying to avoid another disastrous incident like last times from occurring. Images of Dudley gagging on a four foot purple tongue flooded his mind, and he stifled a laugh, which turned into a yawn. He was so tired, and with this pleasant image in his mind Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke five hours later feeling refreshed and even more excited. He decided to read his book he had gotten from Hermione to keep himself occupied while he waited for noon to roll around. There were quite a few interesting moves he wanted to try when he got to the Burrow. Time passed by and soon he heard someone knocking on the door. He hurtled down stairs to meet Ron, Mr. Weasley, and the twins at the door.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Mr. Weasley smiled at him, sticking out his hand in greeting.  
  
"I'm doing alright Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled back, shaking his hand firmly with Ron's dad.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, and Mum are in the car." Ron stated pointing back at the vehicle parked in Dursley's driveway. "Come on, let's go get your trunk."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll go get it." George said as he smiled evilly with Fred who was nodding.  
  
"The Dursleys aren't here. They left to go on holiday yesterday." Harry's lips twitched with suppressed laughter as he thought about the ton- tongue toffee incident.  
  
Fred and Georges faces fell. "Oh well, come on George." Fred beckoned his twin to follow him to Harry's room. As they passed Harry they whispered to him so their Dad couldn't here, "We had a whole new sweet to try out on him too. I guess we'll have to try it out on Percy instead."  
  
Harry suppressed another laugh as the twins hurtled up the stairs into his room. After they returned Mr. Weasley asked him if he had everything and he nodded. They headed out to the car to meet Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Harry slid in back with Ginny and Hermione closely followed by Ron and the twins. This car was definitely enchanted since all six of them fit in back with no problems. Mr. Weasley backed the car up out of the driveway and headed off down the street. It hit Harry at that moment; he was free of Pivet Drive and his relatives for a whole other year. With a sigh of contentment Harry settled himself for the trip to London.  
  
It seemed to only take minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron. They parked in front of the store and headed for the tiny pub. After passing through the little store they headed out the back door to the brick wall. After tapping the correct bricks they found themselves in Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had dropped to the back of the group as they headed for Gringotts bank. They headed inside the ivory white building and waited for an attendant to help them. Soon a rather small goblin came to lead them to their vaults. After they had gotten their money they headed back to the alley.  
  
"We'll meet back in front of Flourish and Blotts in three hours." Mrs. Weasley stated. Every one nodded in agreement then headed off in different directions.  
  
Hermione already had her list out and was rapidly scanning what they needed. "Well I think we should head to the apothecary first. I know I need more potion supplies. Then we could go to Flourish and Blotts so we can get our books. Then we could..."  
  
Ron cut her off and said "Hermione you need to stop planning everything out. Why don't we go to those two stores then we could just look around the Alley? We do have three hours."  
  
"I wasn't planning everything out." Hermione huffed indignantly. "I just thought we might make a vague idea as to where we were going."  
  
"Right." Ron said rolling his eyes sky ward.  
  
Harry chuckled under his breath as Hermione yelled at Ron for rolling his eyes at her. He had really missed his friends over the summer. They headed off to the apothecary with Hermione and Ron bickering the whole way.  
  
After they left Flourish and Blotts, heavily laden with bags, they ran into Fred and George. Fred clamped an arm around Ron's shoulders in order to steer his brother towards Madame Malkins Robe Shop.  
  
"Come on Ronnykins," Fred cooed in a false motherly voice that sounded oddly like Mrs. Weasley, "We're going to buy you a little present."  
  
Ron looked suspiciously at both twins and asked, "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Why Ron," George gasped clutching a hand to his chest, "What makes you think we are up to something?"  
  
Fred picked up where his brother left off; continuing on in a dramatic rant, "We're your brothers and we want to make you happy is that so wrong?"  
  
Ron muttered something darkly under his breath which Harry caught bit of, "Happy. humph. that's what they said when they gave me that acid pop."  
  
The twins lead him into the shop and straight up to Madame Malkin herself.  
  
"We would like to have him fitted for some dress robes please." George asked the shop owner.  
  
"Of course," She smiled at the gaping Ron as she led him over to a stool, "Up you get deary."  
  
Ron complied and hopped up on the stool. Madame Malkin began measuring and holding bits of fabric up to him to see which color suited him. While this was taking place the twins went to stand next to Harry.  
  
Fred leaned over and murmured into his ear; "See we made good on the deal."  
  
"We really appreciate the money," George chimed in softly.  
  
"We have made loads of new tricks." Fred finished.  
  
"I heard you tried them all out on Percy. Is that true?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Not all of it." George answered ruefully.  
  
"We still have a bunch more to try, but I think he's starting to catch on." Fred sighed regretfully.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Hermione complimented Ron. He did look better in the long silvery gray dress robes. A lot better than he had in the old musty maroon robes at least.  
  
Fred and George paid her and they left the shop. Ron had still not said a word, but instead walked in a mute shock between Harry and Hermione. He finally sputtered out a thank you as the twins started to head in a different direction.  
  
"No problem," Fred and George spoke together, "We thought you would like to have a different set. See you." And with that they headed off.  
  
"What do you know," Ron gaped at his brothers retreating backs.  
  
"That certainly was thoughtful of them." Hermione stated.  
  
"Yeah," Harry played along in the confusion, "Who would have thought?"  
  
They continued down the Alley gazing at new gold cauldrons in the apothecary windows, gawking at quidditch supplies, and staring at all the magical pets at the Magical Menagerie. Finally after trudging up and down the streets at least three times, and examining each shop window, thoroughly, they decided to get sundaes at the ice cream parlor. Harry made it his treat and soon they were all sitting at a table enjoying their ice cream.  
  
'Today is perfect,' Harry thought contentedly, 'nothing could go wrong. The only thing that could ruin my day is.' his thoughts trailed off as he saw Crabbe and Goyle round the corner. 'Any minute now that slimy git Malfoy will show up.' Harry seethed, but to his surprise he did not. Draco's henchmen were on their own.  
  
Ron and Hermione had not noticed them until Harry pointed and murmured, "Look over there." Hermione frowned and Ron growled deep in his throat. After the bumbling duo passed Ron turned back around and started to viciously attack his sundae. Obviously the thought of Draco still upset him greatly.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" Hermione asked the question they were all thinking.  
  
"I don't care," Ron snapped as he continued to attack his mound of ice cream, whip cream, and chocolate syrup.  
  
"As least he's not here." Hermione stated imploringly to Ron.  
  
That comment seemed to cheer him up and he stopped his rapid attack on his sweet.  
  
Harry had not really paid attention to the whole conversation. He was still confused. Crabbe and Goyle always stayed within two feet of Draco, always. So why were they here by themselves now? Considering the fact that if you added both of their IQ's together you would get about a ten, it didn't make sense for them to plan something by themselves. They were, well, to put it lightly, just too dumb. They probably had difficulty finding their way around the Alley with Draco's guidance, let alone without it. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Ron looked at his watch and exclaimed that they only had a few minutes to get back to Flourish and Blotts. They all hurriedly gathered their things and took off at top speed for the store.  
  
They reached the meeting spot right on time. After they made sure everyone was their Mr. Weasley led them all to the Leakey Cauldron. Soon they were all packed back into the ministry car and driving to the Burrow. After they reached the Weasley's home they all filed out heading into the house to put away all their things. Harry and Ron carried up Harry's trunk and cage while Hermione carried their bags. After making it to Ron's room they dropped everything and spread out lazily on the floor. They were exhausted from the trip, and dinner wouldn't be for hours so they all wordlessly decided to take a nap.  
  
They awoke later feeling refreshed and hungry. (Well, Ron was hungry.) The three of them could hear Mrs. Weasley making supper downstairs. So they all trouped downstairs to see if they could help.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted cheerfully, "Can we help?"  
  
"Oh hello dears." Mrs. Weasley beamed at them, " Ginny and I could use some help."  
  
Harry spotted Ron's younger sister stirring lemonade, while staring at him, and smiled at her. She blushed furiously and ducked her head in embarrassment.  
  
Hermione went over to help her with the drinks while Ron and Harry got out silver wear, napkins, and plates. Soon dinner was ready and sitting out on the table. Harry dug in and decided that Mrs. Weasley's cooking improved every time he tried it. Dinner was rather uneventful, light conversations drifted across the table. The only constant noise heard was Percy's droning about work.  
  
"Our department has really been run ragged since Mr.Crouch died," Percy stated to his father, "If he were here we would still be running smoothly."  
  
Fred murmured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "The man is dead and he's still his idol."  
  
The three almost choked on what they were eating trying to contain their laughter.  
  
Percy continued to drone until he took a drink of his lemonade. He began to cough lightly until he cleared his throat and forced a cough one last time to make sure. "As I was saying," Percy stated but instead of speaking in his normally bossy voice it was shrill and high like a cartoons. "What?!" he gasped in the same squeaky tone.  
  
Everyone gaped at him and then started laughing. (Everyone except Mrs. Weasley.)  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned her disapproving glare on the twins and asked in a deadly whisper, "What did you two do?"  
  
"You'll have to excuse us," Fred and George stated together trying to get away from their mother.  
  
"Sit." Mrs. Weasley hissed. They did so and she asked them again, "What did you do?"  
  
"It will go away in few minutes Mum." Fred quelled under his mothers glare as he answered.  
  
"That was not my question!" Mrs. Weasley stated shrilly, "Now what did you do?"  
  
"We put one of our new inventions in his drink Mum." George stated quickly.  
  
"It just makes people's voices go two octaves higher." Fred finished.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked like she might explode again, but she seemed to decide against lecturing them. She sighed instead, a look of defeat etched on her face. "Oh well," she sighed, "I could yell at you two until I was hoarse and it would still do no good."  
  
Fred and George looked at her hopefully. "Can we still make pranks?" They asked pleadingly.  
  
"You two had better get a fair amount of Newts." She threatened looking harsh again, but then she softened, "If you do I won't stop you from opening your shop."  
  
The twins beamed at their Mother, and almost everyone else at the table smiled. Percy, however, looked horrified but he said nothing. After dinner Ron and Harry trudged upstairs to Ron's room.  
  
"Wow, today was filled with the unexpected." Ron stated to Harry as they changed into their pajamas.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was." Harry smiled back at his friend as they got into bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Wow!!! Seven pages! I'm so excited! Please review, thank you. 


	4. Returning Home!

Hi!!! I'm so glad people reviewed! This will hopefully be another long chapter.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Oh and thank you to amythest, Artemis fire mage of Golin, and Lady Lin. (Sorry for not thanking you last chapter!) The reviews were very encouraging.  
  
Now on to the chapter!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (This has officially become my tradition!) (September 1st)  
  
Confusion. That was the best word to describe the Burrow at this point in time. Everyone was running around trying to finish packing for the train ride to school.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was yelling upstairs for Ginny to hurry up and come down so she could have breakfast. Mr. Weasley was trying to carry out Hermione's trunk, that she had cleverly packed the night before, but was having a slight problem. Crookshanks, who had not been stowed away in his basket, was weaving between the poor man's ankles forcing him to do an odd kind of shuffle so he could get out the door without killing the creature. The twins were walking around sort of dazed, due to lack of sleep, as they had been up late into the night inventing more tricks to play on the first years. Fred had a piece of toast partially in his mouth, that he must have forgotten to eat, and George had a comb stuck in his un- brushed hair. The two were so out of it that when they tried to get to their room they went into Ginny's instead.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Ginny shrieked from the floor where she was kneeling in front of her trunk, " You can't just barge in here whenever you please. Haven't you heard of knocking? Don't I have any privacy?" (Obviously she was a little stressed.)  
  
George, being the intelligent person that he is, answered, "Huh?"  
  
Ginny got up marched over to where her brothers stood and shoved them both out the door slamming it shut behind them.  
  
Fred looked at George and asked quiet seriously, "Since when does Ginny live in our room?"  
  
George shrugged and they both went downstairs.  
  
Finally, everyone had everything they needed out in the car. It had taken lots of screaming, tons of collisions, but now the whole group was ready to go. Some had made it out of the mess easier than others. Mr. Weasley had definitely had more than his fair share of stubbed toes from trying to get all the trunks out to the car. Also, Hermione and Ron were nursing aching foreheads since they had whacked into each other's head. Ron had dropped one of his books, nearly cracking Crookshanks on the head with it in the process. When he had went to pick it up Hermione had been rushing over to sooth her cat, and well, it wasn't a pretty picture.  
  
Mostly everyone else had gotten out unscathed but tempers were still running high. That was partially because they were going to be late getting to the station.again. As soon as they made it to King's Cross, they grabbed carts, piled their trunks on them and made a mad dash for the platform. They probably weren't being as cautious as they should have been when entering the platform, but time was of the essence.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione charged at the 'solid' wall first bursting into the platform on the other side. The trio was closely followed by the twins, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all hurriedly said goodbye to the Weasley parents then scrambled to get their trunks into an empty compartment. Harry and Ron had just finished settling Ginny's trunk inside when the scarlet steam engine let out a shrill whistle and began to move.  
  
The three friends flopped down on the seats with contented sighs. Ginny and the twins had left to go look for their friends so they were alone.  
  
"This is the first time I've gotten to actually sit down and relax all morning." Ron sighed.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement as she fiddled with the ties on Crookshanks basket so she could let him out. She finally succeeded and was able to sit down herself as Crookshanks got out of his carrier and settled on her lap.  
  
The trip started out rather well, Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch while Hermione had stuffed her nose in a book. The witch with the food cart came around so Harry got them all cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and other assorted sweets. Nothing could go wrong as far as Harry was concerned, but every time things are going well something has to come by and ruin it. This time instead of being something, per say, it was someone.well, two someones.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood just outside their compartment door.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked harshly.  
  
"Uh." Goyle looked at Crabbe trying to come up with an insulting answer. They weren't doing to well.  
  
"Stupid!" Crabbe stated triumphantly pointing at Ron. He was obviously very proud.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, Harry quirked an eyebrow, while Hermione just gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Crabbe looked disappointed; this was obviously not the effect he had expected to get from his "great" insult. He was about to make another comment when someone rushed past both of them into the compartment and shut the door. It was Ginny.  
  
"What?" She asked confused when the trio just stared at her. She frowned then asked worriedly, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?"  
  
It was just too much Harry started to chuckle a little. Which made both Ron Hermione start laughing as well.  
  
Ginny was utterly confused so Harry explained to her what she had just done. She also found it funny and they all laughed for a while.  
  
"So Ginny," Ron began after he caught his breath, "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny smiled as she took a seat which happened to be right next to Harry, "I was with my friends and it got too crowded in their compartment. There was no place to sit, or to stand for that matter. So I came here hoping there would be an empty seat."  
  
"We have a few." Harry stated from beside her. It was then that Ginny realized exactly whom she had sat next to and she blushed scarlet. Harry pretended not to notice.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle sure are bad at insults." Ron chuckled thinking about the previous incident.  
  
"Obviously that's why they hang out with Draco," Hermione stated thoughtfully, "He does the thinking and the talking while they're the muscles of the group."  
  
"I suppose you're right Hermione." Harry stated in a content voice. Well. almost content something was really starting to bug him. Why wasn't Draco with Crabbe and Goyle? He had to get to school somehow and if he were on the train his lackeys would be with him. It just didn't make sense.  
  
He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt the train begin to slow.  
  
"We need to change!" Hermione cried out in panic as she flipped open her trunk and grabbed her robes. She and Ginny left the compartment to change as Ron and Harry hurriedly pulled on their robes. They managed to get dressed just as they pulled into the Hogsmeade station.  
  
When they got off the train instead of hearing Hagrid's booming voice call out for the first years it was Filch. They hurried past the grouchy old caretaker giving the terrified first years sympathetic looks as they passed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all piled into one of the horseless carriages shutting the door behind them. As soon as they were all in the carriage began to make its way up to the castle.  
  
"I wonder where Hagrid is?" Ginny asked thoughtfully. "He's always taken the first years across the lake before."  
  
"I think he went on a trip." Harry answered. He wasn't lying Hagrid had gone on a trip. Harry had just. skipped a couple parts about the trip; like the fact that Hagrid was going to see the giants on this vacation.  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement with Harry's statement. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about the letter he had received so they knew all the details.  
  
Soon the carriage had pulled up to a stop at the castle doors allowing all the students to enter the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was in complete bliss. He was finally home. He was only broken out of his reverie when Ginny made a comment.  
  
"I love that ceiling," Ginny whispered dreamily as they entered the Hall.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement as the four friends took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The other students trickled into the hall and the noise was reaching a crescendo when Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years lined up behind her. The hall fell silent as she brought the sorting hat out. The hat's rip for a mouth opened and it began to sing. (Look at this! I was so bored I made up my own sorting hat song! Tell me what you think.)  
  
Oh you may think I'm tattered, All battered up and worn. But for a thousand years my seems have held, And will for a thousand more.  
  
The four great founders formed me into what you see today, A clever cap that will last as long as the school they made.  
  
And just to make sure I did the job right, They put some of their thoughts into me that night.  
  
Knowledgeable and lovely Ravenclaw wanted students who were wise, Children who would go any length to learn in their lives.  
  
Faithful Lady Hufflepuff wanted students who were true, People who when troubled always found a way to pull through.  
  
Next great Slytherin wanted students who were clever, Pupils who could always find a way to what they wanted, whenever.  
  
Lastly brave Gryffindor treasured students who had chivalry, Friends who never gave up and treasured everyone in their company.  
  
So try me on and see where you fit in, I'm sure wherever I place you the match will be a win.  
  
After the hat finished the hall burst into applause. The hat bowed and then fell still as Professor McGonagall rolled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Allanby, Trieste," Professor McGonagall called up the first student to be sorted.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted after it had sat on her head for a minute or two.  
  
Harry's thoughts drifted from the sorting. He had one question on his mind. Who was the new defense against the dark arts teacher? His eyes went up to the staff table. The normal teachers were there. well all of them except Hagrid. Snape looked rather grouchy still so he definitely hadn't gotten the post. (What a relief!) A shimmer of whitish gold hair caught his attention. Fleur Delacour!!! Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder shaking it roughly.  
  
"Hey what's that for?" Ron asked Harry in an agitated voice. He was obviously not pleased with Harry's method for getting his attention.  
  
"Look." Harry pointed up to the staff table where Fleur was sitting talking pleasantly with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Ron gaped and said nothing. He looked as if he had been petrified. Hermione noticed this and trodded on his foot to bring him back to reality. It didn't really affect him though. All he did was shut his mouth as he continued to gaze at the French girl.  
  
Hermione waved a hand in front of his face before huffing an indignant "I give up!"  
  
Ginny giggled at her brother's reaction causing Harry to chuckle a little himself. Hermione just continued to glare at her friend. Ron was only broken out of his daydream when the last student had been sorted, "Zellan, Matthew", and Professor Dumbledore had stood up to give his start of term announcements.  
  
"First of all, I would like to welcome everyone back. I hope that you have all thoroughly emptied your brains so we can fill them again properly." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "Secondly I would like to inform all first years and remind all other students that the forbidden forest is still off limits. Lastly I would like to tell you that for the first part of term there will be no care for magical creatures due to the fact that our teacher is currently on holiday. Also I would like to introduce everyone to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Fleur Delacour."  
  
The hall burst into applause.  
  
"Now I only have two words left to say. Dig in." and with that the gold plates were filled with food.  
  
Harry had really missed the school's food. When it came to feasts.well, you could find no better food.  
  
Ron had filled his plate to the brim with food and was already shoveling it into his mouth by the time Harry had gotten the first thing on his plate.  
  
"I love this," Ron sighed in content between bites.  
  
Hermione looked at him and stated dryly, "I think we're all aware of that by now."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione then went to his own food. Shepherds pie, roast beef, potatoes, and so many more things to try.  
  
Soon Harry felt like he couldn't possibly eat another bite. He was sitting back and looking around the hall. The first years seemed to be fitting in well and many people looked just as content as he felt. His eyes traveled across each table. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and finally Slytherin. Perhaps it was that nagging thought in the back of his mind that forced him to pause at the Slytherin table. Where was Malfoy? Normally he would be bragging about something to the new first years, but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
The remains of dessert were starting to disappear when Dumbledore stood again. "Now we all must be heading off to bed. Prefects, please lead the first years to the dormitories."  
  
As soon as this announcement had been finished Hermione stood up quickly as she fiddle with something on the front of her robes.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked in a lethargic voice.  
  
"Fulfilling my duties as a prefect." She stated proudly showing as shiny silver badge on her chest.  
  
"Blimey Hermione." Ron murmured, "You never told us you were a prefect."  
  
"You never asked." She sniffed huffily. Then, turning on her heal, she called the first years to her and led them out of the hall.  
  
"You never asked," Ron mocked in a high pitch voice, "Gee Harry it's like we don't matter."  
  
"I think you hurt her feelings when you acted so surprised," Harry stated as they began to make their way up to the common room.  
  
"It's not like I didn't expect her to be a prefect or anything," Ron began slowly, "I just thought she would have told us."  
  
Harry shrugged. It wasn't like the two wouldn't make amends. They always did. After a couple of minutes of walking they finally made it to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Smidgeon bits." Ron answered.  
  
The fat lady swung forward and let them in the common room.  
  
"Where did you here the password Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione mentioned it," Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron sure wasn't the one for clues. If Hermione had known the password she had to be a prefect. Ron had just missed that fact.  
  
Mostly everyone had already gone up to their dormitories so Harry and Ron followed suit. Once they got to their four- posters they changed into their pajamas flung, back the curtains, and hit the sack.  
  
Harry's last conscious thought was, 'I'm home.' ************************************************************ Yeah!! Go me! This is longer than last chapter. I hope to continue to lengthen the chappies!  
  
Oh, is anyone concerned about Draco? Where is our favorite "no good Slytherin"?  
  
Perhaps I'll tell you. then again perhaps I won't! (Smiles evilly.)  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
Geko (not to be confused with Gieko!) I want to know were the devilishly good-looking Slytherin is!!!  
  
Kitty: OH! Introductions...this is my beta reader ..Geko! She is also the author of the story "Damia..Gundam Wing style"  
  
Geko: I'm back.. To all those who might be interested in continuing my story, review and I will put up the next chapter! Thanks bunches! Hugs, Geko  
  
Kitty: Are you about done?  
  
Geko: Yes, don't forget to review! 


	5. Threats and Mirrors!

Hi!!! I know I haven't updated in forever but..I was busy! Really!!!  
  
March. March. March... Yeah I'm in a marching band. Duh!  
  
So anyway I don't own Harry Potter! And thank you amythest for making my story one of your favorites.  
  
OH and one of the things in here is inspired by LOTR (Lord of the Rings!!)  
  
Pippin: There! Merry: You're supposed to stick it in the ground! Pippin: It is in the ground! Merry: Outside! Pippin: It was your idea! (Firework!!) Merry: That was good. Let's get another one!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Does my insanity really require explaining?) (The next morning.)  
  
Harry woke the next morning when Ron shook him awake.  
  
"Come on chum," Ron smiled as Harry tried to go back to sleep. "You don't wanna miss breakfast."  
  
Harry groaned as he sat up on his four- poster bed and reached over to get his glasses. As the world came into focus, he saw he wasn't that late, because Dean was pulling on his robes as Neville was struggling to tie his shoes. Finally Harry, after much pestering on Ron's part, was headed down to the common room. Hermione was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I guess she got tired of waiting," Ron shrugged as they went through the portrait hole.  
  
"I guess," Harry murmured in unsure voice. He had a feeling Ron had already forgotten how upset Hermione had been the night before.  
  
After a few minutes of walking they finally made it to the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting in their normal seats at the Gryffindor table, her nose stuffed in a book, as usual.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Hermione greeted cheerfully as the two sat down, before turning back to her book.  
  
"Hello to you too," Ron frowned as he reached over to grab a roll. Hermione looked up briefly and glared at him before returning back to her studies.  
  
"What's the matter," Ron asked in a confused voice, Hermione stayed silent, "I won't know unless you tell me." Ron stated.  
  
Hermione shut her book with a snap, "That's the point!" She exclaimed angrily, "You should!" and with that said, she stood up abruptly and left the hall.  
  
Ron frowned at her retreating figure, confusion etched on his features. "What was." Ron trailed off as realization hit him. "Oh no, she's mad at me for that."  
  
Harry nodded to that statement.  
  
Ron was about to make another comment when their schedules were passed to them.  
  
Harry quickly scanned his copy then groaned, "Double potions with the Slytherins first, and Divination right after that. Somebody shoot me."  
  
"Well, this day just gets better and better doesn't it?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
"I know," Neville, stated sympathetically, "I just hope we don't use anything breakable in Divination."  
  
Too soon the boys had to leave the hall and head to potions. (Goody!!) The saw Hermione standing next to the classroom door as they rounded the corner. Ron walked purposefully towards her and tried to talk to her. Hermione, however, did not seem to be in a forgiving mood and turned away from him.  
  
"Fine!" Ron exclaimed angrily after she continued to ignore him. "If you don't want me to apologize I won't!" and with that he went back to where Harry was standing.  
  
Hermione looked a bit regretful after his outburst and turned to look at him, but Ron was being stubborn now and would not look at her. Harry sighed in exasperation from his position between the two "friends."  
  
'Great,' Harry thought, 'They haven't even been here a day and they're already mad at one another.'  
  
Just then Snape swept down the corridor. He glared coldly at the Gryffindors. "Well, " he whispered in his cold steely voice, "Get inside. We don't have all day."  
  
Everyone rushed past the potions master to get to his or her seats. Harry unpacked his supplies quickly. Ron and Hermione were doing the same thing on either side of him.  
  
Professor Snape went to the front of the room, glaring at students as he passed. "Today," he whispered, "We will learning how to brew a Polyjuice Potion." He paused, "I suspect that few of you will actually be able to make a usable potion." He looked at Neville, who gulped, as he said this. "Now, you will be working in pairs on this potion and when it is complete you will test your potion out on your partner. I will pair you up now."  
  
Harry didn't bother thinking that he would be with Ron or Hermione. He was prepared to be paired up with Neville or someone else just as bad at potions.  
  
"Longbottom you're with Finnigan and do try not to kill him." Snape sneered causing Neville to blush. The Professor turned towards the trio and smirked, "Ah, let's see Granger work with Weasley and Potter." he paused, "You work with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry blanched. Malfoy was here! Sure enough, he caught sight of slicked blonde hair towards the back of the room.  
  
"Get moving Potter," Snape snapped, "We don't have time for doddling."  
  
Harry quickly gathered his things rushing to the back where Draco was sitting. The blonde- haired boy didn't even look at him as her sat down.  
  
"Now since you seemed to think you could take your sweet time moving," Snape sneered at Harry. "Tell me, how long does it take to brew Polyjuice Potion?"  
  
"A month Professor," Harry answered. He remembered that was how long it had taken Hermione to make the potion second year.  
  
Snape smirked and had almost a triumphant look in his eyes as he murmured, "correct."  
  
'Trouble!' Harry's mind screamed. Snape never looked happy unless he was making Harry's life miserable.  
  
After putting the instructions on the board Snape began to supervise the class. He paced in between each row of desks leering down at Gryffindors and praising Slytherins as he passed. He finally came to the back of the room where Harry and Draco were working. Neither boy had spoken to one another; they had just silently done tasks  
  
"Potter," Snape murmured when he was close. "How did you know how long it takes to make Polyjuice? I know the instructions on how to make this potion are in the restricted section. So don't tell me you happened across it in the library."  
  
"I just guessed Professor," Harry stated quietly as he continued to measure ingredients.  
  
"Is that so?" Snape pretended to be shocked. "What a lucky guess."  
  
Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting, "It was wasn't it?" Snape would have taken at least twenty points for that type of remark.  
  
Harry watched as Snape turned away and walked back towards the front of the room. He had just turned back to his potion when he heard the Professor threaten him.  
  
"Potter had better watch his step. I know I'll be watching his every move." Snape said loudly, "and if I do catch him he'll be expelled no matter what Minerva says."  
  
Harry looked up completely shocked. Snape had threatened him in front of the whole class, but what really befuddled him was no one cared. Draco wasn't sneering about it, Ron and Hermione weren't concerned, and not even Neville had flinched at these harsh words.  
  
Harry stared a minute longer before he started to go back to work slowly. As he turned he saw Draco was looking at him. What was even stranger about this was the other boy wasn't smirking, glaring, or sneering. On the contrary, he actually looked curious. As soon as Harry saw him however this new expression was replaced by a nasty sneer.  
  
"What?" he asked offensively, as if Harry had been the one staring.  
  
"Nothing," Harry growled at his rival. Ron definitely was right; today was downright terrible. First of all his two best- friends were fighting, secondly he had potions where he was paired up with his arch rival, thirdly the teacher of this class had just threatened him openly, and finally he remembered he still had to go to divination. 'I doomed,' Harry thought as he let his head hit his desk with a dull thunk.  
  
"Do that enough Potter and I won't have to worry about trying to catch the snitch," Malfoy quipped.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy," Harry murmured as he sat upright again. Surprisingly enough, Draco fell silent.  
  
The rest of the period was basically uneventful. Hermione and Ron were both looking sorry as they tried to work together. First it looked like Hermione would apologize, but Ron would ignore her until she got angry. Then Ron felt guilty and tried to talk but she ignored him. This process continued throughout the whole class. (Obviously they were not doing to well on patching things up!)  
  
The bell finally rang and Harry could have jumped for joy, had the Potions master not been standing at the door, watching the students file out, he would have. Hermione and Ron came up on either side of Harry both trying to avoid one another yet keep in contact with Harry. They walked in silence for a while until they got closer to the north part of the castle.  
  
"I'm going to Ancient Runes now Harry." Hermione smiled at him as she started to walk in different direction. "See you at lunch."  
  
"Come on Harry let's go see if the old bat has come up with some new death predictions." Ron chuckled as he headed towards the North Tower not even watching as Hermione left waving.  
  
Harry followed him watching Hermione go her own way sadly. They finally made it to the silvery ladder that lead to the classroom above. A few of the people in the class were already there. Neville was skimming through his book looking exceptionally nervous, Dean was dozing off on a pouf by the fire, and Parvati and Lavender were whispering excitedly.  
  
Harry and Ron slumped onto some poufs at the table nearest to the window. After thinking a moment Harry decided it was safe to open the window. Considering the fact that Hermione still held the unregistered Animagus threat over Rita Skeeter's head; she wasn't going to be snooping around Hogwarts again. The fresh air that blew in through the window cleared Harry's head considerably waking him up from the lethargy he had been slipping into.  
  
Ron stretched sleepily; obviously even fresh air wasn't going to help him. Students trudged up the ladder slowly, many of them yawning as they settled on low chairs and poufs. Finally Professor Trelawney swept into the room looking, as always, like some over grown moth.  
  
"Welcome my dears, to your third year of studying the art of seeing." She spoke in her usual misty voice.  
  
"This isn't my third year of seeing." Ron murmured to Harry, "I do believe I would remember if I had been blind for twelve years."  
  
Harry laughed behind a hand, desperately trying to hide his amusement from the Professor. Finally he was able to catch his breath and reply dramatically. "No Ronald it's the art of seeing."  
  
"Oh excuse me Harold," Ron mocked. "I forgot to paint my eyes this morning."  
  
Both boys chuckled a little more before they actually started to listen.  
  
"Today we will be learning how to use a very complicated and delicate instrument used for seeing." Professor Trelawney whispered pausing a moment for effect. "Mirrors."  
  
Parvati and Lavender were almost beside themselves with excitement at the prospect of using a new tool. While Neville looked horrified at the very thought of something as delicate as a mirror.  
  
"Mirror gazing is very advanced." Trelawney continued, "Few of you will be able to master this art. However, do not be discouraged even I had trouble embracing the secret ways of the mirror."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Secret ways of the mirror?" to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, for some reason it didn't seem to strange to Harry that she referred to the mirror as if it were alive. In her little world lumps of tea leaves, which really looked like sheep, looked like Grims. The woman was not content unless she was predicting someone's painful demise.  
  
"Now you shall all take a mirror and turn in your textbooks to page 334. This chapter will tell you how to gaze properly." The Professor instructed, "I will come around and aid you."  
  
Harry flipped open his book to the correct page as Ron went up to get the mirrors for them. He scanned through the chapter and had the full gist of what to do by the time Ron came back.  
  
"It's simple," Harry explained to his red- haired companion. "You just have to do what we always do in this class."  
  
"Space out," Ron smiled.  
  
"Right my friend," Harry smiled back jauntily. This lesson wouldn't be so bad at all.  
  
Harry looked down at the mirror Ron had placed in front of him. It was beautiful really. The trim around the glass was glistening silver with designs of stars carved into it. The actual mirror was the shiniest Harry had ever seen.  
  
Professor Trelawney broke into his thoughts however when she announced she would be bringing around vases of water.  
  
"What for?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged in reply.  
  
The Professor glided over to their table at that moment, "Here you are my dears." She whispered in a mysterious voice as she poured the water. "The water will allow you to see more than the glass would."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded as if this was perfectly logical and watched as she swept off to another table.  
  
"What a loon." Ron whistled under his breath.  
  
Harry nodded fervently and then turned to his mirror murmuring, "Let's at least pretend to gaze."  
  
"Right," Ron agreed.  
  
Both boys began to look deep into the glass and water before them. Ron squinted and quirked his eyes; Harry supposed he was distorting his reflection for fun. Harry was about to try out that game when something caught his eye. It was himself in the mirror only it wasn't his reflection. This version of him seemed to be looking up at him from the depths of the water.  
  
"Remember!" The mirror version cried out. Harry felt his jaw drop. "Remember!" It cried out again.  
  
'Remember what?' Harry thought wildly. Surprisingly enough, the mirror answered.  
  
"Water and Earth will be threatened while Fire cries for help!" The little version continued to yell, "You must be there to aid them or all will be lost before it has even begun!"  
  
'What do you mean by Fire, Earth, and Water?' Harry thought totally confused.  
  
"Remember!" The little figure continued to yell as it began to fade from the water. 'No!' Harry thought desperately, 'I don't understand!' but it was too late the water was clear.  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered from beside him uncertainly.  
  
Harry whipped around; surprised to hear a voice, relaxing once he recognized whom it was. "What's up?" Harry murmured softly.  
  
"You looked terrified chum." Ron whispered worriedly, "Did you see something?"  
  
Harry nodded and was about to tell Ron about the strange version of himself when Professor Trelawney swooped down upon them.  
  
"Having any luck dears?" She asked kindly. "Would you like me to gaze for you?"  
  
"We're fine thanks." Ron smiled nervously.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure." And with that she moved on to another table to "gaze."  
  
Ron turned back to Harry and muttered, "Spill."  
  
Harry looked at him with the oddest expression Ron had ever seen. His emerald eyes glittered but they weren't focused and he wasn't smiling like normal.  
  
"Harry?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Suddenly the expression was gone and Harry was himself again. "What's the matter Ron you look like you've seen a ghost?" Harry asked.  
  
"You had the weirdest." Ron trailed off. "Never mind, now what did you see?"  
  
Harry looked at him a politely puzzled expression on his features, "What?"  
  
"You said you saw something in the mirror," Ron was now puzzled himself.  
  
"Sure Ron my reflection," Harry chortled.  
  
Ron frowned but decided to let it go. Harry must have just been pulling a joke, but Trelawney had burst in the middle of it so he must of decided it wouldn't be as funny.  
  
Finally the bell rang and everyone headed out of the tower. Some people went faster than others. (Lavender. cough.. cough . Parvati.) They were all heading down to the hall for lunch and after about five minutes of walking they made it. Hermione was sitting in her seat and writing something down in what appeared to be notes.  
  
Ron looked over regretfully. 'Why do we always argue?' He thought sadly as he sat down on Harry's left. He turned to his food.  
  
Hermione looked up and greeted Harry. She almost said hello to Ron too until she remembered she was mad at him. 'I wish this whole stupid argument hadn't happened' she thought mournfully.  
  
Harry from his spot between the two caught both looks and sighed. 'I don't think I can handle this for too long.' He thought in exasperation, 'Sometimes they're both so thick! They're both sorry but they just won't apologize.' While Harry was thinking this Hermione went back to her notes and Ron looked up from his food. 'This is going to be a long first few days.' Harry groaned inwardly.  
  
* * Tee hee!! I finished! Um. yeah! Tell me what you think! Bye! 


	6. Strange Happenings! (Woo Hoo ominous!)

Well, I got another chapter right here for your enjoyment illustrious illusions. So don't be mad at me forever.  
  
I still don't own Harry Potter and I hope you enjoyed my Merry and Pippin action last chapter! Because here's another scene!  
  
The Meeting of Elrond  
  
Merry: Hey! We're coming too! And you'll have to put us in a sack to stop us!  
  
Pippin: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission.quest. thing!  
  
Merry: Well I guess that rules you out Pip.  
  
Elrond: Nine companions. So be it, you will be called the fellowship of the ring.  
  
Pippin: Great! Where are we going?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Yeah!!!) (Three days later.)  
  
'I can't believe this,' Harry thought angrily as he worked in the library. 'Those two just can't be civil to one another!'  
  
He was of course referring to Ron and Hermione. They were still not speaking to one another. It wasn't like they hadn't tried to make up. No, in fact they had both decided to forgive and forget when another argument arose.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Herm, you want to play chess?" Ron had asked.  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and frowned, "I'm studying Ron. You should be too. O.W.L.s are coming up and you don't want to do badly."  
  
"Oh, come off it Hermione." Ron had scoffed, "You've been studying all day, and O.W.L.s aren't for months. Besides if you aren't careful you're going to study your life away."  
  
"I will not!" She had shrieked at him. (Obviously that last comment upset her!) "Just because I like to study doesn't mean I don't do anything else!"  
  
"You always study!" Ron roared back, "You just let the world slip away while your nose is stuck in some book! I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot about Harry and I someday because we aren't in writing in some dusty old manuscript!"  
  
He had hit a nerve. Hermione burst into tears and ran into the girls dormitories without a backwards glance. Ron looked down at his chess- board he had laid out and shut it angrily with a snap. He then went up to the boy's dormitory and brooded for quite some time.  
  
*Present*  
  
Harry's thoughts returned to his homework. He and Ron had to do a twelve- inch essay about their mirror sessions. Harry never really remembered much about his gazing sessions. He was going to make up some death prediction to please the Professor, but something kept on nagging at the back of his mind.  
  
You know how you walk into a room to get something, but you forget what you were going to get as soon as you get there? Harry had been having that feeling in the back of his mind ever since he first looked into a mirror. It didn't make sense though, Harry had no gift for Divination, so he couldn't be forgetting something he saw in his mirror. Could he?  
  
He let it go, however, and ended up writing about being drowned in the lake by the squid. After he finished he looked up to see Ron was not quite done yet so he decided to wait for his friend.  
  
Ron always seemed preoccupied anymore. Well, ever since he and Hermione had had their little spat. Harry had hadn't seen that much of Hermione either and it was rather depressing. The girl on Harry's mind though walked into the library at that moment. She looked around and caught sight of Ron and Harry who was waving.  
  
She waved back timidly and was about to make her way over to the table, but she looked at Ron and seemed to decide against the idea. The brunette went to her own table to work instead.  
  
Ron had just finished his essay at this time and announced, "There that should do it!"  
  
Harry wasn't watching him though so he followed his friend's gaze. He caught sight of the bushy hair and turned back quickly. Ron then busied himself with another assignment, and didn't even glance Hermione's direction when she looked over at him.  
  
Harry was fuming. 'This has gone too far!' He thought heatedly. He abruptly stood up, throwing his things into his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked up at him with shocked expressions on their faces as Harry stormed from the library. Both of them rushed after their friend after they had gathered their own things.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione had cried anxiously as she and Ron raced to catch up with their livid friend. Harry was about an inch or so shorter than them both; so they had the advantage, and overtook their friends furious strides quickly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry rounded on them both, "What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! My two best friends are arguing about nothing! Whether it's about studying too much, or forgetting about some title they had earned!" Harry seemed to tower over both of his friends in his rage. "Oh, and to make matters worse, I'm supposed to be some anchor you both can cling to! Well I've had it! No more! I can't take being the middle- man! So if you two want to talk to me learn to talk to each other first! Until then I'm staying out of this!" Harry was glaring at both of his friends, after he finished his rant, as they hung their heads guiltily.  
  
"Sorry," Ron murmured weakly not to Harry but to Hermione. "I've been real stupid lately. I shouldn't have said that about you studying."  
  
"No," Hermione picked up quickly. "I was being dumb too. It was real immature of me to get offended over a stupid badge."  
  
"I guess we were fighting about stupid things," Ron smiled a little looking up at Hermione. "It just took a wake- up call to get us to realize it."  
  
Hermione nodded smiling back at Ron.  
  
Harry watched the exchange quietly smiling to himself.  
  
"Let's go up to the common room to celebrate," Ron suggested.  
  
"Yes, a renewal off friendship!" Hermione nodded eagerly.  
  
"That sounds good." Harry spoke for the first time after his lecture.  
  
The three comrades started to go up the stairs when a thought hit Harry and he turned back the way they had come.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked curiously as his friend hurried back down the stairs.  
  
"Forgot my divination essay," Harry blushed, completely embarrassed, as he turned to look at his friends. "Go on without me." He shooed them on, "Won't take me a minute."  
  
"Okay," Hermione smiled. "But hurry back."  
  
"Sure thing." Harry promised as he continued to make his way back to the library.  
  
It took a little while for Harry to get back in the silent room. He had covered a lot of distance when he had stomped out of it in his rage. He rushed over to the table he had been sitting at and grabbed his homework. He scurried back out of the room just as quickly as he had entered and started to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He was just in front of the Great Hall when he heard a voice.  
  
"Which way?" it whispered. "Ah, yes, the tower."  
  
'Who is that?' Harry panicked stopping in his tracks for a second.  
  
"Master said to get to him by hurting those he cares for." The voice seemed to be pleased in a sick and twisted sort of way. "His weakness is his love of those he treasures. His friends."  
  
Harry was about to whip out his wand and see if he could stun the voice, but he decided against that notion. The person who was speaking was obviously up to something and to make matters worse they had to be a death eater. Who else would be talking about "Master?" Harry reasoned that since he was alone, and only a student, he would be no match for this person if they decided to attack him. So, he continued on, not wanting the voice to know it had been heard yet still trying to follow it.  
  
As he began to make his way up the marble staircase, he had been on only minutes before with Ron and Hermione; he realized someone was following him.  
  
"What's he doing?" The voice of Draco Malfoy covered up the soft whispering of the Death Eater.  
  
Harry whipped around to face the blonde. The other boy seemed a little caught off guard, he but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"What?" he sneered at Harry.  
  
Harry regarded the boy for a second, but turned quickly away. 'The voice!' He panicked. No telling what would happen if the person got away. Harry listened intently not even daring to breath.  
  
"Up farther still," The voice murmured.  
  
Harry sighed relaxing his muscles that had tensed up on instinct. 'Thought I had lost it' he thought as relief swept over him. He continued his slow procession up the stairs desperately trying to ignore his rival, who was still following him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked scornfully.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Harry asked angrily not even bothering to turn around.  
  
Draco said nothing and Harry thought that maybe he had left until he heard, "Smooth Draco. You're supposed to be asking for help not ticking him off."  
  
Harry whirled around in astonishment. "What? What did you say?"  
  
Draco looked affronted and took a step back. "I didn't say anything." The other boy managed to get out this statement. Then recovering his cool Draco snarled, "Hearing things Potter?"  
  
Harry growled in frustration as he turned back to the other voice, "I don't have the time or patience for this."  
  
"Oh boy." Harry heard Draco moan and it made him jump. "Now you've done it. You won't be able to get any help now."  
  
Harry chose to ignore this, and tried to keep his thoughts on the other voice that was muttering about which curse would be the most fun to use.  
  
Draco stayed silent for a long while until they were almost to the hall that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Then he asked a random question. "How do you ask someone who hates you for help?" The question was mournful.  
  
Harry just couldn't take it any longer he flipped around and yelled, "Simple! You say can you help me!"  
  
Draco stood where he was looking as though he had been petrified. "Wha- wha- what?" He stuttered.  
  
"You asked I told you!" Harry answered angrily. He paused then asked, "Well?  
  
Draco stood dumbstruck. "Well what?"  
  
"Honestly," Harry sighed in exasperation, "do you want help or not?"  
  
"You mean," Draco started in a disbelieving voice. "You'll help me even after all the things I've done to you and your friends?"  
  
Harry regarded the boy a moment. He was right he had done some terrible things to him and his friends.but that look. It was one Harry knew well. It screamed I have no one to turn to you're my last hope. He himself had had the exact same look on his face many times before only he had been rejected. Also something stuck out in his mind. The other voice was near the common room maybe even inside it by now, and Harry knew what it was up to now. It was going to kill someone.  
  
"Of course I'll help." Harry told Draco softly. "But on one condition."  
  
Draco looked as though he had expected as much, but he waited for Harry to give his condition.  
  
"Help me first." He whispered urgently as he dug in his bag. Harry hadn't known what had possessed him to carry his invisibility cloak to his classes today. Now, however, he was very glad he had had that crazy urge.  
  
Draco watched him, a politely puzzled expression on his face, as Harry unfolded the liquidy- silver cloak. His mouth dropped open as he realized what it was. "That's a." Harry cut him off.  
  
"Put this on. You have to come in our common room." Harry told him. "Some invisible guy is trying to kill somebody and we have to stop him." Draco complied and disappeared from view. It had been just in time too. Lavender rounded the corner greeting Harry cheerfully as she passed.  
  
'If Lavender just left the common room then that invisible person could have slipped right in unnoticed!' Harry panicked.  
  
"Come on." Harry murmured quietly in Draco's direction. He hurried towards the portrait hole hearing Draco come behind him.  
  
"Casiponium." Harry told the Fat Lady before she had even asked him the password. The common room was rather empty.  
  
'Which makes it a lot easier for an invisible person to get through unnoticed,' Harry realized. Just then, he saw the boy's dormitory door open by itself.  
  
Harry bolted for the stairs ignoring greetings from Fred and George as he passed. He had just touched the door- knob when he heard someone give a muffled cry; a very familiar cry.  
  
'Ron' Harry's thoughts screamed. The sight that greeted him made his stomach give and unpleasant jolt. There in the middle of the common room was an enormous pile of rocks, dirt, and sand.  
  
"No," Harry moaned. "Ron." He feebly tried to dig out his friend.  
  
Draco made his entrance then, still invisible. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Harry could not reply and was about to give up hope when he heard, "I can't breath!"  
  
"RON!" Harry cried out desperately looking for the source of the noise.  
  
"Help!" The cry was becoming feeble but Harry found the source. Whipping out his wand he cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The rubble around the area of the noise began to raise revealing flaming- red hair and Ron's hand that seemed to be covering his face.  
  
Just then the twins burst in. "What's the commotion?" they asked together.  
  
George caught sight of Ron's hair and swore loudly.  
  
Fred saw the sight and for once took control of the situation. "Step aside Harry." He ordered. "I know a spell that will work faster." And with that he brandished his own wand muttering a spell that blasted rubble off the pile with incredible speed.  
  
A thought struck Harry and he turned to George who was watching his brother. "Go get help!" Harry told him.  
  
"Right." George nodded and took off at a sprint.  
  
Harry took one last look at the spot where Fred was unearthing his brother and turned on his heel marching from the dormitory. He heard Draco follow him and thought quickly. "Stay here." He whispered to his invisible ally. "He'll come back this way to get out of the castle. We can't let him escape."  
  
"Right," Draco murmured back.  
  
Harry rushed to the fifth year girl's dormitory. If the Death Eater had targeted Ron then he was going to definitely go after Hermione.  
  
His worse fears were confirmed as he heard a long scream come from the girl's room. Though it was Parvati who actually screamed, Harry strongly suspected Hermione was the one who had been hurt.  
  
As Harry threw open the door he felt someone sweep past him muttering, "Success!" He snarled angrily grabbing at the space behind him. His hand connected with cloth and he yanked hard on it.  
  
The invisible person yelped then cursed loudly, "Get off!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Harry growled angrily. He held onto the cloth with all his might.  
  
Draco must have caught on then because he yelled, "Stupefy!" from his position in front of the stairs.  
  
Harry felt the struggling stop immediately and heard the thump of the person hitting the floor. Only after he was sure the menace was stunned, by kicking him hard, did he let go of the cloak. Harry then rushed into the dormitory.  
  
Sure enough Hermione lay on the floor; hands clutched around her throat. She was gasping but did not seem to be able to get any air. Harry knelt down thinking wildly. 'What can I do? I don't know what happened!'  
  
A slight sob from the nearest four- poster reminded Harry that he had heard Parvati scream.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked quickly. "Parvati did you see anything? Please tell me!"  
  
The other girl gained control of herself and stuttered, "Some man came in an.and tried to drown her. I think.he used some sort of water charm."  
  
"She's drowning!" Harry panicked. "What do you do when someone's drowning?"  
  
Parvati jumped up, seeming to come out of her shock, and came over. "I take medical magic." She quickly offered, "here. Fresonium." She pointed her wand at Hermione's chest. "There. That charm clears the lungs."  
  
Hermione stopped gasping and took a great shuddering breath. Her body seemed to relax since she could breath, but it did not stop her from passing out. Her hands had never left her throat and Harry could see something red and shiny coming through her fingers.  
  
"Blood!" Harry cried out startling Parvati. He gently lifted Hermione's hands one at a time. A small gash on her throat was the source.  
  
Parvati had scurried off as soon as Harry had mentioned blood. She came back now with some cloth that she pressed gently on Hermione's wound.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall burst into the dormitory. "What happened?" She cried out. She tripped slightly as she made her way into the room. Harry realized she must have tripped over the unconscious death eater.  
  
"Professor someone tried to kill Ron and Hermione!" Harry answered her quickly.  
  
"What?" the Professor seemed shocked. "Did anyone see who did it?" She asked.  
  
"I did," Parvati spoke up.  
  
"It doesn't matter Professor," Harry cut in. "He's right over here."  
  
He walked past his stunned teacher to the door. He felt around with his foot a moment before he made contact with the still body.  
  
"He's invisible." Harry told her quietly.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked over to the spot brandishing her own wand. "Finite Incantum!" She cried.  
  
As soon as she did this, the rigid body became visible. The figure was wearing a mask. Which is the telltale sign of a death eater.  
  
The deputy head mistress then bent down and removed the face covering. "Macnair!" She gasped.  
  
Harry regarded the prone figure darkly remembering Voldemort's promise. "I will give you better jobs Macnair." He clenched his fists in anger the nails biting into his palms.  
  
McGonagall stood up quickly, conjured ropes around the former ministry worker, and went to where Parvati was leaning over Hermione. "Thank you for thinking so quickly Miss Patil. Miss Granger is very lucky you take medical magic." She then conjured a stretcher and magicking Hermione up onto it; she beckoned Harry to follow her. She levitated the soon to be convict as well. As soon as they were out in the hall she began to speak. "Mr. Weasley is already in the wing. He took a lot more damage than miss Granger I'm afraid. George told me what happened. If you hadn't been there I." She broke off as the wing came into view. She led Hermione in and asked Harry to please wait outside. Harry complied and leaned on the wall eventually sinking down on the floor across from the hospital wing.  
  
He felt someone slip down beside him. Draco removed the cloak and handed it to Harry silently.  
  
"Thanks," Harry murmured.  
  
Draco didn't answer but looked away from Harry and said, "I don't deserve this kindness."  
  
Harry sighed and turned to Draco, "Yes you do. Stop being a git. I owe you one for helping me back there."  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry, a look of triumph on his face as he cried out. "I knew it!" only his lips didn't move.  
  
Harry gaped a second stuttering, "Wha.wha- what?" before he fainted from shock.  
  
**  
  
Hee hee! Evilness is my specialty! What happened there? I think you can guess! Tell me what you think in a review! 


	7. Learning

I'm so sorry!!!! I have had so much work it is not even funny. I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't write! So I will understand if no one wants to read this anymore.  
  
Oh and I loved the review Fire Mage! Snitch boxers hmm. that has potential. Anyway thank you too amythest the reviews are always appreciated!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. If anyone still cares!  
  
Leaving the Shire!  
  
Pippin: Look Merry its Frodo Baggins!  
  
Merry: Why hello Frodo!  
  
Sam: Get off him! (Merry hands him things.)  
  
Frodo: What are you doing?  
  
Sam: You've been in farmer Maggot's crop!  
  
(Running for dear life!)  
  
Merry: I don't see why he's so upset it's just a few carrots!  
  
Pippin: And some cabbages! And those two sacks of potatoes from last week! And the mushrooms from the week before!  
  
Merry: Yes Pippin! My point is he's clearly over reacting!  
  
(And they all fell down!)  
  
Pippin: Oh, that was close. (His face is almost in dung!)  
  
Merry: I think I broke something (snapped carrot).oh.  
  
Sam: Humph, trust a Took and a Brandybuck.  
  
Merry: What? That was just a detour, a shortcut.  
  
Sam: A shortcut to what?  
  
Pippin: Mushrooms!  
  
(Both Sam and Merry make it a point to slam Pippin to the ground!)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Whee!)  
  
Harry opened his eyes groggily thinking, 'I had the strangest dream.' His surroundings seemed very gray and fuzzy.  
  
"Someone's taken off my glasses," He murmured softly. He turned to look for them and was greeted with a sight that made his stomach plummet.  
  
Draco was holding his glasses out to him. "I believe you're looking for these." The other boy stated. "They fell off."  
  
"Thanks" Harry sighed ruefully as he slipped them on. "It was real then."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Harry ran a distracted hand through his hair as he moaned, "I was hoping it had just been some dream. I mean, how can I read minds?"  
  
"Who knows?" Draco shrugged, "We just know you can."  
  
"It could have just been a fluke," Harry offered hoping more than believing it to be true.  
  
Draco sighed, "How could it have been? You knew exactly what I was thinking. Besides wasn't the death eater enough proof?"  
  
Harry looked at him blankly, "What do you mean? I heard him talking to himself."  
  
"Correction," Draco cut him off. "You heard him thinking to himself. I was close enough that I would have heard him had he been talking out loud."  
  
Harry silently looked at the hospital door before him. 'Your two best friends are in there because of you!' he thought guiltily. Turning away he slammed his fist into his palm angrily as he murmured, "Every time something starts going right Voldemort has to come and ruin it. It's not even me he's hurting anymore it's the people I love."  
  
Draco was about to say something, but he decided to let the matter be. Instead he sat in silence letting the other boy pull himself together.  
  
Harry took some deep breaths then abruptly stood up.  
  
Draco looked up at him. "Where are you going?" He queried.  
  
"To go see Dumbledore." Harry told the other boy as he took one last look at the hospital wing before he turned on his heel and strode down the corridor.  
  
Draco scrambled to get up and follow. "You're going to tell him! Will he believe you? I mean it's kind of a rare talent."  
  
"If anyone is going to believe me Dumbledore will." Harry stated as he purposefully walked towards the gargoyle statue. Soon the two of them were standing before the statue.  
  
"Now what?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry looked hard at the gargoyle. "You have to say the password. It's normally some sort of candy."  
  
"Any ideas what type?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
Harry shook his head. He was about to say "Fizzing Whizzbies." When the gargoyle suddenly jumped aside.  
  
Cornelius Fudge came through the opening. He did not notice Harry or Draco since he was so deep in thought.  
  
'There has to be some sort of mistake!' The minister's thoughts invaded Harry's mind making him groan. 'You know who can't be back, just can't be.'  
  
The little man noticed the two boys and jumped. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking quite flustered.  
  
"We need to talk to the Headmaster." Harry answered.  
  
'I'm not sure about that boy.' Fudge's thoughts kept on coming. 'He probably has something to do with this whole affair.' They trickled into Harry's mind like water.  
  
Harry thought he would go mad. He just wanted to shout, "Leave me alone!" He held his tongue though as Draco excused both of them out of the minister's presence.  
  
"You looked like a ghost went through you." Draco murmured as they went through the passage to the spiral stairs.  
  
"I suspect I did. It was a bit of a nasty shock hearing his thoughts. He thinks that this whole thing isn't real." Harry seethed. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore made a mistake!"  
  
Draco shook his head. "He'll be the ruin of the ministry."  
  
They were in front of the headmaster's door now. Harry gently rapped on it.  
  
Dumbledore opened it and upon seeing Harry sighed. "Ah Harry," He then saw Draco and raised his silver eyebrows in mild surprise. "And Draco. Come in." He shut the door after them.  
  
Harry looked around the room everything was the same the silver instruments, the snoozing pictures, and Fawkes the phoenix on his golden perch. Harry sat in a chair in front of the Professor's desk and Draco followed suit.  
  
"I was going to call you in later but you seem to have beaten me to the punch," Dumbledore sighed. Harry had never seen him look so old.  
  
'How can I say I protect these students if I could not prevent this terrible deed?' Dumbledore's weary thoughts came to Harry.  
  
Harry flinched inwardly. It was killing him to hear the Headmaster like this. The person he had so much faith in. so overcome with despair.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began. "Professor McGonagall told me you seemed to know a lot about the attacker."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Yes Professor, you see." He cut off as two people burst into the office.  
  
Professor Snape and Cornelius Fudge came through the door.  
  
"Headmaster," Snape spoke in a sharp voice. "The minister feels that there has been a mistake."  
  
Fudge puffed up indignantly saying, "The man was not given orders by the Dark Lord. He just must have done too many executions."  
  
'It's funny that the person who is a "Death Eater" is one that Potter named off last year. Also Harry is the one to find him.' Fudge's doubtful thoughts had returned. 'How do we know the boy didn't set this up?'  
  
Harry probably would have lost it right then and there had Professor Dumbledore not spoken about him.  
  
"Harry has come to tell me all he knows about the attack Cornelius." Dumbledore stated softly. Turning to Harry he asked, "Harry do you know anything that could help us?"  
  
Harry gulped, now was definitely not the time to reveal his secret. It would have to wait.  
  
"Yes," Harry started. "I was coming back from the library and I heard someone whispering. He said something about his master."  
  
"Delusional," Fudge cut in. "The man was crazy, so maybe he thought you know who had returned."  
  
"He was whispering?" Snape queried. "My, you have sharp hearing Potter."  
  
Harry knew better than to take that comment as a compliment. Snape knew something he didn't.  
  
"Macnair said something else too," Harry added softly. "He said Master said to get to him by hurting those he cares for. His weakness is his love of those he treasures. His friends. He was talking about me." Harry choked on the next words, "That is why my friends almost died."  
  
The headmaster's eyes softened, Draco looked at him sadly, and even the potion's master's cold sneer fell from his lips.  
  
Fudge said nothing but Harry still heard the doubtful thoughts.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore murmured. "You may go."  
  
Fudge started to protest, but fell silent as Dumbledore turned his blue gaze upon him.  
  
Harry and Draco stood up from their seats and left the circular office.  
  
As soon as they were through the opening at the bottom of the stairs the gargoyle leapt back into place.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"What can we do?" Harry sighed. "I couldn't have told him then you know. Fudge already thinks I'm crazy. Besides, Dumbledore already has enough to worry about. It wouldn't be fair to tell him he has to figure out this problem too."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I just wish we knew why you can hear thoughts though. There must be some trait you have that would explain why. If we could just find what it is."  
  
Then a thought hit Harry, "Draco, I know the perfect place to look."  
  
Draco looked at him quizzically then groaned, "Oh no not the."  
  
Library was printed on the sign above the huge doors that lead to Madame Pince's domain.  
  
"I hate coming in here." Draco growled.  
  
"Why?" Harry chortled. "Books don't bite."  
  
"To many people." Draco sniffed. "I prefer not to be noticed."  
  
"I noticed," Harry, added thought fully. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask why you were here at school before everyone else."  
  
"Troubles at home." Draco replied stonily as he went into the library. Obviously this matter was closed. Harry noticed the other boy scratch a bandage on his left wrist but decided not to ask and went to look at the shelves instead.  
  
'Where would it be?' He thought.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of no success Draco came over.  
  
"Why don't we ask her?" Draco nodded towards the librarian.  
  
"Oh sure, that would work." Harry muttered. "Why would we want to know about mind reading?"  
  
"It interests us?" Draco suggested.  
  
Harry quirked one of his eyebrows as a response to that suggestion.  
  
"A project?" Draco tried again.  
  
"You can try if you want." Harry shrugged as he turned back to the shelves.  
  
Draco did just that. Walking up to Madame Pince he asked her quietly for help. Surprisingly enough he received it.  
  
"Over here," the librarian pointed to a rather small section of the library.  
  
Draco thanked her and hurriedly went look at the books.  
  
"Divination!" He whispered in surprise as Harry came over to investigate.  
  
"You're kidding!" Harry whispered back.  
  
After seizing two or three volumes apiece the boys took over a table.  
  
"Seeing Tomorrow Today" and "The Art of the Crystal Ball" are the first two chapters I don't this will work" Draco sighed putting his first book down.  
  
Harry however wasn't paying attention. He had found a book called Advanced Seeing, and it seemed to have some potential.  
  
There are many types of seers. The prologue of the book began. In this book you will learn more about the highly advanced ones. The gift comes in many forms some more mysterious and rare than others. The first advanced form is the art of seeing into the near future. (See pg 25) The second is the art of being able to see into the distant future, into the forgotten past, and sometimes make prophecies. (See pg 105) Lastly the rarest and most powerful form of seeing, the art of seeing truth. (See pg 230) We will.  
  
Harry skipped the rest of the prologue. 'Seeing truth?' he thought. 'Sounds promising.'  
  
He flipped to page 230 as Draco went on the hunt for more books. The article read.  
  
Seeing Truth  
  
There have been few seers with this gift. So few, in fact, that there have been only two recorded cases of this talent. (See "Great Seers" pg 490) The truth seer has the abilities of all the lower seers. They can foresee the near future, the distant future, the ancient past, and make prophecies. However, they have one added talent that until discovered in these people was unheard of. Truth seers can read minds.  
  
Harry stared hard at these words. The article continued on to say that thus far no other magical humans have shown this ability.  
  
Draco returned mumbling about how libraries can be so useless sometimes. He paused in his ranting when he saw Harry's dumbstruck face.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked. "Did you rip it or something?"  
  
Harry wordlessly looked up at Draco then pointed to the article.  
  
Draco took the book curiously and read. He stopped at the point Harry had and gaped. He looked at Harry then back at the book.  
  
"No way!" He murmured his eyes wide. "A truth seer!"  
  
"I know," Harry groaned. "I wish it was wrong, but it says that they are the only magical people who can do it."  
  
Draco whistled softly muttering, "Who would have thought?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed. "But some things don't add up. I have no gift for divination so how can I be."  
  
Draco cut him off, "You think you don't. Look at this." He pointed to a lower part of the article. It read.  
  
Even truth seers suffer the same symptoms the lower seers do. They forget most things they see.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you could be seeing and forgetting it." Draco stated in a matter- of - fact tone.  
  
"Yeah," Harry crinkled his brow in concentration. "But wouldn't I remember."  
  
His words trailed off as something surfaced in his mind. Visions of the divination class came to his mind.  
  
"Remember!" The mirror version cried out. Harry felt his jaw drop. "Remember!" It cried out again.  
  
'Remember what?' Harry thought wildly. Surprisingly enough, the mirror answered.  
  
"Water and Earth will be threatened while Fire cries for help!" The little version continued to yell, "You must be there to aid them or all will be lost before it has even begun!"  
  
'What do you mean by Fire, Earth, and Water?' Harry thought totally confused.  
  
"Remember!" The little figure continued to yell as it began to fade from the water. 'No!' Harry thought desperately, 'I don't understand!' but it was too late the water was clear.  
  
Harry's mind came back to the present with a jolt. Draco was staring at him nervously.  
  
"I remember." Harry murmured.  
  
"What?" Draco perked up, "You remember seeing something?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly answering, "Yes, I remember what I saw in divination, but it still doesn't make sense."  
  
"What was it?" Draco asked. He took out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill adding, "I'll write it down."  
  
"It's a warning I think." Harry began, "Water and Earth will be threatened while Fire cries for help. You must be there to aid them or all will be lost before it has even begun."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful as he scratched down the last few words, "Water, fire, and earth?"  
  
"See what I mean?" Harry sighed. "No sense at all. We'll just have to ask Hermione about it."  
  
Draco tensed up at these words. After a moment he whispered, "You mean you'll have to ask Hermione about it."  
  
Harry looked over at the other boy realizing who he was. He shook his head sighing, "No Draco. You are coming too."  
  
"They won't talk to me!" Draco exclaimed, "Have you forgotten who I am?"  
  
"No," Harry stated calmly. "I have not forgotten, but the past must be set aside. We do not need to be enemies."  
  
Draco stayed silent.  
  
'They still won't trust me.' His thoughts came to Harry's mind softly.  
  
Harry shook his head and whispered, "Not at first. You have to give them a reason to trust you."  
  
"You mean tell them about. Harry they won't like that I was in the common room. I shouldn't have." He broke off.  
  
"We'll both tell them tomorrow." Harry stated firmly.  
  
Draco nodded though he looked like he wanted to avoid the encounter.  
  
Harry stood up cradling Advanced Seeing in his arms. He was definitely checking this one out. "Okay, we'll meet in the Great Hall at 7:00 in the morning so we can go to the wing."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed as they made their way towards the check- out counter. "I have to go anyway." He gestured towards the bandage on his wrist. "I need to have this checked."  
  
Harry looked at the bandage quizzically as he nodded, "Sure." The librarian checked out his book swiftly and soon the boys were out in the hall heading towards the dormitories.  
  
"See you," Draco waved as he went towards the dungeons.  
  
Harry waved back as he made his own way up the stairs.  
  
After what seemed like forever he was in front of the fat lady's portrait and giving her the password.  
  
Luckily the common room was blissfully empty. Harry really didn't want to answer questions.  
  
He managed to drag himself up the stairs and made his way into the boy's room. Almost all of the beds were filled, all of them except his own and Ron's.  
  
He pushed the angry thoughts that came to him and changed into his pajamas. After he was completely ready for bed he flopped down on his four- poster but found he could not sleep. Visions of Ron and Hermione kept on coming to him every time he closed his eyes.  
  
'I have to sleep,' Harry thought wearily an hour later.  
  
Suddenly Neville murmured, "More chocolates please.. No more cream."  
  
Harry smiled as he thought, 'At least some one is having a good dream.' Then an idea hit him. 'Why not?' Harry reasoned in his mind, 'Dreams are thoughts.'  
  
He closed his eyes and focused on Neville. Thoughts of candy, ice cream, and other pleasant foods filled his mind.  
  
'Good ole Neville,' Harry thought drowsily. 'I'll have to get him some sweets from Hogsmeade for this.' And with that last thought he drifted of to sleep.  
  
*** Wow that was long! Anyway, Fire Mage can I borrow the snitch boxers? Please!!! Tell me in a review if I can! Thanks I love you guys! Neo- Kitty 


	8. The Taming of Many Things

Hi all! Oh my gosh, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not writing lately. I have actually started this chapter twice now, but I just couldn't get it done. I'm ready now with these two as my inspiration.  
  
"Inspiration? What are we inspiring?" Pippin  
  
"Her story Pip haven't you noticed she's been talking about writing?" Merry  
  
"Oh yes, her story.what was it about?" Pippin  
  
"Just leave it Pippin." Merry  
  
"But!" Pippin  
  
"Shut up Pip I'm trying to read the disclaimer!" Merry  
  
"What's a disclaimer?" Pippin  
  
(Sighs) "I've got it Merry. I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah. You guys get it by now." Neo- Kitty  
  
"Get what?" Pippin  
  
"I may regret having these guys around.(sigh) I can't win." Neo- Kitty  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Here we go!)  
  
(A dream...)  
  
Where am I?  
  
I know this place.  
  
It's.its Hogwarts!  
  
I'm out on the front lawn! Near the pitch I can see the hoops from here.  
  
Flames burst up beside me. I give a startled cry and edge towards the school away from the heat. After a few backward steps my back connects painfully with a wall of rock that has appeared out of nowhere. I turn to run towards the lake but water floods out and comes to my feet. There's no choice now, I have to try and climb that rock wall. I make a run for it water and flame close on my heels. I reach the wall and climb for all I'm worth. It seems endless as I continue my ascent. Finally after a long time I reach the top.  
  
I collapse in a heap of exhaustion. I feel like someone just made me run twenty laps around Hogwarts. I feel a drop of water hit my hand and pay no attention. I am covered in sweat so I figured that was what dripped. Suddenly thunder crashes overhead and rain begins to pour down in sheets. I have caught my breath by now and I am able to stand.  
  
'Get someplace low!' My thoughts scream as my common sense kicks in. I look over the other side of the wall hoping to find somewhere safe below. No such luck, it appears that my perch is not a wall but a round plateau that has been surrounded by fire and water. This did not make sense at all. The water should be smoldering the flames or turning into steam.  
  
"What is going on here?" I ask no one in particular watching liquid and flame lick at the rock.  
  
I receive no answer. Not that I expected one either. I'm getting nervous up here. Of course, it's much better than being down on the ground but I really don't want to get hit by this lightning. A bolt strikes dangerously close to my "haven" making my fear feel much more reasonable.  
  
I don't know what came over me but at this moment I yell, "What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand!"  
  
All of a sudden the growing tempest lessens, the once howling roar of the wind is much more like a purr and the water and fire below is still.  
  
I begin to relax closing my eyes and allowing myself to enjoy the now gentle breeze caress my face.  
  
'Seer.you must be strong.' gentle whispers on the wind reach my ears. 'The worst is yet to come and you must be ready.'  
  
"What should I do? How can I prepare myself?" I whisper as I fall deeper into the warmth of the voice and wind.  
  
'Find the other chosen ones.then you will know what to do.' It whispers encouragingly.  
  
"How will I know them?" I ask softly.  
  
'The marks will tell all.watch closely,' the wind pushes me towards the edge of the cliff and I open my eyes. Amidst the flames and water below silver and crystalline glows catch my eye.  
  
'Silver flames.' as the voice whispers a bit of silver fire flashes brightly as it reaches above the regular flames. 'Crystal water.' the gentle waves below hit the rocks below throwing clear glasslike teardrops into the air. 'Bronze mountains.' the rocks beneath my feet shift up forcing coppery peaks into the sky.  
  
"They were the ones from the prophecy," I murmur, "but what about lightning how will I know him?"  
  
'You already do.' the voice assures me. 'Look above you and you will understand.'  
  
I look skyward into the clouds. Bright flashes of lightning illuminate the sky. The lights are hypnotizing and I feel like I could watch them forever.  
  
Suddenly the electricity gathers and comes down in one mighty bolt.  
  
I don't even flinch as it strikes inches in front of me. The water on the rocks crackles and sparks but I am still. The water conducts the electrical force and I feel the current run through my body.  
  
All I can say is, "This feels right.now I understand." Then it all fades away.  
  
(5 o'clock in the morning)  
  
Harry groggily blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He opened his four- poster curtains and reached for his glasses. He cast a quick look at his watch and moaned. He had two hours before he had to meet Draco. As he tried to drift back to sleep a clap of thunder rattled the dormitory windows.  
  
"Well, I won't get back to sleep now," he sighed as he got up and changed out of his pajamas. "Did the storm wake me up?" he asked himself thoughtfully.  
  
He shrugged this thought off and opened his trunk so he could get Advanced Seeing. He pulled the book out and revealed a stack of letters.  
  
"Oh," he whispered as he picked up the stack and shuffled through them, "my birthday letters from Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid." He named off the senders as he recognized each person's handwriting. "That reminds me I need to ask Hagrid about that stone he gave me. Wait a minute, who sent me this?" Harry opened the last letter in hopes of recognizing the writing inside.  
  
He scanned through it quickly and froze.  
  
"Fire, water, earth, and lightning." He whispered as a feeling of déjà vu swept over him.  
  
The dream came flooding back the heat, the pain, the wetness, and the comfort rushed at him all at once. He grabbed a quill and ink- bottle and began to write on the letter.  
  
"Silver flames, crystal water, and bronze mountains." He spoke softly as he wrote. "The marks will show the chosen ones and they will help fight the evil." He scanned over the manuscript checking to see if he had forgotten anything. "Lightning," he whispered and then paused before he slowly wrote the last sentence. "Lightning is me."  
  
Harry set his quill down and carefully folded the parchment. He opened his Advanced Seeing book and placed the letter inside. Then he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and draped it over himself. Picking up his book he headed for the portrait hole. He carefully opened the painting and slid out shutting it behind him. Luckily the fat lady was dozing and did not notice.  
  
Harry made his way to the staircase and froze.  
  
'Now left, or was it right, I'm not sure,' someone slurred drunkenly.  
  
Harry looked around wildly and heard a small hiccup. He turned towards the wall and saw the source of the noise.  
  
Sir Cadogan sat on his fat pony drinking deeply from a bottle. He brought it down and looked from left to right and hiccupped again. Suddenly he toppled off the pony and landed in a heap on the ground. Shrugging the little man righted himself and put the bottle to his lips and drank deeply again. 'Oh well, I'm not going anywhere anyway.'  
  
Harry sighed and then realized what had just happened. Sir Cadogan had been drinking when he had last spoken so, 'I can read the painting's thoughts.' Harry thought in astonishment. He glanced quickly at the painting and then continued down the stairs as fast as he could.  
  
Harry was making his way down the halls to the doors that led to the lawn. He was swift but silent as he looked around corners and slipped down the empty passageways. He was about to come around a corner when a voice met his ears.  
  
'Nothing,' a tired but satisfied voice sighed. 'I guess those rodents finally learned whose boss.'  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. Who in the world was this; it certainly was not a painting. He carefully looked around the corner and gaped. Mrs. Norris was sitting in front of a small gap in the rock. Obviously it was a mouse hole and she was thinking about the inhabitants. Well, previous inhabitants.  
  
'Animals too then.' Harry thought. 'Now that is surprising.' He carefully slipped past the preoccupied feline and continued on his way.  
  
He finally reached the doors and gently pushed them open. The storm was still raging outside.  
  
Harry held his book in front of him while he brought out his wand. He whispered the water- proof charm Hermione had used on his glasses third year. The book shined briefly then went back to normal. Harry stuck a corner of the text into the rain and smiled as the water ran off in beads not even dampening the book.  
  
Harry walked straight into the storm. He needed to get someplace open where no people would come, and there was no place in the school that fit this description. The spot had to be outside but the question was where outside? He could go into the forest but it wouldn't be open enough. He definitely was not going to practice on the lawn. This left him one choice, the quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry made his way into the Gryffindor team locker room and placed his book on a bench. He was about to take off his sopping cloak but after a moments' thought he left it on and made his way onto the field.  
  
Lightning skipped across the clouds and Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. This storm, this terrifying yet beautiful storm, was so much like himself. Both had innocent beginnings and no one would suspect they could do anything great. Then something unexpected occurs and they would surprise everyone. Every time people believe they have figured storms out something new would always be discovered. Now the same was true with Harry.  
  
Water dripped down Harry's nose as he stood in the middle of the pitch. The thunder cracked like a whip above him as Harry raised his hand. At this moment he was glad he had kept the cloak on because if someone in the castle were awake this would look very odd.  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what he was going to do or what he could do for that matter, so he tried the simplest thing he could think of.  
  
"Come here," he stated.  
  
It was like he had reigned the whole storm and let it loose on himself. The rain came at him from every direction, lightning struck at his feet, and the wind literally swept him off the ground and held him in the air.  
  
"Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic." he chanted under his breath. "I can do this. All I have to do is understand what I did."  
  
Harry shut his eyes and focused on the tempest around him. Voices began to surface and they all seemed to be saying the same thing.  
  
-We're here for you- whispers on the wind, hisses from lightning, crashes from thunder, and gurgles from the rain all spoke to him in one mighty voice that was the storm.  
  
"Uh," Harry stammered he had not been prepared for this. "Thank you, but this isn't exactly what I meant."  
  
- You are unhappy! - It moaned. - You are upset with us! -  
  
"No!" Harry cried, as the storm seemed to get worse. " I'm not upset. I'm just not used to this."  
  
The storm settled back to its' previous level and the voices of the storm spoke together. - We want you to be happy. -  
  
"I understand," Harry stated soothingly. "You can make me happy by putting me back on the ground."  
  
- Of course, - the happy chorus rang in Harry's ears.  
  
Harry soon felt his feet connect with the earth and sighed, "Much better." He opened his eyes and noticed the rain had lightened up but the bolts of electricity were getting closer to him.  
  
Suddenly he reached out and touched one on an impulse. The feeling was incredible. The electricity running through his veins felt just as natural as blood. This feeling ran from his fingers to the very tips of his hair and toes.  
  
Then just as quickly as it had begun it was over. Harry shivered a little and rubbed his hands together. Sparks of electricity crackled across his palms.  
  
"Oops," he murmured as he quickly pulled his hands apart. His cloak was thoroughly drenched by now and was getting wetter. The wind wasn't helping much either. The worst part was the lightning was still getting closer and he was afraid to touch it again. Sure it felt right but he was worried that if he touched another bolt he would start sparking more than he was already.  
  
"I need to set things back the way they were." Harry murmured. He thought it over a second then nodded to himself and stated, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate this but could you settle back to the way you were before I bothered you? Please."  
  
'Well, that sounded lame.' Harry thought riley before he heard a reply.  
  
- You did not bother us. We were only too happy to help. - The storm answered happily. - Goodbye great one. - Then the storm was back to the way it should have been like nothing had happened at all.  
  
Harry sighed and trudged back into the lockers. He threw off his invisibility cloak in order to see the damage the lightning must have caused to his person.  
  
"What the." he trailed off as he inspected his clothes. They were fine there was no sign that he had even touched the bolt of electricity. Even his watch was in perfect condition.  
  
'That doesn't make sense!' Harry thought. 'The lightning should have fried my watch.'  
  
~ Why should it? ~ A little voice broke in.  
  
'It should have because that huge surge of electricity would have fried the battery.' Harry answered.  
  
~ Shouldn't the lightning have killed you when you touched it. ~ The little voice piped up.  
  
'Well I guess. Hey! Wait a minute! Am I arguing with myself? That makes about as much sense as my watch working.' Harry thought.  
  
~ You're right it doesn't make sense for you to argue with me. ~ The little voice stated smugly. ~ Oh and you should probably check your watch that "shouldn't be working.'  
  
"What? Oh no!" Harry cried as he realized that his watch read 6:45 a.m. "I have fifteen minutes before I have to meet Draco!"  
  
Suddenly he was a flurry of movement. He cast the few drying charms he knew on his clothes, flipped his cloak back on, grabbed his book, and was out the door in one fluid movement. Then he raced up the lawn and slipped though the large wooden doors at the front of the castle.  
  
Upon entering the castle Harry slowed down and began to walk carefully through the halls. He was looking for an empty hallway to take the cloak off in when he nearly ran into the person he really did not want to see.  
  
Severus Snape swept down the corridor and Harry was barely able to avoid running into him. The potion's master looked grave as he went past Harry.  
  
'I must get to the Headmaster. He needs to know someone was out on the field this morning tampering with that storm.' The Professor's thoughts entered Harry's mind.  
  
'So Snape was awake and he knew what was going on.' Harry thought to himself as the teacher disappeared around the corner. 'I guess I'm going to have to be a lot more careful from now on.'  
  
Harry checked to make sure he was alone and took the cloak off. Then he folded it and tucked it under his belt.  
  
'Okay,' Harry thought. 'Mental list of what I learned from this mornings fiasco. One always wear the invisibility cloak while experimenting. Two cast water repellent charms on clothes. Three always be careful when talking to a storm since they are sensitive. Finally four never argue with yourself.'  
  
~ Especially when you can't win. ~ The voice finished.  
  
Harry sighed as he made his way back to the Great Hall.  
  
'I thought you were gone.' He spoke in his mind.  
  
~ Sorry, you are just too much fun to pick on. ~ It chuckled lightly.  
  
'Humph, well aren't you just sweet.' Harry thought bitterly. 'Wait a minute. If you make fun of me doesn't that mean you're making fun of yourself too?'  
  
~ Nope. ~ The reply was crisp.  
  
'How does that work?' Harry asked mentally.  
  
~ It is very simple actually. ~ The voice answered. ~ I'm not you. ~  
  
'Pardon!' Harry thought. 'What do you mean you aren't me?'  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Harry waited a few more seconds then sighed again. "Things jus keep on getting more complicated. It is just one thing after another." He walked a bit then muttered angrily, "As if I didn't have enough trouble already. Now, I have to deal with this."  
  
"Something bothering you?" Someone spoke from behind him. "Would you mind letting me in on the secret."  
  
Harry whipped around and came face to face with Draco. The blonde was leaning against the side of the archway that leads into the great hall.  
  
"Morning," Harry smiled at the other boy. "Sorry about the time."  
  
"What do you mean? You' re right on time," Draco commented looking down at his watch. "Though, you probably would have been late if you had kept wandering down that corridor."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for getting my attention." Harry chuckled. "I don't think Ron or Hermione would forgive me if I didn't show up to see them."  
  
Draco's smile faltered and turned into more of a grimace. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Harry sincerely.  
  
Harry studied him a moment and stated, "Yes." He then started off towards the wing.  
  
Draco came up beside him and they both walked in silence.  
  
A thoughtful look came over Draco's features and he turned to look at Harry. "What was bothering you earlier? You were talking to yourself when you walked by." He asked curiously.  
  
Harry thought a moment then replied, "I will tell you, Ron, and Hermione when we get in the wing."  
  
Draco looked at him for a couple more seconds then nodded.  
  
"There is something else." Harry started.  
  
Draco looked at him again. "What?"  
  
Harry stopped walking and closed his eyes. Then he murmured softly, "The castle is full of voices thoughts from people, animals, and even the paintings."  
  
"Can't you shut them out?" Draco asked bewildered.  
  
Harry smiled wearily and opened his eyes; "I try to ignore them but they just keep on breaking in. I haven't had a moments peace since we learned I could read minds yesterday."  
  
Draco was astonished. He could not fathom how terrible it must be for the other boy. "What are you going to do?" He asked finally. It was the only thing he could think of.  
  
Harry sighed and stated, "What I always do when I can't figure something out alone."  
  
Draco looked at him and waited for him to finish.  
  
"Ask Hermione," he answered softly. Suddenly Harry began to walk again. He made for the wing with renewed dedication.  
  
Draco had to quicken his own pace just to keep up. For a moment Draco wished he had had friends he could fall back on. Friends he could ask for help. Not just lackeys he could depend on in a fight. He glanced quickly at Harry remembering what he could do. The other boy seemed preoccupied or he was just a good faker. Either way Draco was grateful. He would rather die than be pitied.  
  
"Here we are," Harry smiled as he stood in front of the part of the castle that was Madam Pomfrey's domain. He knocked politely as Draco came up beside him.  
  
The nurse answered the door and looked like she was about to berate them but relented when she saw who it was.  
  
"I was expecting you to turn up," she sighed gently.  
  
"How are they?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"They will be fine." The nurse confirmed, "You can barely tell what happened. Just a few cuts and bruises left."  
  
Harry nodded and then asked hopefully, "Can we go see them?"  
  
The nurse's eyes seemed to ask the same question she thought, 'We?' She turned and looked at Draco who looked quite sorry he had come. After looking at him a minute she stated, "You can come in and see them. But, don't upset them and if they are tired you let them sleep. Understand?"  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"Good, now come in." She turned and bustled back in the room.  
  
The two teens followed her quietly. Harry stole a glance at the beds and found the two occupied ones. He nudged Draco and began to make his way over to them. Draco followed reluctantly.  
  
They both were sleeping and Harry was afraid to wake them. The wrath of Madam Pomfrey was something he really did not want to have to deal with.  
  
Suddenly Ron yawned and rubbed his face. His eyes swept the room until they landed on Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Ron croaked.  
  
"What, Harry?" Hermione murmured sleepily. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Hi Ron, hi Hermione," Harry smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"It's alright," Ron shrugged. He rubbed his neck and grimaced when he hit a bruise. "I'd really rather talk than sleep." He hissed as he quickly lifted his hand off the painful spot.  
  
Hermione absently picked at the bandage around her neck. Harry could tell she didn't like being down like this either. He could feel the sense of helplessness around them. It was a feeling he knew well.  
  
Draco had slipped away quietly. He felt wrong being there. Suddenly a hand clamped onto to his wrist and he whirled around. Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she looked at the old bandage on his wrist.  
  
"You can probably take this off now." She stated. "I'm sure that it is healed up."  
  
Ron and Hermione had stopped chatting with Harry and were looking towards where he was standing with the nurse. Draco would have given anything to be able to melt into the floor right then and there. No such luck.  
  
"Here we go," Madam Pomfrey was oblivious to the tension in the room. She unwrapped the bandage and looked at his wrist. "Fit as a fiddle." She stated as she took the old bandages and threw them away. "Now you can go visit," the nurse told him briskly as she made her way back to her office and closed the door.  
  
"Visit?" Ron looked at him incredulously. "Why would you want to visit us?"  
  
Hermione looked coldly at Draco.  
  
Draco stammered a second and felt completely caught off guard. The room was silent but the tension was so thick you could feel it in the air.  
  
Harry however heard differently. Thoughts of anger, confusion, and regret filled his mind. He sat quietly until he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Harry groaned and put his hands to his ears. "Stop," he moaned as he sank to his knees, "just stop."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him in astonishment. Draco stared at him a moment then merely hung his head.  
  
"We haven't said a thing," Hermione whispered in awe. "How can we stop if we aren't doing anything?"  
  
Harry looked up at her and whispered. "You are doing something though you are unaware of it." He paused a moment, "Ron think of something anything."  
  
Ron watched him curiously and Harry could sense his confusion. He looked steadily back a Ron urging him silently to comply with his request. Suddenly thoughts of people came to Harry. He stood up slowly and faced Ron.  
  
Harry smiled and chuckled, "I remember when we decided that. Trelawney still does look like a giant moth."  
  
Ron gaped at him stuttering, "H- how did you. I m- mean there's no." He was at loss for words.  
  
Hermione looked at him then that familiar gleam came to her eye. "Mind reading. Fascinating," she said in awe. Then she went straight to business, "Did you do any research?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, "Yep, and look what we found." He gave Hermione Advanced Seeing. "It's a form of divination."  
  
She flipped to the pages he had marked and started scanning.  
  
Ron had regained his voice and stated, "We?"  
  
Draco tensed as Ron looked at him. 'I shouldn't have come.' He thought as he looked away from Ron.  
  
Harry sighed as Draco's thought came to him and answered Ron, "Yes, Draco helped me. In fact he's the one who figured out I could read minds."  
  
Hermione raised her head from the book and asked, "How?"  
  
"I," Draco faltered. They had no reason to believe anything he told them and this sounded a little strange.  
  
"I heard him on the stairs," Harry supplied quickly. "I was following the man who attacked you and Draco came up behind me. I kept on hearing Draco thinking to himself and I freaked him out a little. After the attack we figured out what was going on."  
  
"Why do you trust him?" Ron asked quietly, "It's not like he has always been a good friend."  
  
'That was a good question,' Draco realized. 'Why did he trust me?'  
  
Harry spoke after a moment of silence. "Because he helped me save you."  
  
His two friends were astonished. Ron gaped and Hermione shut the book.  
  
"While we were on the stairs I figured out what was going on." Harry continued, "Draco wanted help so I agreed to help him as long as he helped me save you. He came in the common room with me and ended up stunning the attacker." He paused a moment then looked at his friends and stated sincerely, "I am going to help him. Not only because of what he did for me but because no one else will."  
  
Draco stared at Harry. This boy who he had treated terribly wanted to help him. Perhaps Harry Potter really was a hero.  
  
Ron and Hermione were silent. Then Hermione smiled a little and whispered, "Then I'll help too."  
  
Ron was still his face was void of emotion. "You know I still don't think I trust you." He murmured to Draco, "But I will stick with Harry."  
  
Draco nodded. That was okay with him.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Draco looked at her and then started to rub at his wrist. "Well, you see my father." He broke off and looked down at his arm.  
  
Harry looked over at the other boy and a flash of silver caught his eye. "Draco what is that?" he asked urgently as he moved towards the other boy.  
  
Draco stopped rubbing and covered his wrist. "It's nothing," he murmured as he avoided everyone's gaze.  
  
Harry gave him a look that said, 'I know you're lying so spill.'  
  
Draco relented and removed his hand. Hermione and Ron leaned forward on their bed's to get a better look.  
  
There was a scar on Draco's wrist. Hermione gasped, "Who did that?"  
  
Draco didn't answer and they were all silent.  
  
"They look like something," Ron murmured suddenly. "Fire I think."  
  
It was like someone had flipped a switch in Harry's mind. Flashes of the dream returned once more after Ron had made that innocent comment. He staggered a bit and felt darkness creep up on him.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry looked at him and he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. His eyes seemed to be glowing.  
  
"Silver flames," Harry whispered. "The first is found." Then his eyes darkened and he collapsed on the floor with a dull thud.  
  
#######  
  
Well guys that is that for now. Not really a cliff- hanger. Sorry again for not writing for so long. Please review!  
  
Oh and this story is now being written in the memory of my dog. He was a good friend. Thank you. 


	9. Then There Were Four

Well that certainly was an interesting previous chapter! I thank you all for reviewing.sniff I feel so loved!! *Neo- Kitty  
  
Loved? Why? ~Pippin  
  
Pippin! #Merry  
  
What!? I just wanted to know! ~Pippin  
  
You should be nicer to her you know. #Merry  
  
Yeah, you should considering that right now I control your destiny. (Rolls up sleeves and cracks knuckles menacingly.) And you don't want me to bring out my ultimate weapon. * Neo- Kitty  
  
Ultimate weapon? What does she mean by ultimate weapon? (Whispering to Merry.) ~Pippin  
  
(Shrugs) I don't know? #Merry  
  
Prepare to quake in fear! Behold! (Whips out secret weapon.) The spatula of doom! *Neo- Kitty  
  
A spatula? That's not a weapon it's a utensil you use it to make pancakes.  
  
~ Pippin  
  
(Getting angry.) This is no utensil it has many powers would you like me to show you? *Neo- Kitty  
  
Not really. (Nervously inches away.) ~ Pippin  
  
Oh no you don't! (Raises spatula and comes charging at him ready to strike.) *Neo- Kitty  
  
Stay away! (Runs like crazy.) ~Pippin  
  
(Sighs as he watches them run past.) I guess I'll do the disclaimer. (Brings out flash cards to read.) Neo- Kitty does not own Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, or The Frying Pan of Doom who is a cousin to her spatula. (Watches as Pippin ducks the on coming spatula.) Well they look like they'll be awhile so I'll introduce the chapter too. Hope you enjoy it! #Merry  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ This line was made courtesy of Merry (You owe me!)  
  
(Where we left off.)  
  
There was a scar on Draco's wrist. Hermione gasped, "Who did that?"  
  
Draco didn't answer and they were all silent.  
  
"It looks like something," Ron murmured suddenly. "Fire I think."  
  
It was like someone had flipped a switch in Harry's mind. Flashes of the dream returned once more after Ron had made that innocent comment. He staggered a bit and felt darkness creep up on him.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry looked at him and he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. His eyes seemed to be glowing.  
  
"Silver flames," Harry whispered. "The first is found." Then his eyes darkened and he collapsed on the floor with a dull thud.  
  
(Continued)  
  
Ron sprang from his bed and knelt by his friend. Hermione came to kneel beside him. Draco stood where he was speechless.  
  
"I think he's just unconscious," Hermione whispered. "Oh, and of course me without my wand! I could wake him up if I had it."  
  
Draco snapped out of his stupor upon hearing this. He moved towards the trio and cautiously brought out his wand.  
  
Ron looked at him warily but didn't say anything to stop him.  
  
Taking that as a good sign Draco pointed his wand at Harry and murmured the charm.  
  
The emerald eyes fluttered open and Harry gave a moan.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried out grabbing him in a fierce hug.  
  
Harry awkwardly hugged her back shooting a confused look at Ron and Draco.  
  
Draco looked back just as confused as he was. Why did it seem so weird to Harry for Hermione to be concerned. He had, after all, just fainted. Well he did say something first then fainted. Realization hit Draco like a cold slap.  
  
"Hermione," He murmured softly. "He doesn't remember what just happened."  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" Ron asked as he stood up from his kneeling position eyeing Draco suspiciously.  
  
Hermione had released Harry and was staring up at Draco. "How can he not remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Harry was thoroughly confused by now.  
  
"See," Draco pointed at Harry.  
  
Ron looked down at Harry then kneeled once more. Once he was eye level with his friend he studied his face.  
  
Harry Potter had but one clear window into the secrets of his soul. His eyes. They would always tell you how Harry truly felt no matter what his outer appearance seemed to say. Right now they were cloudy hazy from the disorientation of being unconscious but a minute ago right before he had fallen they had been something completely different.  
  
"They were glowing just like before." Ron murmured quietly.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and questioned, "Before?"  
  
"In our first divination class this year." Ron began, "When we studied mirrors. You said you saw something but when you were about to tell me what it was Trelawney came over. After she left I asked you what you had seen and you just stared at me, but your eyes were glowing just like they were a second ago. You came around a moment later and when I asked you what you were talking about earlier you had no idea what I meant. You had forgotten it all." He paused a moment, "Like something had wiped it clean from your memory."  
  
"It makes sense," Draco thoughtfully stroked his chin as he spoke.  
  
"What makes sense?" Hermione asked him as she rose from her place on the floor.  
  
"Well in that book we found in the library it said that seers often forget things they see." Draco answered. "Though I doubt the vision is wiped from the memory it is most likely stored for later."  
  
"Kind of like the way muggle computers store files." Ron added slowly.  
  
Draco and Hermione gave him curious looks.  
  
"My Dad found some books about muggle inventions at the library. I was bored so I read them. They were kind of interesting actually." Ron supplied meekly.  
  
Harry gazed back at his friends and whispered softly, "Stored away like a computer.and like computers something must be triggered to access the memory." Harry thought a moment then it hit him, "In the library when I said remember that triggered the memory from class and this morning when I found this." He stood up and grabbed the book off Hermione's bed. He gently pulled his letter out and showed the others. "This triggered the memory of the dream I had this morning."  
  
"Dream?" Hermione queried softly as she took the letter out of his hands. "What dream?"  
  
"It's not important yet. What is important is what I just forgot." He smiled as he offered a hand to Ron who was still on the floor. "And I know just how to remember."  
  
"What if you faint again?" Draco asked surprising himself with his own concern.  
  
Ron was obviously surprised as well because he almost lost his grip on Harry's hand when Draco said this.  
  
"Don't worry." Harry stated smiling I don't plan on it. "Now to trigger the memory. Hermione can you please tell me last the first word I said to you before I fainted."  
  
Looking a bit unsure Hermione nodded as she folded the letter she had been trying to make sense out of.  
  
"Wait," Draco cut in before she could speak. "We should write down what he says."  
  
Ron looked at Draco then nodded. "Good idea we might need it written down." He stated grudgingly.  
  
"Okay let me get a quill then," Hermione mumbled as she began rooting around the things on her bedside table. After gathering a quill and fresh ink- bottle she unfolded the letter and prepared to write. She then asked, "Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and seated himself on the end of Ron's bed while the two other boys stood waiting.  
  
"Silver." Hermione whispered quill poised and ready.  
  
"Flames the first is found," Harry finished for her. He then shuddered and closed his eyes. Visions hit him cold eyes, eyes as gray and hard as steel. Harsh words reached his mind making him wince. Harry was experiencing someone else's memories.  
  
'Who is that person?' Harry thought, 'and more importantly whose memories are these?'  
  
Slowly Harry sifted through the jumble of images and came up with something that made sense. The eyes belonged to a man a father. He was berating someone, his son, for being weak to soft to stand the pains of others. Someone whom was a shame to his family and didn't deserve his surname that was. Malfoy. Flames terrible yet wonderful flames enveloped all and the scenes changed.  
  
It was a clearing with trees surrounding it. It looked like someone had been camping here and had left. No wait they hadn't left they had an accident. Towards the middle of the area was a circle of charred turf and in the center the sad remains of a camp- fire stood out. Amidst the dead flora a figure was barely noticeable he was burned beyond recognition. Draco. The only thing that showed he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest. His left arm was draped across his face and looked like he had thrown it up in a defense against the blaze.  
  
To anyone who saw this it would look like he had gone camping and got burned by his own fire. Anyone, that is, who didn't know what really had occurred. Harry realized then that that was exactly what Mr. Malfoy was counting on when he set the "camp" up.  
  
An unusual stirring caught Harry's eye and he looked closer at the badly injured boy. He was indeed moving. His arm came off his face and he gave a sharp hiss as it hit the ground. After opening his eyes he gently turned his head trying to understand where he was. Realization showed clearly on his features as his gray eyes widened in fear.  
  
Harry could hardly bear to watch; so this was what changed Draco. This was why he wanted help. The thought of death had made the mightiest of dragons fall.  
  
Suddenly a new look shined in the eyes that had just been fearful. Defiance. He was going to live to spite those that wanted him dead. Carefully he turned over to lie on his stomach. Then he slowly began to drag himself to the tent that had been set up. Upon reaching it he got inside and found his hope. His trunk had been left inside it along with all his other school things including his wand. He rooted through his trunk cringing in pain but refusing to give up. After finding a quill and parchment he wrote a short note asking Dumbledore for help.  
  
Then he gingerly picked up the ash rod that was his wand and held it close to his heart. This one thing would hopefully save his life. He began to cast the few healing charms he knew. No less then five minutes later an owl swooped in bearing a letter sealed by the ministry of magic. Draco smirked and quickly scooped up the letter he had written to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The owl looked him over then accepted the parcel and instructions. As soon as it swooped out Draco knew that he had done all he could hopefully his plan would work. Then his strength finally gave out and he succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Harry watched the prone boy, as time seemed to slip by. The sun faded and the world became dark, night had fallen.  
  
A soft pop caught Harry's attention and he turned to see three figures standing in the clearing. One of the three examined the remains of the campfire while the other two went to investigate the tent. A familiar voice gave an exclamation of shock. It was Professor McGonagall. Harry looked closely at the second figure in the tent that was bending down to examine the injured boy. Professor Snape cast a few charms then carefully picked up his student. McGonagall followed him out of the tent after she took care of Draco's trunk. Snape made his way over to the person by the fire. The figure stood up and turned to look at the potions master. Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looked dull as he looked at Draco.  
  
"We will take him back with us." The headmaster stated gravely though his voice sounded muffled.  
  
"What about his family?" Professor McGonagall queried in the same faraway voice.  
  
"We should wait until he had recovered to inform them." Snape stated softly as he shifted the weight of the boy in his arms.  
  
Dumbledore nodded then as one all three of them apparated away leaving the deserted camp behind.  
  
Suddenly Harry was in a round room it was one he knew well. This was Dumbledore's office. He heard a soft sigh and realized the Headmaster was in his chair with Fawkes on his knee.  
  
A small rapping noise came from the door.  
  
Dumbledore had a ghost of a smile on his face as he called out, "Come in."  
  
A blonde- haired boy walked in quickly. Draco looked a lot better than the last time Harry had seen him. There was no trace of his previous burns. The only thing that looked out of place was the bandage on his left wrist.  
  
"Ah Draco I see Severus got you my message." Dumbledore stated softly as he stroked Fawkes.  
  
"Yes sir but," he cut off.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore prodded gently.  
  
"I don't want him to know I'm okay." The words rushed out and Draco looked horrified after he had said them.  
  
"Are you sure?" The headmaster queried.  
  
Draco glared at the floor a moment then stated in sure voice, "I'm sure."  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Is that all you needed Professor?" Draco asked somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, unless you need something." The headmaster stated.  
  
"Uh well," Draco was at loss. "I don't think I need anything really." He finally managed to stutter this.  
  
"Very well good day Draco," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Good bye Professor." Draco mumbled as he got up to leave. He reached for the door- knob then let his hand drop. "Professor, who do you go to for help?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Someone who knows a lot about what I need help with. Why?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he answered.  
  
"No reason." Draco murmured as he opened the door and left.  
  
The head master watched his student walk out and smiled at his phoenix. "You know Fawkes I think that things will get better for him." He stroked the bird as he spoke, "Yes, a lot better."  
  
Then the scene shifted once more and Harry realized that he was in the library. Draco was seated by one of the windows looking through books nonchalantly. However other things were on his mind.  
  
"Someone who knows a lot about it." Draco murmured. "Who would that be? It's not like people deal with attempted murder all the time." He paused then when an idea hit him. "Well maybe he would know, but is it worth the time to try and ask him for help. It's not like we've been friends." Draco looked hard at the book he had just pulled off the shelf. 'Well might as well try.' He thought, 'The worst thing he could do is tell me to get lost.' Standing up Draco looked a little bit better as he whispered, "I'll give it a shot. I just hope you'll listen, Harry."  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry! Come on Harry!" his name was ringing in his ears. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was looking back at Ron Weasley who had his hands on his shoulders. Ron had been shaking him.  
  
He tried to say he was okay and Ron could let go but obviously his tongue had other ideas. "I saw." He murmured softly.  
  
"Harry." Ron stated nervously as he removed his hands. "Your eyes."  
  
Harry paid no attention and turned his now glowing eyes on Draco. "You suffered." He stated calmly.  
  
Draco cringed knowing what the other boy must have just seen. His hand reached for his left wrist and he caressed the scar without thinking.  
  
"You will find comfort in them you know." Harry told him as he stood up reaching for a candle by the bed. "Tell me you do not love these crimson flames."  
  
Draco looked up at him and gazed at the candle. He could find no words to say.  
  
Ron was standing speechless next to Harry while Hermione was writing furiously. Harry still stood poised with the candle waiting for a response.  
  
Draco shifted nervously watching the candle flame intently. He was afraid of it and yet he yearned to hold it. "Why would I love something my father used to try and kill me with?" He asked softly making Ron gape and Hermione almost drop the quill in surprise.  
  
"Kill you with?" Ron looked at him trying to find some way he could be sure that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Is that what that scar is from?" Hermione asked somewhat timidly.  
  
"Yes," Draco stated shortly. He looked at the skeptical Ron and then suddenly he blurted out. "I know you don't trust me but I'm not lying. He took me with him to one of his meetings. I had to watch as he tortured people. I could not bear it and when we got home my father was so ashamed of me he wanted to disown me. He is loyal to his master and his master wants those who are strong not weak. So he decided to rid himself of me. To cleanse my family name. he tried to kill and almost did. He used a charm that he normally used for starting fires in our hearths. I did not have my wand so I couldn't defend myself. I did the best I could by shielding my face with my arm. Then he set up a fake camp out in the woods by our manor. He left me there and set the place up so it looked like I had done it to myself. I woke up out there in the woods. I got help from the teachers and came here the rest of the summer. I doubt my father knows I'm alive and I'm glad for it." He stated bitterly as he finished his story.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked horrified but Harry gazed at him steadily still holing the candle.  
  
"I know it is confusing but realize in a way the flames saved you. You are here now away from your father safe. They even showed you they cared." Harry stated as he walked closer to Draco and pointed at his wrist.  
  
Draco looked down at his arm. The scar burnt silver into his skin did always comfort him. Perhaps that was why he held it whenever he was thinking about what had happened to him that night.  
  
"Take it." Harry told him firmly as he held the candle out to him.  
  
Draco reached out and took the candle gently into his own hand. Then he suddenly reached up with his left hand to caress the flame.  
  
Hermione cried out softly while Ron gave an exclamation and tried to get over to Draco to stop him.  
  
However, Harry put an arm up to block him and stated softly, "Just watch."  
  
Ron looked uneasily at his friend but held himself back. Hermione had gone over to where Ron and Harry were standing and was now holding on tightly to Ron's arm.  
  
Draco's concentration was solely on the little flame in front of him. His hand was poised right above the flame and now he was hesitant. 'What if I burn myself? I'll get in so much trouble for doing something this stupid.'  
  
Harry smiled and stated, "Go on you know they won't hurt you."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he was crazy but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco looked at him then plunged his hand into the tiny flame. Burning a ripple of sweet fire seemed to pass over Draco. This was a different type of burn though not the harsh fire that had come when his father had tried to kill him. Oh no, this was something different. This was bliss.  
  
Then just a suddenly as it had started it stopped. Someone had pulled his hand from the flame.  
  
"You suffered by them." Harry whispered softly after he yanked Draco from the fire. "Now you find joy in them. You have a great destiny ahead of you." He paused then murmured, "As will the others who suffered by what they will soon come to cherish."  
  
"Who are the others?" Ron asked suddenly coming up beside Harry.  
  
"You will know them soon." Harry smiled his eyes still glowing. "The marks will tell all."  
  
"The marks," Hermione murmured looking at Draco's scarred arm. "You mean scars!" Suddenly she grabbed the bandage around her neck and began yanking it off.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, Harry just said that Draco suffered by fire and now we know he must be the one that letter is talking about when it said fire. He also said the others would suffer and the marks would tell. That means lightning, water, earth also have to suffer by their element." She finally managed to pull off the gauze around her neck and she went to a mirror. "We just suffered Ron by water and earth and if my guess is correct we should have."  
  
"Scars," Ron finished as he started to take off his own bandage.  
  
"Look," Hermione stated in awe as she looked at her neck. The gash that Harry had noticed when he found her had turned a sparkly clear color.  
  
"Crystal water," Harry stated. "The second is found."  
  
Draco looked at him but said nothing.  
  
Ron had finished taking off the bandage, "Bloody." He exclaimed receiving a dirty look from Hermione as he did so.  
  
There on his right wrist was a bronze looking scar in the shape of a mountain range.  
  
"Bronze mountains," Harry smiled broadly. "The last is found."  
  
Hermione looked at him puzzled and stated, "Harry the prophecy talks about four people Ron can't be the last."  
  
"Let me see that letter," Draco stated.  
  
Hermione reached over to her bed and gave it to him giving him a puzzled look as she did so. Draco quickly scanned the parchment then found what he was looking for. "Lightning," He stated, "The seer of lightning."  
  
"Found himself this morning." Harry finished quietly as he looked at them. His eyes had stopped glowing.  
  
"Harry." Hermione sighed. "You're back to normal."  
  
"As normal as he gets." Ron joked.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What happened there?" Draco asked softly. "You didn't seem like yourself. You were more. well I'm not sure how to describe it."  
  
"I know it was almost like." Hermione broke off thoughtfully.  
  
"What they mean is it was like you weren't the one talking." Ron stated as he sat down on his bed. "You follow me?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry sighed rubbing his for head as he did so. "I follow you."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with your abilities." Hermione suggested hopefully.  
  
"She's right." Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah or you could be going crazy mate." Ron chortled.  
  
"Ha, ha." Harry growled at him as he grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his friend.  
  
"Oh stop it." Hermione scolded them. "We have other things to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, like how are we going to deal with this new." He lifted his wrist showing them his scar. "Well we could say oddity.  
  
"Well we could always cover our scars like Draco did." Ron suggested.  
  
"We could but don't you think it would look a bit odd for Hermione to wear a scarf all the time." Harry stated.  
  
"It was just a suggestion." Ron defended himself.  
  
"I have one question before we get deeper into this." Hermione cut in. Then turning towards Harry she asked, "Harry what did you do this morning to discover this."  
  
"Oh that." Harry had hoped they would avoid this subject. "Well you see this morning I had a dream that woke me up. Basically it was about all the things that I wrote on that letter. You know, the silver flames stuff. Anyway in the dream it told me I was lightning. So after I woke up I realized it was storming outside. By then I had forgotten the dream and thought that woke me up so I decided to get up. That's when I found the letter that helped me remember the dream. That's when I wrote the extra information on the letter after that I decided to go outside and experiment."  
  
"Harry you could have been caught!" Hermione interjected.  
  
"I was wearing my cloak." Harry reassured her, "Well anyway I finally made it outside and went to the quidditch field. Then I sort of talked to the storm."  
  
"You talked to the storm." Ron gaped at him.  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"I just talked to it." He shifted uncomfortably. "And you know it wasn't just one voice it was tons all talking together. I realized the time and ran back inside since I had to meet Draco. That was when I almost ran into Snape."  
  
"Snape? What was he doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He was going to talk to Dumbledore." Harry murmured. "He knew someone had been tampering with the storm."  
  
"You're sure." Draco stated seriously.  
  
"He was thinking about it." Harry sighed. "Now I will have to be a lot more careful if I'm going to go out in the storms again."  
  
"Sounds like we will all have to be careful." Ron stated. "Could you imagine if someone saw Draco stick his hand in fire. They would freak out."  
  
"What's worse is then everyone would know what we could do." Hermione whispered. "Whatever we might be able to do that is."  
  
"Right and that's exactly what we don't need. The best thing to do is to avoid your element." Harry stated firmly.  
  
"How can I avoid Earth?" Ron asked helplessly. "It's everywhere."  
  
"The same problem with water and fire." Draco chimed in.  
  
"Then we'll just have to learn to control these powers." Harry murmured. "We can do it early when no one else is up."  
  
"I know a place we can train. There is a classroom that no one uses on the third floor." Draco suggested helpfully.  
  
"Good idea." Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry," Ron asked seriously. "Do you think we can do this? You know conquer the darkness of our world."  
  
"Yeah this is a little much for fifteen- year olds." Draco stated.  
  
"Maybe we should let the adults handle it Harry. What if this prophecy is wrong?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry looked at them then murmured. "What if they can't help? The adults won't always be there Hermione. Trust me I know. True I know we aren't super heroes. I know that only too well." He paused a moment. "You know what though I'm not going to give up. We have a gift here one that may save lives. I don't know about you but I'm not going to give up before I've even tried."  
  
"I'll stay with you," Hermione whispered.  
  
"You can count on me." Ron confirmed.  
  
"Might as well." Draco tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Thanks I know I'll need you." Harry smiled. "I'm only human after all."  
  
"That's right Harry Potter," Ron walked over to him. "Don't you forget it either." He nudged him as he spoke.  
  
Suddenly a loud snap echoed in the wing and Ron was thrown back on his bed.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed to his side.  
  
"What just happened?" Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Nothing," Ron stated. "It was nothing we're a' okay."  
  
The nurse scowled at Draco and Harry but let it be. She was about to go back in her office when she noticed that Ron and Hermione were missing their bandages.  
  
"You should not have taken those off without my permission." She scolded as she bustled over. "Why in the world would you take them off anyway?"  
  
"Uh well you see." Hermione was at a loss.  
  
"They said that it itched," Draco covered for her. "I remembered that letting a wound get oxygen often relieves the irritation."  
  
The nurse looked at him a moment then nodded. Finally she turned and went back to her office.  
  
There was a collective sigh from the whole group.  
  
"Good thinking their Ma. I mean Draco." Ron caught himself.  
  
"No problem." Draco shook it off.  
  
"Ron what just happened before she came out here." Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Ron stated looking towards Harry. "He shocked me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sorry that it took so long to get up this chapter but it's done! Hurray! Anyway please review. Thanks! *Neo- Kitty (Taking small break from chasing Pippin.)  
  
You're lucky she quit I think she was going to catch you. #Merry  
  
Talk about it! (Gasping for air.) I hope that doesn't start again. ~Pippin  
  
Okay thank you Tima for reviewing! Oh and I did go and read your story I even reviewed. I did it before you told me to so don't be mad at me.  
  
Crab Apple Fairy I am sorry I have not gotten around to reviewing your latest chapters. Forgive me! Anyway your story is still written in a nice style but I felt a little nauseous after all that Harry torture. Give him a little break!  
  
Gryffindor! Well here it is. I hope you like it. Oh and of course I know who you are!!!  
  
M.I.A Here is more of my story! You're welcome! *Neo- Kitty  
  
Better get a head start. (Whispering to Pip.) #Merry  
  
Huh! ~Pippin  
  
Oh yeah you are so going to get it! *Neo- Kitty  
  
(Sighs once more as they run off.) Please review! Thanks and see you next chapter! #Merry 


	10. Coming of the Storm

Yeah!!!! This chapter has been recovered from my old hard- drive. My Dad rocks!!!! Here it is.  
  
"Woo hoo!!!! Chapter ten, I thought this day would never come! Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them." Neo- kitty cheers happily. "I couldn't have gotten this far without them or my muses!"  
  
"Glad to be of service." Merry grins.  
  
"I think I'm starting to get this whole muse thing. Don't make her angry and she'll be nice. No spatula!" Pippin smiles.  
  
"That's exactly how it works! Shouldn't have taken you so long to realize it Pip!" Merry chides.  
  
"It's not like I was trying to make her mad before." Pippin defends himself.  
  
"No," Merry agrees. "You didn't try, but you sure were good at it."  
  
"Hey, let's just leave it in the past." Neo- kitty steps in between them. "Let's focus on the future."  
  
"Yeah," Merry smiles. "A new start."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Pippin nods in agreement.  
  
"Glad to here it. Oh and are you guys hungry?" Neo- kitty asks.  
  
"Sure.why?" Merry queries.  
  
"I made pancakes." Neo-kitty shows off a huge plate of flap- jacks.  
  
"Why in the world?" Pippin is thoroughly confused.  
  
"You said yourself that spatulas are used for making pancakes. Now the Spatula Of Doom has a side job. It makes Flapjacks Of Doom." Neo- Kitty answers cheerfully.  
  
"Are they safe?" Pippin asks nervously.  
  
"They taste good enough to me!" Merry shrugs as he takes another bite. Suddenly he starts to choke and keels over.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! They are dangerous! Merry, Merry can you here me?" Pippin cries out. "I knew that spatula was no good!"  
  
" Oh don't be silly. Get up Merry. You had your fun." Neo- Kitty sighs.  
  
"You were just pretending?" Pippin states incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny though." Merry stands up and dusts himself off.  
  
"Humph, well I didn't think so." Pippin mutters mutinously.  
  
"If it will make you feel better you can read the disclaimer Pip." Neo- Kitty offers.  
  
Pippin eyes her warily then nods. "Okay I'll give this disclaimer thing a go."  
  
"Great!!! Here, just read these!" Neo- Kitty hands him note cards enthusiastically.  
  
"Ahem," Pippin clears his throat. "Neo- Kitty does not own Harry Potter or us Shirelings. Please do not sue. Thank you."  
  
"Great job Pip!" Merry congratulates him. "You didn't screw it up!"  
  
"Thanks for your support." Pippin states wryly.  
  
"Glad to be of help." Merry smiles.  
  
"Well it's about time we get to the chapter so here it is! Enjoy!" Neo- Kitty smiles happily.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ There, I did it this time!  
  
"Free at last!" Ron stretched as he walked away from the hospital wing with Hermione. " Madame Pomfrey was driving me crazy. All that, 'Stay in bed! You need rest!' was giving me a headache. Not to mention how stiff I am from having to lie down so long."  
  
"Come on Ron, it could have been worse." Hermione chided. "We were only in there for two days. Harry is usually in there for twice as long."  
  
Ron rubbed the bandage on his wrist in agitation, "True, Harry is in there more often than anyone else in school. It must really get on his nerves."  
  
"I know Ron." Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "But I don't think Harry has much choice in the matter."  
  
"That's true," Ron grimaced as he recalled some of the injuries Harry had suffered throughout the previous school years. The worst part was that Harry still had three more years to go, including the current term, and he was sure to suffer a lot more.  
  
Ron scowled darkly and muttered, "It's not fair."  
  
"No, it isn't," a familiar voice muttered from behind them.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to come face to face with Draco.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help hearing your conversation." The blond boy stated as he walked up next to the pair.  
  
"Why were you out roaming the halls?" Ron asked casually, though he looked a little tense around the other boy, as they continued to make their way to the hall. "I thought you and Harry were going to meet us at breakfast with our things."  
  
"Well, Harry was wondering where you were." Draco shrugged. "So I offered to go and look for you guys."  
  
"That was thoughtful." Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron looked at him but said nothing.  
  
"Have you guys had any luck finding a place to practice?" Hermione asked softly as they approached the entrance to the Hall.  
  
Draco shook his head and was about to make a comment when Harry rushed out of the Great Hall looking a bit flustered.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked as the shorter boy came towards them. He had a couple of pieces of toast in his hand and at least three bags slung unceremoniously over his shoulder.  
  
"We need to go." Harry stated firmly as he handed Ron and Hermione some toast and their bags.  
  
"But Harry!" Hermione cried out as she adjusted her bag while trying not to squish her toast.  
  
Harry gave her a look that clearly meant 'we need to go now.' He then continued to hurry away from the Hall.  
  
Draco after settling his own bag over his shoulder followed Harry, looking a bit worried. Hermione gave Ron a questioning look, which he merely returned with a shrug. The pair then took off after their companions.  
  
Harry did not slow down until they were well away from the school's main population. He then stopped abruptly and looked around warily. The hallway was clear since pretty much everyone was at breakfast.  
  
"Come on," Harry whispered as he ducked inside a nearby classroom.  
  
The three students filed in quickly and Harry shut the door behind them.  
  
"Harry," Hermione watched her friend as he walked towards the far side of the classroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked bluntly.  
  
Draco was silent as he watched Harry stalk towards the covered windows in the back of the class.  
  
"An announcement was made in the Great Hall while I was there." Harry stated as he stared at the curtain- covered window.  
  
"What type of announcement?" Hermione asked confused by her friend's strange behavior.  
  
The tension in the room was thick. The air itself seemed to give off an ominous feeling as silence reigned supreme in the dark room.  
  
"No one is allowed outside," Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" Ron was incredulous, "You got us all worked up just to tell us that no one is aloud outside!"  
  
"It must be more than that Weasley!" Draco snapped, "Let him speak."  
  
"You're right Ron," Harry gave his friend a hollow smile, "Normally this wouldn't bother me. It's just we aren't allowed out there because of the storms."  
  
"Storms?" Hermione furrowed her brow. "We've been out in storms before."  
  
"Yeah, some bad ones too." Ron remarked, "Remember third year at the Quidditch match?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to forget." Draco stated, remembering that terrible match when the demetors swarmed the field.  
  
"Yes," Harry murmured as he fingered the curtain he was staring at. "That was a bad storm, but it didn't worry me half as much as the ones that are occurring now."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"That is because that storm was natural." Harry whispered as he pulled back the curtain to show them the torrents of rain that were hitting the glass. "This storm has been caused by magic."  
  
Ron stared at his friend stuttering, "Ar.are you for real?"  
  
"How do they know?" Draco asked softly.  
  
Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore can sense the magic in the air outside. Also, Professor Sprout had a barometer, you know a muggle device used to tell you what pressure in the air, and the pressure outside is high."  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Ron was confused. Obviously, his Dad's book had told him nothing about barometers.  
  
"Rain normally comes to low pressure areas." Hermione stated in her characteristic manner, like she was reading straight from a book. "Obviously, that means the rain is unnatural."  
  
"This is bad," Draco looked grave. "It takes a significant amount of power to control any weather, let alone a full blown storm."  
  
"You don't think you could be doing this on accident do you Harry?" Ron asked anxiously. "You know, since we're new to this whole powers thing?"  
  
"No," Harry murmured as he put his hand on the windowpane. "I have to talk to a storm to control it, and even then it's not really control. I just ask for something and the weather will oblige."  
  
"Then who could be doing this?" Hermione asked completely bewildered.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Draco stated wryly.  
  
"Why would he do this though?" Ron asked, "It seems to me, that something like this would be a waste of his time. I mean, the storm can't hurt anyone unless they go outside."  
  
"Ron," Harry looked as his friend, his eyes fathomless pools of jade. "He does everything for a reason and I believe that this might be a test."  
  
"What do you mean a test?" Hermione asked gingerly.  
  
"Well, if it does take so much magic to control a storm he wants to make sure it will work when he needs it right?" Draco offered.  
  
"That was exactly what I was thinking." Harry nodded in agreement with Draco's statement.  
  
"This is bad." Ron muttered, as he understood the full extent of the threat they were facing.  
  
"I wish we knew what kind of spell "he" is using." Hermione sighed as she looked at the storm thoughtfully.  
  
They were all silent, Harry appeared to be brooding by the window while Draco sat like a statue on one of the desks, also deep in thought. Hermione was peering out the window hoping in vain that she could recognize the characteristics of a spell.  
  
Ron had moved to lean against the door of the classroom with a worried look on his face. He analyzed the classroom absently trying to get his mind of their current problem. The room was covered in a layer of dust showing that it had not been used in a long time.  
  
'Maybe we can use this room for practice.' Ron thought absently.  
  
He was about to tell his companions about his idea when he heard a mewing noise that caught his attention. Mrs. Norris was looking up at him through the window in the door.  
  
"Bloody." Ron cursed as he leapt away from the door breaking the silence. "Mrs. Norris!" He hissed as he moved closer to his friends.  
  
"We're cornered," Draco growled as he looked for any other way out.  
  
"Filch will catch us for sure!" Hermione cried out.  
  
Harry pulled the curtains shut and moved to join his companions.  
  
Ron looked at his friend hoping he would come up with something. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"Get as close to the door as you can," Ron whispered softly.  
  
Draco gave him a look that clearly meant 'are you crazy?'  
  
Hermione, however, was less reserved, "Are you crazy? If we get to close to that window Filch will see us for sure we need to hide."  
  
"Just trust me!" Ron snapped impatiently.  
  
Harry looked at him and smiled. He moved next to the door and leaned against the wall.  
  
Hermione scurried up beside him flattening herself against the wall. She was obviously terrified that they would be seen.  
  
Draco followed, not as hesitantly as Hermione but definitely not as quickly as Harry, and slid up next to the others.  
  
Ron moved next to them and with his back to the wall looked over the dusty room. Now all he had to do was wait, listen, and pray that this would work.  
  
For a few moments there was silence except for the occasional meow from Mrs. Norris. Then the sound Ron was looking for came.  
  
Heavy boots hit the floor as a figure came into the hallway. The footsteps slowed as they reached the door and a raspy voice could be heard. "So our little rule-breakers are in here." Filch wheezed softly to his cat. "Let's apprehend them shall we?"  
  
Hermione looked as if she wanted to bolt or scream after she heard this (or maybe both!). She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held her breath as she heard the doorknob begin to turn.  
  
Draco looked nervous but tried desperately not to show it. He looked over at Ron hoping that he would do something.  
  
Harry, however, was the essence of calm. He was leaning against the wall as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Ron had heard it this was the moment he had been waiting for.  
  
'Well, I guess it is now or never.' He thought nervously. 'I just hope this works.'  
  
The door opened and Filch and his cat stepped in the room as Filch stated triumphantly, "Caught you!"...  
  
The dust rose up in a humongous cloud making it impossible to see. Filch coughed and wheezed while Mrs. Norris hissed in agitation.  
  
Draco and Hermione were in shock as Ron shoved them through the door. Harry had already left the room and they followed his retreating form.  
  
They continued to run until they reached the stairs that lead to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione caught her breath as she dropped her bag on the floor.  
  
Draco looked at Ron, and then asked in a bit of shocked respect. "What did you do?"  
  
Ron was at a loss for a moment then stuttered in a flustered manner, "The dust. I mean.uh well."  
  
"You stirred up a bit of earth I believe." Harry stated as he dusted himself off.  
  
Ron looked over at this friend and saw that his eyes had that strange look in them again. Suddenly he found himself asking, "Who are you?"  
  
Harry smiled impishly at him then seemed to zone out for a moment. He shut his eyes and when he opened them they were normal once more. After blinking a couple times Harry looked at his friends then looked at his watch.  
  
"Potions!" He exclaimed, "We're going to be late if we don't get going now!"  
  
Then he was sprinting off, just like that, leaving a gaping trio behind him.  
  
Hermione seemed to come to first and went bolting after him muttering, "Oh he's right! We are going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
Ron and Draco watched her than followed after they came to their senses.  
  
The four of them made it in the classroom in the nick of time. They slid into their seats just as Snape came out of his office.  
  
The Polyjuice lesson had been abandoned due to the fact that no one had gotten past the first step. Though Harry had a feeling that the headmaster might have something to do with it as well. *Call it seers' intuition!  
  
"Today you shall attempt to brew the." Snape had started to drone in his icy voice.  
  
Harry, however, just could not keep his mind on task. The storm outside was bothering him. Just the little bit of power he could sense through the glass had reeked of evil. There was no doubt about it. Voldemort was at the root of this storm.  
  
"Potter!" Snape shouted glaring at him fiercely, "Tell me what the fifth step in making a invisibility potion is!"  
  
Bewildered, Harry looked up at his furious professor and was about to say 'I don't know sir' when his mouth started to work on its own. "You add three pinches powdered lace wing then let the potion simmer until it turns sky blue Professor."  
  
(Author notice: I completely made that up if you didn't notice. Not like it matters! Sorry, please continue.)  
  
Snape glared at him but Harry held firm. The awful look on the professor's face was enough to tell Harry he was right, but the next comment left no room for doubt.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for cheating," Snape sneered at him. "Next time pay attention so you don't have to ask someone for the answer Potter." With that Snape turned around and stalked up to the front of the class to write on the board.  
  
Draco gave Harry a weird look and whispered, "You were completely zoned out but you still answered correctly. How did you do it Harry? You didn't ask anyone and I don't think you would spend your free time studying potions."  
  
"I don't know what happened." Harry muttered back, "I just knew."  
  
"Well," Draco smirked a little. "Hermione could have been thinking about the answer so hard that you."  
  
"Draco." Harry growled, "I didn't get the answer from Hermione."  
  
Draco shrugged as if saying 'just a thought' just as Professor Snape turned around and continued to give instructions.  
  
Harry did his best to look like he was paying attention but he was dwelling on what had happened earlier.  
  
'How did I know?' Harry asked himself.  
  
'You didn't,' a very familiar voice piped up in the back of Harry's mind. 'I just happened to know. Aren't you lucky?'  
  
'You again.' Harry thought angrily. 'I thought you were just a figment of my imagination!'  
  
'Oh, come now!' The voice exclaimed in a mock hurt voice, 'How can you sell me so short?'  
  
'Who are you?' Harry thought, as he was thoroughly agitated with this voice now.  
  
He received no answer he was about to yell at it again when he received a sharp jab in his side.  
  
Draco had elbowed him to get his attention, "Come on." He hissed softly, "We have to work on the potion."  
  
Snape looked over at them icily as the rest of the class worked diligently on the appointed task.  
  
"Now!" Draco growled as he began to measure out ingredients.  
  
The rest of the class passed Harry by in a blur. Soon it time to leave and everyone rushed out happy to be away from the cranky professor.  
  
"I can't believe he accused you of cheating Harry!" Ron exclaimed after they were out of the dungeon area. "No one said anything to you."  
  
"It must have looked pretty suspicious Ron." Hermione brought up thoughtfully. She then turned to Harry giving him one of her 'special' looks that are normally reserved for Ron. "You didn't cheat did you Harry?"  
  
"How could he have?" Ron asked exasperated. "We already established that no one said anything to him and he hadn't written anything down all class."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes sighing, "Ron, are you forgetting his new found talent already?"  
  
"No," Ron skulked defensively. "Of course I didn't forget it."  
  
Draco smirked, "Of course you didn't."  
  
Ron glared at the blonde then turned to Hermione, "It doesn't really matter you know. Even if he did get the answer using his talent it wouldn't have been cheating. That wasn't a test you know."  
  
"No, it wasn't but Harry should have been paying attention so he didn't have to get the answer from someone else." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I didn't get the answer using my "talent"." Harry stated reassuringly to Hermione.  
  
She nodded and the group continued to make their way to class in silence. Soon they came to the spot where they had to split up. Hermione had to go to Arithamacy, Draco had to go to healing magic, and Harry and Ron were heading for Divination.  
  
"See you guys at lunch." Harry waved as they went their separate ways.  
  
Ron grumbled about having to deal with two batty teachers in the morning being cruel. *One being batty in appearance while the other was in the head!  
  
Harry, however, was actually looking forward to this opportunity. The North Tower was the one of the highest places in the school, and height was exactly what he needed.  
  
Ron had already begun to climb the silver ladder and Harry followed up after him. Harry steered his friend to the table near the window. The same table where he had had his first seeing experience in this class.  
  
After settling himself in his chair Ron's eyes began to have a glazed look due to the atmosphere of the room. Harry watched him with amused interest as his friend slipped into a stupor.  
  
Professor Trelawney glided into the room at that moment jingling as she moved.  
  
"Welcome back my dears." She greeted them in her misty tone as she made her way to the front of the room.  
  
Pavarti and Lavender were paying rapt attention, as usual, while everyone else was dozing off.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and saw the redhead staring at nothing. Harry looked closer and realized suddenly that his friend had fallen asleep with his eyes open. He had to suppress a chuckle as the teacher began to talk.  
  
"I'm afraid that our palm reading studies will have to be postponed for today due to a need for meditation." Professor Trelawney told her class with remorse.  
  
Harry sighed thinking, 'That's a relief, now she won't have a chance to gasp over my 'unusually' short lifeline.'  
  
"Oh Professor are you looking deep into the future?" Lavender asked breathlessly.  
  
"Or are you looking into the past?" Pavarti asked in the same manner.  
  
The Professor smiled at her star pupils, "Actually I am doing a favor for the headmaster my dears. I am going to see what I can divine about this storm."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and thought; 'Sure this is a favor for the headmaster.'  
  
"You may all quietly meditate as well and there will be no homework." Trelawney continued as she settled herself in front of the fire.  
  
Harry could hardly believe his luck. This was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.  
  
In less than five minutes the class had settled and everything was silent Harry scooted away from his table and leaned against the window behind him. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold glass on his scalp.  
  
'Well I guess she is good for something.' Harry thought as he smiled a little. 'The silence will make this considerably easier.'  
  
Harry knew he would not be able to open the window so he had to do the next best thing and hope it would work. Being this high up put him right in the midst of the storm so he had a better chance of contacting the storm here than almost anywhere else.  
  
When he was settled he began; first he released the block he had put up to keep out the thoughts of others in the castle. He had managed to learn how to make a semi block over the last few days. After he let it go the thoughts of the class rushed to him and he winced. Luckily quite a few people were sleeping so their thoughts were toned down but the others who were actually meditating were so loud it was giving him a headache.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth then began concentrating on the storm outside. It was no simple task, he still had a long way to go to control his powers completely and what he was trying to accomplish was a little advanced for him.  
  
So far he had never had to focus all his powers to one spot, they would simply fan out and cover a large area around him. To funnel all of this power into one spot was proving to be quite difficult.  
  
A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he struggled with his power. Then like a puzzle everything just clicked into place.  
  
It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him and that was saying a lot. Walking through Tom Riddle's diary and Dumbledore's pensieve had nothing on this.  
  
He was in the storm but not, he felt the wind in his hair and the rain on his face but that was all. Somehow, he knew he was still dry and in Trelawney's classroom and for some reason he could not explain he didn't think it was odd.  
  
Harry immediately knew how Dumbledore could tell this storm was not natural. Long threads of magic held the clouds together and gave off directional spells to other parts of the storm making the air positively reek with the smell of magic.  
  
Harry knelt down and examined one of the strands thinking, 'How did he do this?'  
  
'Very good question I mean whatever he tried to do he obviously didn't do it right. What a mess!' the voice that Harry had come to know said in disgust. 'You would think one of the most "powerful" wizards of all time could do a better job.'  
  
'I don't think he cares how it looks,' Harry sighed knowing he had sunk to a certain level of insanity and thought in exasperation. 'As long as it works I think he will be pleased.'  
  
'Yes, I suppose you're right. Though you would think someone wouldn't waste magic on messy work.' The voice added thoughtfully.  
  
Harry could almost growl in frustration as he thought, 'If you know it is messy then you should have some type of idea on what spell this is. That would be really helpful when we're looking for a counter curse for when he uses this.'  
  
'There's no need for a counter curse.' The voice stated smugly.  
  
'What do you mean there's no need!' Harry thought angrily. 'Could you imagine what he could do with this type of power if we can't undo it and the last time I checked you do need a counter curse to undo a curse!'  
  
'Harry!' The voice cut him off. 'Listen to me; you don't need a counter curse because you can fix it. A normal wizard cannot see those threads but you can. That is because you are the seer of lightning. To release the storm you simply must pull those threads loose.'  
  
Harry listened in stunned silence as the voice explained this to him. Then he finally thought, 'So all I have to do is get the threads off the storm.'  
  
'Precisely,' the voice sounded very pleased that he understood.  
  
Harry stood up from his kneeling position and regarded the rest of the storm. Obviously this spell was not only controlling the storm but hurting it as well. The voices of the storm sounded more upset and troubled than when they had thought he was mad.  
  
'Don't release this storm.' The voice stated sharply out of the blue.  
  
'But,' Harry was at a loss, it was so awful to hear them moaning and he didn't want them to suffer anymore. He reached down for the thread of magic before him.  
  
'Don't do that.' The voice told him sharply.  
  
'You want me to just leave them.' Harry thought furiously. 'They're in pain.'  
  
'Harry you must trust me,' the voice soothed him reassuringly. 'This is one of the few chances we can get one up on Voldemort but if you do this now he will know something is up. Don't let this advantage go until you have to.'  
  
Harry hesitated than nodded slowly.  
  
'Good, I'm glad that is settled,' the voice sighed in evident relief. 'Now you better concentrate yourself back to class Ron wants you.'  
  
'What?' Harry asked it but was greeted with silence. Furrowing his brow in frustration and agitation Harry focused back on the class.  
  
With that Harry felt himself being drawn in from the storm. He was back in the tower and Ron was shaking his shoulder roughly.  
  
He opened his eyes a crack to look up at his best friend and stated. "I didn't know you could sleep with your eyes open."  
  
Ron gaped at him for a second than asked, "Where did that come from?"  
  
Harry shrugged as he pushed himself away from the window. "I just thought it was strange."  
  
"Like you can talk," Ron hissed at him. "What was wrong with you? I have been shaking you for the last ten minutes to tell you class would be over in 30 minutes well make that 20 minutes now."  
  
Harry glanced over at the Professor to make sure she was still "meditating." After he was sure he whispered back to Ron, "I was investigating the storm."  
  
Ron stared at him and asked, "How?"  
  
"Well I." Harry began but was cut off.  
  
Trelawney had stood up suddenly and cried out, "Children! I just had a vision of revelation!"  
  
Practically everyone in the room had jumped. Neville had singed his hair when he had fallen back into a candle from shock. Harry and Ron just looked at one another and rolled their eyes.  
  
Harry did not pay attention to what she was really saying instead he listened to her thoughts, which were much more entertaining. By the time she was done ranting class was over and he and Ron were going down the silver ladder and heading for lunch.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Ron laughed after they were well away from her tower. "I saw that this storm was caused by the evil one and that it will continue until sunset." He then mocked her misty voice, "Honestly, she calls that a revelation."  
  
Harry smiled chuckling, "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to know this storm was Voldemort's doing. I mean who else would do this to Hogwarts? Or, quite frankly, be able to do this to Hogwarts?"  
  
"True, we know it requires a lot of power." Ron agreed. "I guess the only people who could do this would be you know who, Dumbledore, or you."  
  
"Yeah, but no one knows I can and I hope to keep it that way." Harry stated meaningfully.  
  
Ron nodded and saluted, "You can count on me."  
  
"Good to hear." Harry laughed until he remembered something, "Hey Ron, you know what was even funnier about Trelawney's "prediction"?"  
  
Ron smiled and asked, "What?"  
  
"The whole time, she was trying to think of a way she could tell the teachers without McGonagall knowing she was faking it." Harry laughed as they passed the dungeon corridor.  
  
"How would you know that Potter?" an icy voice questioned from behind Harry making him stop laughing in shock.  
  
He whirled around to be greeted by the face of Professor Severus Snape.  
  
***  
Sorry I know that was kind of a mean place to end but this is getting to be a bit long. (It's fifteen pages for those of you who care!)  
  
Again I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update and now I would like to thank those of you that reviewed my last two chapters!  
  
Darkangel- Yeah I know it took a long time and you waited forever but it is here! You can stop tapping your foot now too. (Impatient!) Anyway I will see you soon but tell me what you think in a review.  
  
Lord Master Omega- Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I'm glad you found it intriguing!  
  
Lions Blood- You know you are not the first person to bring up Draco's quick transformation from good to bad. I must agree that J.K. does make him pretty bad in her books. My feelings are that Draco is an interesting character that she is making pretty flat. He could be so many things instead of just bad. Oh well that's just my feeling but I think I will make him a bit more Slytherin like soon so not to worry. He's just meek from shock right now. You must admit if your father tried to kill you it would change you a bit. Or at least that is how I felt.  
  
Lady Cinnibar- Thank you so much for sharing your story of misfortune with me. You have no idea how much better I felt to know that bad things like this don't just happen to me. (I already they did but it's nice to be reminded.) I am sorry you had so much trouble with your computers. (stupid machines.) Also, I must say that you are the first person that I don't know personally that has given me lots of constructive criticism about my writing style. It means a lot. I hope to continue to improve my writing and appreciate your encouragement and suggestions. Thanks!  
  
Bunny- (Sigh.) I'll talk to you later.  
  
Dinkum- I'm glad you enjoy my story. I also love Harry Draco friendships. That is partially why I wrote it in this fic. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Iniysa- Now you can look forward to the next chapter! That is if you like this one. I hoped you did. I'd hate to be a let down and ruin a story you like!  
  
Serapotter- Sorry that updating didn't happen quickly. I hope you can forgive me and that you liked this chapter if you read it.  
  
MRP- Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review.  
  
JerseyGirl03- Thank you for forgiving me for my slowness. I'll try to be better about updating from now on.  
  
Arizosa- Thank you for forgiving me for being slow. I hope you liked this new chapter and thanks for calling me brilliant! Oh and my beta also has bothered me about updating too. Also, I'm glad you like my jokes.  
  
Tereth Dragonstar- Okay, I guess my innocent little joke can be blown way out of proportion. Though I must admit I did laugh for about ten minutes when I read your review. Give your evil twin my regards.  
  
Smilez- Thanks for saying my story is awesome. I appreciate all complements.  
  
Amythest- I'm glad you have enjoyed all the chapters thus far and I hoped you enjoyed this one. Your reviews have always been encouraging and I appreciate them a lot. Thank you for saying that I am great at writing though that may be exaggerating a little. I may be good but I still have a long way to go.  
  
Isis Rose Potter- It's here noooooooooooooooooooooow!  
  
Crabbe Apple Fairy- I'm sorry I haven't read your stories in a while. (Shame on me!) Though I try to look and see if you have updated "Rising from the Ashes." Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Katani Petitedra- I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for the complement on my story.  
  
Okay now that is done. We are up to a grand total of seventeen pages folks!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Also always remember that constructive criticism is okay and appreciated.  
  
Till next time. Neo - Kitty ( 


	11. Trouble and Hello Kitty!

Hello again. To start I would like to apologize to my faithful readers. Six months is way to long to wait for me to post.  
  
My only excuse is the fifth book was less than inspirational. Heck with it, I did not like the fifth Harry Potter book. There I said it and can move on. I feel better.  
  
Anyway that gives me no right to stop writing something that people enjoy. I have decided to stop moping and start writing.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Merry smiles.  
  
"Right oh!" Pippin agreed. "Wouldn't want you to stop writing this wonderful story just because the real creator of Harry Potter has gone and ruined it now would we?"  
  
"Pip! You're not supposed to be saying that about Ms. Rowling's work. Just because we don't think this last book turned out well doesn't mean the WHOLE series is a waste."  
  
"Umm..right. Anyway, can I get some more of these flapjacks?"  
  
:: Hopeless..utterly hopeless:  
  
If you guys get the urge to flame me for my immaturity of not writing just because I was a little put off by the fifth book I will accept it. I know how it feels to wait for an author to post let alone when they left you with a cliffhanger ending. So without further adieu on to the chapter.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Just wouldn't be right to break tradition.)  
  
(Now a minor recap)  
  
** "Can you believe her?" Ron laughed after they were well away from her tower. "I saw that this storm was caused by the evil one and that it will continue until sunset." He then mocked her misty voice, "Honestly, she calls that a revelation."  
  
Harry smiled chuckling, "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to know this storm was Voldemort's doing. I mean who else would do this to Hogwarts? Or, quite frankly, be able to do this to Hogwarts?"  
  
"True, we know it requires a lot of power." Ron agreed. "I guess the only people who could do this would be you know who, Dumbledore, or you."  
  
"Yeah, but no one knows I can and I hope to keep it that way." Harry stated meaningfully.  
  
Ron nodded and saluted, "You can count on me."  
  
"Good to hear." Harry laughed until he remembered something, "Hey Ron, you know what was even funnier about Trelawney's "prediction"?"  
  
Ron smiled and asked, "What?"  
  
"The whole time, she was trying to think of a way she could tell the teachers without McGonagall knowing she was faking it." Harry laughed as they passed the dungeon corridor.  
  
"How would you know that Potter?" an icy voice questioned from behind Harry making him stop laughing in shock.  
  
He whirled around to be greeted by the face of Professor Severus Snape.  
  
**  
  
'Oh bloody.' Harry thought as he stared up into the eyes of his extremely bias potions professor.  
  
A sneer adorned the hooked nose face topped of with an award winning 'I hate your guts Potter scowl.'  
  
Harry could see Ron visibly pale beside him. This situation could very well tip Snape off on Harry's little secret. Which in turn would most likely lead to the discovery of his three friends' talents!  
  
There was only one thing to say about this situation. It was bad.  
  
"Well," Snape scowled throwing Harry out of his doomsday thoughts. "Tell me how you became so enlightened to know what others think."  
  
Harry had to keep himself from flinching. Snape was so close to the truth it was nerve wracking. Thankfully, the sensible part of Harry mind chided him. He knew that Snape would do anything to take Gryffindor house points. Punishing Harry for making fun of another teacher was even better.  
  
What could he say? He could be a smart aleck, play dumb, or fess up. The third was not even an option in Harry's book. The first would land him a detention for sure so he went with the trademark fail safe maneuver.  
  
Give him the blankest look you can manage and say something innocent.  
  
Harry gave him the best Crabbe and Goyle impersonation he could manage and answered carefully, "She was divining about the storm for the headmaster and the outcome of her findings seemed a bit outrageous to the class. She just seemed worried that the other teachers wouldn't believe her. Especially Professor McGonagall since she doesn't believe in divination."  
  
Snape arced an eyebrow at this comment giving him an 'is that so' kind of look.  
  
Ron remained silent beside his best friend. He did not dare attest to the truth of Harry's story because that would definitely tip off the fact that they were lying. They could only wait and see what Snape would do next.  
  
"Very interesting insight," the potions Professor stated in a sarcastic manner. "Next time keep it to yourselves." He gave the two of them one last meaningful glare then stalked past them cloak billowing behind him as he went.  
  
His thoughts echoed back to Harry as he passed, 'Something very odd is going on and I am going to get to the bottom of it.'  
  
Harry thought his knees were going to give out on him. That parting thought meant that they would have to be extra careful with their new secrets. Snape was on to them and if they weren't careful he would soon know the truth.  
  
"I don't believe it," Ron whispered after he was sure their teacher was long gone. "That must be a school record. Snape passing up a chance to take away points."  
  
He glanced over at Harry and was surprised at how pale and sick he looked. "Hey, are you alright?" Ron asked laying a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Harry jumped at the touch giving Ron a startled look as he did so. He took a deep breath and stated ruefully, "Yeah must be a record." Then in a lower whisper he stated, "He knows something is up."  
  
Ron furrowed his brow then gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled "Then I guess we'll just have to stay on our toes."  
  
Smiling back Harry replied, "Indeed."  
  
With that they both started to head for defense against the dark arts.  
  
**  
They made it to the classroom in plenty of time and found Hermione in the front row waiting for them.  
  
"How was class?" Hermione smiled at them. "She didn't predict too many painful deaths did she?"  
  
"None today actually," Ron stated pleasantly.  
  
"We were meditating while the Professor divined about the storm." Harry smiled indicating the window.  
  
"Or used to be storm." Harry's voice took on a confused tone as the sky outside began to clear rapidly.  
  
Hermione and Ron soon matched Harry's confused look with a bit more curiosity in their faces. The rest of the class began notice and after a brief shout from the second Gryffindor prefect, Dean Thomas, the rest of the fifth years were talking loudly about the strange occurrence.  
  
Fleur chose that moment to walk in from her office. She eyed the commotion then used her wand to make a shrill whistle. The class quickly scurried back to their seats in silence though many still glanced out the window in disbelief.  
  
Pleased with the results Professor Decalour picked up her attendance roster and began to call names.  
  
Once that task was completed she smiled at the class speaking with her apparent French accent, "Welcome to your fifth year of Defense against zee dark arts."  
  
Most of the male portion of the class sat taller in their seats and hung on her every word. Surprisingly enough Ron seemed to be in control of himself; though he did seem to be paying more attention than usual.  
  
"To start with we will be covering information about some of zee more advanced curses and counter-curses." Fleur continued as she moved to write on the chalkboard. "You will work in class today reading and taking notes to hand into me at the zee end of class on zee first thirty pages in your text. Next class we will begin to put these new spells into practice." She dusted of her hands after she finished writing up the assignment. "I will be walking around to answer any questions you have. Please begin."  
  
With that there was a flurry of movement as the eager male part of the class got out their books to start.  
  
Harry had a feeling that Fleur would have quite a few questions soon whether they had to do with the assignment or not.  
  
Sure enough not five minutes after they had started the first hand had already shot into the air with at least seven more behind it.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione dove into her work and Ron gingerly began to read. Harry turned away from them knowing he had better get started if he was going to get these notes done before the end of class.  
  
Time slipped by and Harry was almost finished. He had one more counter- curse left and there was about three minutes of class time remaining.  
  
The spell in itself was simple in theory but Harry simply could not grasp what Latin roots the spell was based on.  
  
'Come on Potter you know this,' Harry growled to himself as he kneaded his temple in agitation.  
  
A strange feeling possessed him and Harry suddenly had the feeling that he was going to faint when suddenly everything went black.  
  
**  
  
Hermione had been observing her friend's agitation after she had finished helping Ron and he had gone to turn in his assignment. She had been about to offer Harry some help when he suddenly lost the frustrated look. It was replaced with a confident smile and the sound of a rapidly scratching quill.  
  
'That was odd,' Hermione thought eyeing her friend curiously as he finished his last word with a flourish and walked his paper up to put on the stack of completed works.  
  
Her black-haired friend came back and grabbed his bag as the bell rang for them to go to lunch. Hermione picked her own things and followed him out of the classroom with Ron bringing up the rear.  
  
"That was hard for just being a note- taking assignment," Ron said as the three of them made their way to the great hall.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Ron," Hermione stated absently still eyeing Harry. "Except for maybe the last spell..." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"It was quite difficult at the end," Harry finally spoke turning to look at his friends with glowing emerald eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ron took a step back as they observed the strange transformation of their friend. Glancing around quickly "Harry" grabbed the two of them and drug them into an empty classroom.  
  
As soon as they had entered he shut the door and settled himself on a desk. Hermione and Ron kept their distance still looking a bit shaken.  
  
"You again," Ron recovered himself and stepped in front of Hermione protectively.  
  
"Yes, me again!" The strange presence that was currently talking through Harry stated happily.  
  
"What do you want with Harry?" Hermione asked angrily. "Why do you keep doing this to him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The voice asked playfully.  
  
"You know what she means." Ron growled at him.  
  
"Oh you mean this." It gestured indicating Harry. "I was only helping out."  
  
"Taking over his body is your way of being helpful! Don't you even ask him if he wants your "help"?" Hermione scolded.  
  
"This better not hurt him." Ron threatened giving "Harry" an angry look.  
  
Suddenly his friends face took on a very serious look, "I would never harm Harry." It stated with such conviction that Ron was a little taken aback.  
  
Hermione found her voice and asked, "What are you exactly?"  
  
He scrutinized her then stated, "I will tell you scholar but you must not tell the seer until he is ready." The glowing eyed figure eyed her as she nodded that she understood than relaxed again, "I am merely a guide chosen to aid the seer in his fight."  
  
"Chosen? Who chose you?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Harry" simply winked and shrugged his eyes going back to the normal emerald green.  
  
**  
  
Harry's first thoughts as he opened his eyes were, 'I hope I'm not in the hospital wing.'  
  
He found himself sitting on a desk looking into the worried and slightly agitated faces of his friends.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked eyeing his surroundings in surprise. "Weren't we just in defense against the dark arts?"  
  
Hermione quickly jumped into explaining mode. "You passed out and Miss. Decalour wanted us to take you to the hospital wing. We were headed there when you started to come to so we brought you in here instead."  
  
Ron nodded confirming her story.  
  
Harry rubbed his head absently then thanked them for sparing him from the trip to the infirmary. He was not up for playing games of twenty questions with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"It's no problem," Ron smiled as the three of them left the classroom continuing their journey to the Great Hall. "We knew you would rather skip out of any visit to the wing if you could."  
  
**  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with students eating and loud talking as the Gryffindor trio took their seats and began to get food on their plates.  
  
No sooner had they settled to eat Professor Dumbledore had stood up and used some purple sparks from his wand to gain the students attention.  
  
The hall quieted as everyone turned to listen to the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you for abiding with the inconvenience of having to stay indoors," He began. "Thankfully, the danger has passed and all outdoor classes shall commence as scheduled. Thank you." With that said the headmaster sat down and the student body burst into excited whispers and conversation.  
  
"Darn and I thought we weren't having Care for Magical Creatures," Pavarti sulked.  
  
"We really could have used the time for gazing with the Professor," Lavender sighed just as moodily.  
  
Hermione snorted earning herself some glares from the two girls.  
  
"I wonder what we're studying," Harry stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Something dangerous for sure," Ron stated without looking up from his plate.  
  
"I hope we won't have to run from anything," Neville stated looking pale in fright. "On that wet grass we won't have a chance."  
  
**  
  
"Hello class!" Hagrid boomed cheerfully as the Slytherins and Gryffindors made their way down to his hut.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood towards the back of the group of students waiting to hear what was in store for them today.  
  
Draco slid beside them noiselessly Harry glanced his way without turning his head and gave him a brief smile.  
  
Draco nodded acting disinterested and slipping his patented sneer on his face. This Slytherin had a reputation to uphold and wasn't about to drop it.  
  
"Today we have a real treat." Hagrid beamed at the class. "As see 'in you lot are getting up into fifth year I thought it'd be a good time to test yer capabilities."  
  
The class shifted nervously, so far this did not sound good.  
  
"That's why startin' today you will each be assigned a kneazle to care for." Hagrid smiled as he led them around back to a group of crates covered by a large tent.  
  
Hermione's hand was in the air before Hagrid could touch the first crate. After he called on her she asked, "Aren't we required to have a license to raise a kneazle?"  
  
Hagrid nodded as he began to open the first crate, "That is true Hermione, but this here is a special case. The ministry found these little uns being sold in the black market and requested that I take care of um. Seeing as how I have a class to run I requested that I let my upper grade students raise them. Now make a line and I will give you yer charge."  
  
"Makes sense," Ron murmured as the students complied with Hagrid's request. "I heard that kneazle kittens are hard to care for."  
  
"Only if you don't know what you're doing Weasley." Draco snapped sliding back into his old habit.  
  
Some of the nearby Slytherins snickered and Ron glared at Draco. Beneath the superior look Ron saw the apology written in the blonde boy's eyes. He would let it slide for now after all they couldn't have people being suspicious.  
  
Harry could have sighed in relief as Ron turned back to watch Hagrid crack into more crates ignoring Draco's remark. He also remained impassive as another verbal assault was directed his way. Draco had to keep up this façade. If anyone learned they had become friends everyone would figure out something was up and with Snape watching their every move they could not afford something like that.  
  
It was Hermione's turn to receive a kitten and she smiled as Hagrid handed her a small white and grey female with blue eyes. She cooed over it as she wrapped in her cloak going to where other students had already gotten food for their charges.  
  
Ron received a chocolate brown male with sleepy brown eyes. As soon as he settled it in his cloak it yawned then began to nap. Ron shifted the kitten to his pocket and went to get some food for when it woke up.  
  
Draco ignored the look Hagrid gave him as he handed him a slate gray female with fiery golden eyes. She was alert and pounced on his scarf sinking her teeth into the cloth with relish. Draco eyed her with feigned look of disdain that melted into a loving fondness as soon as he was away from the other students.  
  
Finally, Harry received his kitten an intelligent looking black male with bright green eyes. Harry smiled at the little creature and stroked its head as he went to join his friends.  
  
Hagrid called the class together near the end of the period, "Now I expect you to take proper care of these kneazles if you expect to pass this class." He stated sternly then smiled, "Go on inside you're dismissed."  
  
The class made its way up to the castle some students trying to keep their rowdy kittens from running away.  
  
A bout of laughter caused Harry and company to turn around and witness stupidity in motion. That is Crabbe and Goyle running after their charges. Both of them had lost their kitten and were chasing them as the little runaways ran back to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Ron laughed heartily, as Hermione giggled, and Harry chuckled at the spectacle as they made there way up towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Another laugh made them turn around. Draco was snickering softly as he followed them indoors.  
  
Harry smiled at him and nodded his head towards the empty classroom they had occupied just this morning. The four of them slipped into the room silently settling on the desks.  
  
It was actually a nice classroom now that they got to see it when it was dust free. The desks were a bit old but still had a nice oak finish look. The walls were a gentle blue that was easy on the eyes.  
  
Hermione let her kitten settle on the desk next to Ron's to snooze. Draco's kitten sniffed at everything she could find and pounced on anything that moved. While Harry's kitten sat beside him sagely eyeing the room like a king.  
  
Draco was first to speak, "I'm sorry if I offended you Ron but."  
  
Ron cut him off, "I know we can't let anyone know that hell has frozen over and we are now on friendly terms."  
  
Hermione giggled at this comment and Draco smiled.  
  
"Just no digs on my family or things will get ugly." Ron warned eyeing the Blonde.  
  
"No worries there." Draco held up his hands in surrender, "I dare not tread in those waters."  
  
"Glad that's settled," Harry nodded scratching his kneazle behind the ears.  
  
"Speaking of settling things our kittens need names." Hermione stated in a getting down to business tone.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"  
  
"That's easy," Ron gestured to his still snoozing pet. "He's snoozer."  
  
Hermione gave him a scathing look, "Just kidding, sheesh can't take a joke."  
  
Draco smiled at his charge, "She has to be blaze."  
  
Hermione nodded approval then voiced her choice smiling at her kitten, "Her name is sleet."  
  
Ron shrugged and looked thoughtfully at his kneazle, "Well then you must be Dune."  
  
"What about yours Harry?" Hermione queried as she approved of Dune's name.  
  
Looking into the intelligent green eyes of his new companion Harry carefully scrutinized him.  
  
"Storm," He stated softly. Hermione approved and began rambling to the other two boys about care for kneazles.  
  
Harry continued to look into Storm's eyes and he asked softly, "Did I do good?"  
  
Storm smiled a catty smile then giving his approval and as Harry turned back to listen to his friend he swore he saw him wink.  
  
**  
  
After they had left the room Draco pulled them aside. "I think that room is just what we need."  
  
Hermione nodded, "We'll just have to lie low for awhile just in case Filch checks there again to see if anyone comes back."  
  
"We can start in three days," Ron stated. "That should be enough time to through him off our sent."  
  
"We'll have to be really careful though he might still show up." Draco cautioned.  
  
Harry smirked, "No worries we can check to see if anyone's here with out being caught easily."  
  
Draco gave him a questioning look, "How?"  
  
Harry smiled back, "Just wait and see my friend. Just wait."  
  
********  
  
Yahoo!!!!  
  
I typed this in one night just for you guys. Sorry it's shorter than normal but it is really late right now so I have to sleep.  
  
Chp 12 will come soon. I'm starting on it tomorrow. Yeah!!!  
  
Replies  
  
Lady Abbey Bartlet - Thank you for the kick-in-the-pants review you gave me. It got me going again and here is the next chapter. Thanks for the motivation.  
  
Iggit- Here it is now stop bothering me. Sheesh!  
  
Anarian- Thanks for saying that this is brilliant I always appreciate compliments. As for Hermione and Harry action I don't do that relationship. Sorry, Ron and Hermione all the way!  
  
Serpent of Light- Yeah I always knew Draco was good deep down. Snape was kinda mad. *Laughs* Oh well I like him that way  
  
Iniysa- Here is the update for your enjoyment!  
  
Bukama- Thanks for catching that detail. I chose Dean because I couldn't very well pick Ron now. *sigh*  
  
Dinkum- I love receiving input on my reviews to. I just want to make sure you guys know how much your support means to me. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Tempest Valentine- Here's the update hope you like it!  
  
Amythest- Yeah the voice is my pride and joy. Totally annoying yet totally useful. Too much fun!  
  
Arizosa- Glad you enjoyed it! Oh and Snape will have a bigger part than you can imagine. Thanks for saying I'm cute. *smile* 


	12. Thoughts and Actions

"Welcome my dears to chapter twelve." *Mystery voice.  
  
Pippin looks around after hearing the stranger's voice. His eyes widen then, "Aaaahhhh!"  
  
"What, who's attacking' us? What's dying?" Merry snaps awake from his little catnap completely dazed.  
  
Neo-Kitty turns to see what Pippin is screaming about and sweatdrops. "Pippin, it's just Trelawney."  
  
Pippin still panicking, "What's that, some kind of humungous bug- monster?"*~*  
  
"Well some people might say that..." Neo-kitty smiles nervously at the now annoyed divination teacher.  
  
"Why is she here?" Merry asks groggily rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Neo-kitty smiles proudly, "To do my disclaimer!"  
  
Both hobbits look at her, then at Trelawney, tilt their heads, and blink a few times.  
  
"Why?" Pippin asks again.  
  
"Because, it is tradition for an authoress, such as myself, to have at least one disclaimer done by a character from the story." Neo-kitty stands proudly eyes shining with a sign that says "sacred honored tradition" behind her.  
  
"Okay..." Hobbits are at a loss for words.  
  
"Besides, it was fun conning her into doing this." Neo-kitty smirks happily.  
  
"May we hurry this up please," Trelawney interrupts. "I have many important things to do in fact I have to*** blah blah blah etc."  
  
"Fine just shut up and do your job!" Neo-kitty snaps.  
  
*glares* Trelawney huffs, "Neo- kitty does not own Harry Potter or those two midgets over there." *stomps off*  
  
"Midgets!!" Merry huffs indignantly.  
  
"At least we don't look like bugs!" Pippin yells after her retreating form.  
  
"Okay, that was definitely number one on my bad idea list." Neo-kitty eyes the two now angry Halflings. "Okay then on to the chapter."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (This never ceases to fascinate me.)  
  
(One month later in the "training room".)  
  
"Ahhh." Ron screamed as a small flame landed near his newly potted plants. "Watch it with those Malfoy!" he snapped as he moved to dump the contents of his watering can on the flame.  
  
"I'm doing what I can Weasley!" Draco yelled back as he willed the miscreant flame that was threatening Ron's flowers to go out.  
  
Hermione looked up from the small instrument she had been fiddling with in her lap. "Both of you cut it out! If I mess up placing this last spell it won't work correctly." She huffed, gesturing to the small flute she now held in her hand, with her wand.  
  
Both boys each mumbled halfway apologetic "sorry" and went back to working in silence.  
  
Harry had watched the whole thing from his favorite spot by the window, barely keeping his amused chuckles in check. Ron and Draco had been getting at each other's nerves just like always. Thankfully these arguments were not quite as malicious as the old ones had been. This was partly due to the truce and mostly due to the fact that both of them were too busy trying to control their new-found powers.  
  
Draco had been working on condensing flames into a solid form that he could use. He had mastered most other techniques in about two weeks and Harry recalled him saying that mastering keeping flames solid would be cake. It had already been another two weeks and Draco could barely manage to make an inch long solid flame that he could hold in his palm.  
  
Ron had found his niche with his small flower- pot jungle, as Draco had taken to calling it. Hermione had hypothesized that this was due to his connection with the earth element. He, however, did not neglect exorcising his control over the actual element itself. Ron could shift a fair amount of soil and gravel if needed but breaking bedrock or shifting boulders was still way out of his league.  
  
Hermione had had quite the time deciphering exactly what the prophecy had meant when it had said the scholar would heal with the river's song. Hermione was great at many things, academics at the top. There were only three things she was bad at; sports, chess (against Ron), and singing. So she turned to the place she always went when she had a problem - the library. She had immersed herself in the school library's section on music used in magic. The book "Magical Interpretations of Music" solved her dilemma when she found that some magical instruments had the power to heal if enchanted correctly. This had set Hermione into her "I can and I will do this and no one can stop me" mode. She had purchased the metal from a special order catalogue and had followed the instructions on forming it into her instrument. It had turned out to be a small flute, a piccolo if you will, and Hermione had begun to charm it accordingly. Her water control studies had taken up any other parts of her spare time. She of course excelled and was well on her way to taking on controlling many liters of water.  
  
Harry smiled as he thought of his friend's great progress. By this time, the other three had settled and were completely focused on completing the task at hand. Draco had made a foot long solid flame, though his brow was shinning with sweat. Ron was coaxing one of his roses to bloom, talking to it softly. Hermione was concentrated on her last spell she was placing on her piccolo her eyes set on it as she muttered Latin.  
  
'They're all doing so well." Harry sighed looking back out his window, 'but I...'  
  
He personally had made no progress. His friends had tried to convince him that he was already leaps and bounds ahead of them and he even had more on his plate controlling his mind reading. Heck, even the crazy little voice in the back of his head had been reassuring him that he was doing well. Harry had thanked them for trying to cheer him up but knew that it wasn't the truth. Deep down Harry knew that he was at a "brick wall" in his progress.  
  
Harry had mastered calling up a full blown storm that was not the problem. The problem was when the lightning started. The bolts were erratic and beyond his control but no matter what he did he could not call a storm without them. Even a small drizzle had ground striking bolts. He had wanted to get to the root of this problem but Snape had made that impossible.  
  
The ever so wonderful potions master had almost caught him the last time he had risked going outside to practice. It was just a small misty drizzle if anything and wouldn't have been a problem save for the fact that aforementioned potions master almost got fried by the aforementioned lightning bolts. Though it had been worth seeing Snape tear off the field at break neck speed to avoid any more close encounters it was now way to risky for Harry to practice at all.  
  
He was broken out of his thoughts as a soft lilting note met his ears. Harry turned around to see Hermione playing her instrument. Ron and Draco had also stopped and were watching her intently.  
  
The music was soft and soothing and made you feel like you had just stepped into a warm bath. After she finished Ron congratulated her enthusiastically and Draco had nodded in approval.  
  
"That was lovely Hermione," Harry smiled and asked. "Where did you learn that song?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful then shrugged, "I just knew it. To tell you the truth I've never played a true tune on any instrument. In fact the only instrument I've touched before now was the flute Hagrid gave you Harry."  
  
"I guess we each have inherent powers or something," Ron murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe they classify us by title and so forth."  
  
Draco snorted, "If that's true you should be the gardener of earth not the guardian."  
  
Ron shot him a glare snipping back, "What about you? That little flame sword your making would work better as a butter knife."  
  
The two of them glowered at one another - you could almost see the sparks as their personalities clashed.  
  
Hermione huffed and carefully removed the head-joint [1] from her piccolo storing both pieces in a small case she had transfigured. Once she was done she stepped in between the two boys saying, "I think we should go. We have been in here long enough for one night."  
  
Draco shrugged and went to gather his things from off a desk. Ron also turned away to store his plants some place safe and out of sight. Harry moved from his post hissing as he realized his foot had been asleep and was now all pins and needles. They were soon ready to go after checking to make sure the coast was clear. Hermione removed the silencing charm from the room and scooted out the door to join Harry and Draco in the hall. Ron shut the door quietly and then peered into the room willing the dust from the corner to go back where it had been. Soon the whole classroom was layered in thick dust once more.  
  
The dust was a key part of keeping Filch off their trail. When they had returned to the room for a third time a week after their first escapade the room had had a nice layer of dust which Ron, of course, shifted out of the way. Then, after they finished, Ron put it all back giving off the illusion that the room had never been used at all. Also, they met on different days every week ranging from practice every other day to even just once per week. This kept Filch from catching them going to and from the practice room. Finally, the silencing charm had just been an obvious need. They couldn't allow anyone to figure out what they were doing.  
  
The group of friends huddled near a suite of armor as Harry unrolled the Marauders Map to make one last check to be sure that the way back to the commons was clear.  
  
"I still can't believe you've had something like this for about three years now." Draco muttered quietly as Harry gazed at the map and watched Mrs. Norris stalk into the library and Filch chasing after Peeves near the divination tower. "Pure genius, though you can tell that they had to have been Gryffindors. They are way to brash and proud to be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and not near conniving enough to be Slytherins."  
  
"Thank you for your wonderful deduction but right now we need to head back while the coast is clear." Ron whispered sarcastically earning him a sour look from Draco.  
  
Harry led the way careful to take the exact root he had planned out. Draco left without a word when he came to the stairs leading to the dungeons; cloak flowing out behind him as he stalked away.  
  
"I thought Snape had a copyright on that," Ron whispered. Hermione thwacked him on the back of the head and told him to shut up.  
  
Harry shook his head and they made the rest of the trip to Gryffindor tower without incident.  
  
***  
They had long since settled into bed and Ron could be heard snoring in the next four-poster. The whole fifth year boys dorm was asleep, well that is except for Harry. He had grown used to staying up late normally but the added anxiety about his powers made his sleep apnea worse than usual.  
  
Harry stared blankly up at the curtains on his four-poster. He then eyed the dark lump at the end of his bed. It was his kneazle Storm snoozing away. The kneazles had grown and were now almost full size. Harry had been right about Storm; he was and is extremely intelligent. Ron's kneazle, Dune, spent most of his time sleeping in a patch of sunlight or in Ron's lap. Sleet was well behaved and Hermione showered both her and Crookshanks with affection. Blaze was quite a handful for Draco from what he had seen. She was as fast as greased lightning and had the uncanny ability of being able to trip anyone she deemed worthy as a victim; let us say that Ron was not very fond of her.  
  
'I need to stop thinking,' Harry thought realizing that he had already failed at that. He groaned and turned on his side.  
  
'What's the matter? Can't you sleep?' The ever persistent voice had returned.  
  
'No,' Harry thought back wondering why he continued to talk to this figment of imagination.  
  
'Are you still worried about your powers?' It asked in a serious tone of voice, for once.  
  
Harry didn't answer it even though he knew that it was right.  
  
'You have to trust me on this,' the voice insisted. 'You just have to let your powers sort themselves out and you will be a pro in no time.'  
  
'What if I hurt someone?' Harry asked darkly. 'I could be meaning well but that doesn't change the fact that they would be hurt because of me.'  
  
'You would never let anyone get hurt. I know you wouldn't and you know you wouldn't,' the voice replied patiently.  
  
'Just because I wouldn't want them to get hurt doesn't mean it wouldn't happen just look at what happened to...' Harry broke off realizing he had been about say what had been really bothering him deep down.  
  
'Oh,' the voice had caught on. 'This isn't about your powers at all.'  
  
Harry had never felt so stupid. He always tried to be strong for other people but deep down, he was still trying to get over the guilt.  
  
'He wouldn't want you to blame yourself.' The voice told him softly.  
  
'I know, I know, everyone has told me a million times but...that still doesn't change what happened.' Harry replied then added miserably. 'You don't understand. No one does, my friends try but... they just can't begin to relate.'  
  
The voice was silent for a moment then stated ruefully. 'I know I don't understand what you went through but, I want to. In a sense, I want to help you it is my job and most of the time I can but this is way out of my league. But you know what, I'm gonna keep on trying because you're worth it Harry. Trust me on this one, if you don't believe anything else I say. You are worth my effort and time.'  
  
Harry was stunned, he could think of nothing to say back. That was perhaps the greatest thing anyone had ever said to him.  
  
'Now then,' the voice went to a businesslike tone. 'Let's see if we can buy you a first class ticket to dream land.'  
  
Harry felt the sleep creeping up on the edge of his mind. Just before he dropped off he muttered, "Thanks."  
  
'Anytime,' the voice replied but he was already asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Harry felt surprisingly refreshed. He had not gotten that much peaceful sleep in a long time. He had woken up to storm poking at his nose with his paw. The kneazle enjoyed waking him up and occasionally following him down to breakfast to beg for food.  
  
Harry sat up and put on his glasses. He then turned to greet Ron who had just returned from the shower.  
  
"Come on you can't sleep on that." Ron was shifting his kneazle off his clothes that were laid out on his bed. He picked up one garment and shook it sending hair fluttering everywhere. Dune had given Ron a dirty look for waking him up but was now already back asleep. Ron eyed him with a hidden affection muttering, "Honestly."  
  
Harry smiled and gave Storm a quick scratch up his chin before heading off for a shower himself.  
  
He returned shortly and got dressed. He then grabbed his bag with the appropriate books in it and made his way down to the common room.  
  
"Ron, why can't you ever be responsible? You should have taken notes for HoM or you should have asked to copy them earlier than the morning of the quiz." Hermione could be heard from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I am responsible," Ron defended himself. "I just forget things."  
  
Hermione gave him a withering look and smiled as Harry joined them. "Harry, tell Ron he's irresponsible. He listens to you."  
  
Ron turned to him as well saying, "Tell her it's not my fault and that that class is the doldrums."  
  
Harry held up his hands in a warding gesture, "Sorry you guys, I don't tread in dangerous waters. Let's just go to breakfast okay."  
  
The trio made their way out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall. Ron and Hermione still picked at each other all the way. After they sat at the table Ron tried for one last attempt.  
  
"It's not like we have the class first Hermione." He wheedled giving her a pleading look. "Just let me borrow them during divination."  
  
Neville looked over at the mention of divination. "Aren't we doing some kind of orb gazing today?" He asked nervously. "I looked them up and they're supposed to be really fragile."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's supposed to be similar to a crystal ball."  
  
"Just palm sized," Ron indicated his hand cupping it into about the size of an orb.  
  
Neville had a look of complete anxiety on his face at the proximity of holding such a fragile object.  
  
"Don't worry Neville," Dean smiled cheerily. "I'm sure she has spares."  
  
***  
  
Potions had become even more of nightmare once Hermione, Ron, and Draco had discovered their powers. The other teachers were no problem but Snape was hot on Harry's trail and he was sure to pick up some of their strange behavior eventually.  
  
A few weeks earlier Harry and Draco had been working together on a Delirium potion. Things had been going well until they realized one of the cutting knives had fallen near the fire under the cauldron. Draco of course retrieved it and had set it back away from the flame. Snape came over and was going to use said knife to dice something quickly. Angry red burns appeared instantly on his hand and Draco hurriedly apologized explaining what had happened. The Professor looked at him strangely when he said he picked it up until Draco explained that he had used tongs. Snape looked at their table, there were no tongs. Thinking fast Draco explained he had let some one borrow them. Snape merely eyed the two of them and then went to get a potion for his burns  
  
That had been close but nothing compared to what was going to happen today.  
  
Snape stood at the front of the class and explained the newest assignment, "Today you and your partner will brew a potion with only the instructions. You will have to complete them correctly in order to test the potion and then tell me what it is at the end of class." He gestured to the instructions on the board as he said this.  
  
Draco eyed the board thoughtfully and Harry prayed that they could pull this off. Both boys began and they soon were halfway through. Snape swept over to their table and stood over their shoulders.  
  
"Those are too thick Potter," He commented icily.  
  
Harry held himself in check repeating a mantra in his mind, 'I won't let him get to me.'  
  
Snape looked disappointed when he got no reaction and moved on to terrorize Neville.  
  
Harry felt proud for being the bigger person and moved to put his ingredients in the cauldron. He looked down into the liquid as it turned pure white when his part was added.  
  
"That's it now we just let it boil for fifteen minutes." Draco sighed leaning back. When Harry didn't move he stated, "Hey you can sit down now Potter."  
  
Harry stood stock still gazing into the liquid Draco went to shake him but thought better of it. He instead stared at the now motionless boy as he stood there for about ten minutes.  
  
"What are you doing Potter?" Snape had returned and was now glaring down at Harry.  
  
Draco hurriedly tried to pull him back into his seat as discretely as possible. He didn't want to, since he felt that Harry was having a vision, but at this point it was either make him sit down or let him get caught.  
  
"Answer me Potter." Snape growled softly so as not to draw attention. Something odd was going on here.  
  
Harry finally looked up at him and it made the potions master take a step back. His eyes were fiery orbs of emerald burning with some inner fire.  
  
"You see much Professor." Harry stated in a soft voice he leaned forward so he was inches from Snape. His lips hardly seemed to move as he spoke, "But I see what you cannot. Understand that what is happening now is just a prelude. He is readying himself for a great attack but he does not know that there will be an even greater power here to meet his attack and defend against it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape whispered softly to his student. He eyed Draco out the corner of his eye and saw the young boy had grown pale.  
  
Harry spoke again every word soft yet piercing in the teacher's mind, "There is a prophecy that must be fulfilled and you will be a key part of it Severus Snape. Be ready." The boy then leaned back and sat in his chair shutting his eyes than opening them again a few moments later a bewildered look in his eyes.  
  
Draco removed the potion from the fire and let a small vile of it cool drawing Snape's attention by asking a question, "Do we have to test the potion if we know which one it is already sir?"  
  
His teacher gave him a strange look but Draco held firm. Unfortunately Snape was not to be distracted.  
  
"What was he talking about?" The potions master waited for his star pupil to answer.  
  
Draco looked at him stunned, "Sir, he wasn't talking."  
  
Harry wanted to scream. He remembered the vision and he had seen that they would require adult assistance in the fight against Voldemort. That was okay, heck he had expected that there were only four of them. Dumbledore or even Sirius probably would have been his first choice but no, the one that will help them is his absolute last choice. To make matters worse now said person knew about it.  
  
'He had to know.' The voice insisted for about the millionth time.  
  
'Yeah, and you had to tell him in the middle of class,' Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
'Nobody heard,' the voice pointed out.  
  
'That's even better now Snape knows that I have powers,' Harry shot back angrily then realizing something he asked. 'Have you taken me over before or was this the first time?'  
  
'Taken over is such a strong way to put it,' the voice answered delicately.  
  
'How long has this been going on?' Harry asked now furious. 'You didn't even ask me!'  
  
The voice was about to defend itself when the bell rang signaling the next period. Harry moved to make a run for it but the teacher was too fast.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy stay!" He barked as the other students skittered out the door. Some of them gave them pitying looks as they passed.  
  
The four of them stood before the rattled professor knowing that the moment of truth had come.  
  
"Strange things have been going on at this school." Snape began eyeing each of his students. "And unless I am mistaken one of you has always been nearby. For awhile I simply let it pass as being a fluke but then things became more frequent; accidents being mysteriously prevented and those unnatural storms. Now, I have just gotten a warning from one of you and I have been told that he did not speak a word." He gave Harry a dark calculating look.  
  
Draco stepped in trying to help amend things, "Sir, he really didn't say anything maybe you just heard."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape broke him off, "I know I heard something whether you heard it or not!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked worriedly over at the now semi panicked Harry. He was pale and his eyes were blank and staring.  
  
The reason for his blank look was he was talking to the voice.  
  
'I got you into this let me help you out.' The voice pleaded with him. 'I can explain to him.'  
  
'No,' Harry shook his head. 'I have to do this. I can't just hide behind someone else and you can't shield me forever.' He stated that last part pointedly.  
  
"Professor," Harry began softly looking up to him. "I don't expect you to believe anything you will hear us say but we will tell you what has been happening." This statement got him three shocked looks and a cocked eyebrow from Snape. "But we have to go to class right now and this will take longer than a passing period to explain. Can we meet you somewhere to talk?"  
  
'Okay,' Ron thought loudly causing Harry to pick up on it. 'Hell has just frozen over.'  
  
The potions master looked down at his student and nodded slowly. "Alright, after dinner this evening I want to see you four in my office." He gave them a sharp look, "and I want the whole story no edited details."  
  
The four nodded solemnly. Satisfied with that he dismissed them and they went on their way to their classes.  
  
Once they were out of earshot Ron asked, "Harry, what were you thinking?"  
  
"You saw how determined Snape was to get answers Ron." Hermione stated, "There was no choice."  
  
They went silent for awhile until Draco thought of something and asked, "What did you see Harry?"  
  
"See?" Ron asked confused then realization hit, "Oh you had a vision."  
  
"Can you remember it Harry?" Hermione queried as she dug out the notebook they wrote Harry's visions in.  
  
Harry looked over at his friends as they waited for his answer and sighed, "I saw that we will have to deal with Snape a lot longer than just one meeting in his office."  
  
***  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter... isn't it suspenseful?  
  
Oh well before you guys start throwing stuff at me for the cliffhanger ending I will reply to my reviews.  
  
Lady Abbey Bartlet- Thanks for the super duper long review. *hugs* You are the best! Not only are you encouraging, but you ask good questions too. On the subject of pairings, I will probably deal with that more later but right now there are enough problems without having to deal with hormones. The spirit-guide other wise known as "the voice" is very important but I can't give you too many details. I won't say much more except it will soon take on an even more prominent and perhaps (solid) form. The kneazles are important so keep an eye out for strange kitty behavior. Thanks again for the awesome review! Ciao cutie!  
  
Isis Rose Potter- Here's your next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Serpent of Light- He he he. Yeah my spelling sucks. Thanks for catching that though. I also enjoy some evil Snapey goodness. I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Iggit- I don't even know why I comment on you anymore. I'll talk to you soon. Bye.  
  
Oh yeah and that nifty number one thingy goes with this foot note. It explains about the head joint and stuff I'll try to use these on confusing stuff. See ya guys later. Ciao!  
  
[1] The head joint is the top piece of a piccolo and flute. The body has all the keys and major functioning parts while the head joint has the lip plate and tone hole. ^_^ 


	13. Orbs and Conversations

"Oh my gosh!!" Neo-Kitty squeals with pleasure, "I cannot believe that this is chapter thirteen! Thanks to my reviewers for all of the support. Without you guys there is no way I would have held on as long as I have."  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Pippin asks.  
  
"Yeah, you couldn't right without your muses now could you?" Merry adds on.  
  
"Of course I appreciate you guys as well! Without the inspiration you give me none of this would be possible." Neo-kitty smiles, "And the notes before the story wouldn't be nearly as fun! Anyway, since last chapters little escapade lead to ah...a bit of a conflict I believe I'll just say the disclaimer this time."  
  
"WOW! You actually are going to say it and not throw the responsibility on someone else?" Pippin looks shocked.  
  
"Uh, Pip." Merry looks uncertainly at the now agitated authoress.  
  
"I had no idea you would actually take enough initiative to do it yourself for once! Talk about a surprise!" Pippin continues ranting on completely oblivious to the growing tension.  
  
Neo-Kitty brings out spatula of doom from her sleeve.  
  
"Pip," Merry grabs the other hobbit's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"What?" Pippin asks still unaware.  
  
"You had better get a head-start," He gestures towards the furious authoress with her spatula at the ready.  
  
"So Pippin do you think I'm lazy?!? Is that it!!!?" Neo- Kitty growls eyes smoldering with anger.  
  
Pip gulps thinks about trying to explain his way out of this mess than decides better of it and then sprints off with Neo-kitty in hot pursuit.  
  
Merry watches them run off then turns back around and takes out script, "Neo-Kitty does not own Harry Potter or us shire-lings. She wishes she did but you know life sucks like that. Now on to the story since you all are so patient."  
  
(Ta- dah!!!)  
  
(Divination tower)  
  
Harry had always felt that the world was against him. He was totally convinced of this notion now, more so than ever.  
  
Harry was settled on a pouf at a table with Ron trying to figure out what they were going to do about the upcoming conversation, with their "beloved" potions master, this evening. He still couldn't believe it. The first person they were going to let in on the "secret" would have to be Snape.  
  
'Could there be anything worse?' Harry thought miserably.  
  
'Well yes,' the voice piped up trying to look on the bright side. 'There could be.'  
  
'Don't you say anything!' Harry snapped at it, 'As soon you do things will get worse!'  
  
'Just trying to be helpful,' the voice sulked and fell silent as Trelawney moved to start the class.  
  
"Welcome back to divination my dears," she spoke in her misty tone. "I trust that you all have prepared for our orb gazing session today." Without waiting for a response she moved to a table that had items covered by an extra cloth on it. She folded back the covering gently allowing the orbs to glimmer as they caught the candlelight.  
  
Pavarti and Lavender looked like they could barely contain their excitement as they gazed at the shimmering divination tools. Neville, on the other hand, looked even more terrified by how delicate they looked.  
  
Harry found himself interested in them as well his mind drifting off the impending doom that was this evening and onto the objects laid out before them. The orbs were many different colors ranging from deep blues to fiery reds. They looked almost like Christmas ornaments save the fact that they were not hollow.  
  
"You will be instinctively drawn to the orb that is right for you." Trelawney explained gesturing for the first group of students to come up and take an orb.  
  
Harry watched students get their orbs and finally it was his and Ron's turn. They walked up to the table and looked down at the remaining orbs. Ron did not feel drawn to anything in particular so he took an orange orb shrugging as if to say "it'll do" then he moved to take his seat.  
  
Unfortunately Harry could not seem to will himself to take any of the orbs. He had tried to pick up a light blue orb but his arm refused to move from his side. Suddenly, he caught sight of a flash of green under the covering cloth Trelawney had moved. He shifted the cloth and picked up the deep green orb then moved back to his seat.  
  
Soon everyone had finished picking their orb. Neville had already proceeded in breaking his first one and had gotten a replacement.  
  
Trelawney went on to explain to the how one was to actually use their orb. Pavarti and Lavender could hardly wait to ask questions but the majority of students by this time had begun to doze off.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry found himself gazing thoughtfully into the depths of the forest-green orb. He felt a certain rightness from the reassuring weight of the cool glass in his palm. Almost like it was always meant to be there.  
  
'I'm surprised she's trying to teach you lot how to use orbs.' The voice muttered softly. 'Though I suppose that by having this fragrance here as a crutch a person with the bare makings of a seer could probably see something,' it added almost as an after thought.  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry queried allowing curiosity to overwhelm his current agitation with the voice.  
  
'Well, orbs, real ones at least, take a lot of power to use.' The voice explained patiently. 'In truth, it is an art only the most advanced seers should attempt at all.'  
  
'Would it hurt someone if they didn't have enough power to use it?' Harry asked now looking warily at the seemingly innocent piece of glass.  
  
'It could,' the voice replied hesitantly before it reassured him quickly, 'but you don't need to worry about that. You have more than enough power to handle it.'  
  
'What about everyone else?' Harry asked glancing out of the corner of his eye at some students actually trying to use the little glass balls.  
  
The voice made a scoffing noise, 'Please, an actual seer could be harmed but no one else in this class could truly be counted for a seer. They don't have the right kind or enough power to trigger such a negative effect from an orb. I doubt they can even use them at all.'  
  
'What about Trelawney?' Harry asked as he watched her work with Pavarti and Lavender, 'I know she's a fraud most of the time but she has had some accurate visions.'  
  
'Her?' The voice thought on it a moment, 'Judging from what I've seen her do so far in this class, I would have to say, she's a minor seer at best. So that means she has probably never used an orb without a crutch.'  
  
'A crutch?' Harry recalled what the voice had said earlier, 'You mean this nasty smelling incense.'  
  
'Yes this stuff is often used to train young seers because it helps them fall into a trance easier,' the voice told him.  
  
'So you mean that Trelawney burns all this incense so she can actually use divination tools.' Harry summed it all up.  
  
'In essence, yes' the voice replied making an odd choking noise as if it was trying not to laugh.  
  
Harry chuckled a little at the fact the teacher used a student aid then stopped as a thought hit him. 'How do you know so much about all of this? Divination, I mean.'  
  
'I was taught of course.' The voice replied. 'I had a marvelous teacher.' It trailed of in an almost wistful tone.  
  
'Taught, by a teacher, that would imply that you went to school. It would also mean that you either have or had your own body.' Harry began to put things together. 'You've already said you aren't me so who are you? What are you? Do you have a name?'  
  
The voice was silent for a moment then said, 'What I was doesn't matter, I might as well just be a figment of your imagination, and my name is of no importance.'  
  
'Not important!' Harry was shocked. 'You just told me you were someone of course your name is important it!'  
  
The voice cut him off, 'Just forget I ever let that slip!' It snapped in a voice, that Harry truly realized for the first time, was quite different from his own. It was definitely male only it was higher, almost like it had never cracked.  
  
He was about to try and coax so more answers out of the voice when he noticed the Professor move back to the front of the class.  
  
"He is your assignment for next time my dears!" Trelawney cried out cheerfully making Ron who had been snoring peacefully snap awake and almost fall of his pouf.  
  
Harry only half listened as she rattled on about having at least three recorded gazing sessions with their orbs by next class. He was attempting to talk to the voice but it seemed to have shut him out or it was just ignoring him.  
  
'Humph, well if he thinks I'm going to let him get out of answering my questions that easy he has another thing coming.' Harry thought to himself only after making sure only he could hear this thought. 'And if he won't tell me I'll find out another way.' Nodding once as if to affirm this statement Harry stood up with the rest of the class as they made their way towards the silvery ladder and out of the choking incense.

Lunch had been an unusually quiet affair for the trio. They were all brooding trying to think of how they were going to explain the mess that was currently their lives to Snape. Ron had even been eating at a slow pace which got him a few odd looks from around the table.  
  
They were now in one of the greenhouses waiting for Professor Sprout to start class. They were currently studying Midnight Jasmines Harry recalled a flower with healing and restorative properties. Nowhere near as potent as Mandrake root, mind you, but still very useful. Or at least that was what Hermione had to say.  
  
"Now remember Midnight Jasmine is very temperamental," Professor Sprout smiled cheerfully as she moved her hand out of the way of a snapping blossom. "So try not to upset your plant and if you are bitten call me over."  
  
Oh and that little thing Hermione also said. Midnight Jasmine are almost considered animals because of the way they look and act. Not to mention the fact that they bite.  
  
'They do kind of look like animals.' The voice was back, 'I mean I've never seen a plant glare like that.'  
  
Harry could only agree with that statement as he looked back at the flower he, Ron, and Hermione were currently in charge of. The plant was a deep purple almost black and looked kind of like a tiger lily. More like a tiger than a lily Harry amended that description due to the fact that thing had ears, eyes, and teeth.  
  
Harry might have been worried about dealing with such a dangerous thing save the fact that Ron was in his group. Ron had grown quite fond of and good with plants now. His growing talent was more apparent while he was taking care of the little beast than at any other time in Harry's opinion.  
  
Ron was currently stroking the blossom, making it stop glaring at Harry in the process, as he made sure, for about the tenth time this afternoon alone, that when petals from Midnight Jasmine are harvested it would not kill the plant. He had obviously grown quite attached to their charge that he had affectionately named Ebony.  
  
"They just take a few petals Ron," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Maybe some leaves I've told you this already."  
  
"Just making sure," Ron sulked a little as Hermione glared at him.  
  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes sighing. She then shifted her eyes back to glaring at Ron as he continued to speak lovingly to the plant.  
  
Harry stifled a chuckle at the show of jealousy.  
  
The voice was less discrete it laughed uproariously, 'Look at that! She's jealous of his pet!' The voice then broke back into helpless laughter.  
  
'Hermione would kill you if she heard you say that.' Harry winced as he thought of what kinds of curses his friend might use on the voice if he had his own body.  
  
'Good thing I don't then,' the voice laughed but his tone held a certain sadness.  
  
Harry would have called him on it had he not noticed Hermione was shaking him.  
  
"What Herm?" He asked trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
Her eyes narrowed into a look that screamed "dangerous."  
  
"Harry I have been shaking you for the past five minutes and the only thing you can say to me is "what"?" She spoke sounding incredulous.  
  
"I dozed off." Harry attempted to appease her.  
  
Ron looked over with a look to match Hermione's. "This isn't the first time he's done that." His friend brought up.  
  
"Really now," Hermione's look hardened and Harry felt like he was being trapped in a corner.  
  
"Yeah, he's done that to me in divination a couple times and sometimes in the common room." Ron continued as he glanced over at Professor Sprout to make sure she wasn't coming to check on them.  
  
"It's no big deal guys I'm just thinking," Harry tried to appease them with little success.  
  
"You were just thinking!" Ron growled, "Harry there is no way you think** that** hard!"  
  
"Harry we're worried about you." Hermione was obviously trying to coax him into telling her why he was spacing out.  
  
"It's just because of my powers," Harry whispered softly. "You don't need to worry about it." That was the truth the voice was only there because of his powers.  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't look quite convinced.  
  
"Just trust me," Harry pleaded. "I'd tell you if I couldn't handle it."  
  
Finally his two friends backed off. They obviously knew he was leaving something out, but they also knew he would tell them if it became a problem.  
  
"Just try and remember you aren't alone in this Harry." Ron murmured quietly stroking Ebony once more as Professor Sprout headed there direction.  
  
"Doing alright here?" Their cheery teacher inquired. "Oh my!" She suddenly exclaimed as she caught sight of a very placated Midnight Jasmine. "This is wonderful!" Their Professor beamed at them happily. Looking specifically at Ron she added, "You and Mr. Longbottom seem to have a knack for taking care of plants Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Ron smiled blushing slightly from the praise.  
  
"Keep up the good work," she smiled as she hurriedly moved to help a group of students whose Jasmine had decided to see how good fingers tasted.  
  
"If only every class were this easy." Ron sighed as he moved to get some food for Ebony.  
  
"They could be if you actually would put some work into them." Hermione stated dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but that still wouldn't be easy," Ron pouted.  
  
Harry could only chuckle as Hermione proceeded to lecture Ron about responsibility, yet again. He noticed that chuckling was echoed by the mirthful laughter of the voice deep within his mind.

Dinner had come all too quickly in Harry's opinion. He was pushing his food around on his plate in a dejected manner trying to fight down nerves. It was well known fact that Snape is scary not as scary as some of things he had faced in his life but bad enough.  
  
Snape had excused himself from the hall earlier and had given them a glare as he left that obviously said "you had better show up". Harry was almost glad about this because that meant they wouldn't have Snape breathing down their necks as they made their way to his office.  
  
Ron looked worse than he felt and Hermione's hand was shaking almost uncontrollably as she lifted her goblet. He took a moment to glance at Draco across the room and say the blonde-haired boy looking a little paler than usual.  
  
Shortly thereafter their plates cleared themselves and Dumbledore dismissed them back to their dorms. The three of them stood up making there way towards the doors that would lead towards the dungeon entrance. Draco joined them and after the rest of the Slytherin house had already passed them they began to make their way to Snape's office and their impending doom.  
  
Soon they were standing outside his classroom door. After glancing back for reassurance from his companions Harry knocked sharply on the door.  
  
"Come in," Snape's called from somewhere behind the door.  
  
Steeling himself for the worst Harry opened the door and stepped in trying to look a lot braver than he felt.  
  
Snape looked up from what he had been grading on his desk. "So you decided to come." He whispered softly shifting the papers into one stack as he spoke. "Sit down." He put the pile into one of his desk drawers as they complied and he continued to speak. "I have already expressed my concerns about the strange activities going on in this castle. Mr. Filch brought to my attention some unusual behavior in what he believed was an unused classroom."  
  
Ron winced under the hard glare the potions master sent their way.  
  
"Not to mention all of this strange weather." Snape spoke in a soft and dangerous voice. "Now the occurrence in my classroom this morning has firmly convinced me that you four are at the center of all these happenings." He finished challenging them with his eyes to deny his accusations.  
  
Satisfied by their silence Snape added, "Now tell me how you four are doing these things."  
  
Draco looked up at the head of his house and spoke in a quiet voice, "It is complicated to explain sir and..." He broke off unsure of himself.  
  
"I doubt you would believe us." Hermione finished for him.  
  
"Try me." Snape crossed his arms while he was waiting.  
  
Ron finally mustered up his courage and saying, "We have powers over the elements and we got them because of." He rolled up his sleeve pointing to the mark on his wrist finishing his sentence, "these."  
  
"Powers to control the elements?" Snape echoed sounding incredulous. "You mean to tell me that four teenage wizards, who haven't even finished school, have enough power to control nature."  
  
Harry flinched from the doubtful thoughts that were coming off Snape in waves.  
  
'You have to convince him Harry,' the voice spoke urgently.  
  
'I know,' Harry was somber as he thought this. His mind was reeling with things they could do to prove that their powers were real. He finally made a decision. 'Alright then here goes,' Harry thought.  
  
"Draco show him," Harry spoke softly. The blonde eyed him as if asking "Are you sure?" but nodded in compliance anyway.  
  
Draco then gestured to the candles on Snape's desk. Snape pushed himself away as the flames rose up until they were each at least a foot high.  
  
"Enough!" Snape spoke sharply. Draco instantly allowed the flames back down to their original size.  
  
"See Professor," Harry continued to speak in a soft tone. "We can control the elements. What you see here before you is the embodiment of a prophecy. A prophecy made long ago that foretold of the coming of the Knight of flame," he pointed at Draco. "The Scholar of water," he gestured towards Hermione. "The Guardian of earth," he put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "And the Seer of lightning," Harry finally put hand to his own chest.  
  
The impossible had finally occurred. Snape looked shocked, like his whole world had been put in a bag and then shaken. He recovered quickly though. "You expect me to believe this prophecy rubbish." He growled softly.  
  
"You saw that it was true." Harry fixed him with his own challenging glare. "I know you think it's not possible but it is."  
  
Snape was about to make a retort when he suddenly remembered a prior encounter. He gave Harry a hard look, "You just said you knew what I was thinking. If I recall correctly you also said you knew what another one of your teachers was thinking. Mr. Potter does that imply that your powers allow you to."  
  
Harry cut him off, "Yes."  
  
Silence reigned supreme. The four of them had just given up their secret for the first time and now they waited tensely to see what would happen next. The next move had to be Snape's.  
  
"So you're a truth seer." He spoke softly breaking the silence. "Who else knows about these powers of yours?" When no one answered him he arched a brow. "Don't tell me I'm the first person you've told."  
  
"You are the first person we've told." Ron answered earning himself a glare from Hermione and Draco. "What?"  
  
"I thought you told the headmaster everything Potter." Snape gave him a cool look.  
  
"We have things under control." Harry replied, "We weren't planning on telling anyone to be truthful, but due to circumstances outside my control we had to tell you."  
  
That comment got him a glare but Harry simply shrugged it off.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You four have been dealing with untrained powers for quite some time now without telling any adults." Snape finished.  
  
"Yes," Draco sounded almost regretful as he answered.  
  
Snape stood up and moved towards his door. "I believe that the headmaster should know about this."  
  
Harry stood up calmly as his friends tensed in panic behind him. "The time hasn't come for anyone else to know yet Professor."  
  
Snape turned around to tell him off but something about Potter caught his eye. Maybe it was the fact that his eyes looked like they were glowing again.  
  
"I have the capability to make you forget everything you have just been told." Harry continued calmly.  
  
"I doubt you know how to obliviate memories," Snape snapped at him unconvinced.  
  
'Who says I need a spell?' Harry spoke directly into the potion master's mind just a he had that morning. 'When one can read minds he can also rewrite what is in them.'  
  
"I will not be threatened by you." Snape growled at his student.  
  
"Then forget about telling the headmaster anything we have said here." Harry shrugged his eyes fading back to a more subdued green. "It's easier if we work with you anyway."  
  
Snape walked away from the door and sat back behind his desk. "Fine, I'll play by your rules for now but when this all does come out I want no part in it."  
  
Harry had to keep a smirk from coming to his lips. Hermione sighed in relief behind him along with Ron and Draco.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry smiled.  
  
Snape muttered something they couldn't understand then snapped, "I've had enough of your rubbish tonight Potter. Get out."  
  
The four of them moved to comply when he added, "Try to keep the accidents to a minimum I may know what's going on but as I said I want no part in this."  
  
Harry smirked, "We'll try Professor." He then added softly as he moved out into the corridor, "But you are a part of this now and for a long time to come."Yeah!!! That was a really fun chapter to write. Though the end was kind of hard...Oh well.  
  
Replies  
  
Kikyogirl021989- Glad you enjoyed my story so much! Sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and try to not fall off your chair. I would imagine that that would hurt a lot.  
  
Ice Petals- Thanks. I try to write my very best which isn't all that impressive sometimes. Glad you like the gang all hanging out together. Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Gaul1- Thanks, glad it was enjoyable!  
  
Isis Rose Potter- Here's more and you're welcome!  
  
Kaosstar- Glad you liked it. Sorry the update took so long.  
  
Serpent of Light- Snape is one of my favorite characters to write even though he can be the most difficult. I'm glad you like the approach of the story. I really don't know of any other Prophetic Harry stories unless you want to count "The Awakening of a Magus" by the-dreamer4. Harry's a magus in that story and he has similar powers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Iggit- Thanks for the compliment and pardon me all to pieces for my crappy description. I guess you can have a kneazle, but only if you're good!  
  
Shitza- Here's the next chapter!  
  
Uc- Thanks! Sorry about the long wait for the update!  
  
I'm not the weakest link- Thanks.  
  
Tari- Thank you. I really appreciate the compliment! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Whew that took awhile. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Also I have made some fanart!!!! I posted it on deviantart, a totally awesome site that anyone who draws should check out! I made a link in my profile! Check it out. I will post more soon!  
  
So yeah, I have started to make the voice an actual character. You'll like him I promise! Anyway tell me what you think. Like it, hate it, whatever just let me know! I appreciate all comments as long as they're constructive.  
  
Thanks guys! Ciao Neo-Kitty - 


End file.
